Final Fantasy VII: Life After Meteor
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: (FINISHED) My sequel to FFVII, Life After Meteor is a difficult concept to grasp. Can people really live after such an event? Cloud will have to find out. R/R Please For those who read my story Thank You and i'm glad you all enjoyed it.
1. Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII name, and logo, and characters are owned by Squaresoft and not me.  
  
Also be sure to check out my Original Story: Intertwined Destiny: The Story of Evan  
  
Please don't forget to leave Reviews Enjoy! (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he sat down on the chair of his Junon apartment, Cloud pondered many things. It has been a month since the event that was Meteor, but Cloud never stopped thinking about it. The journey that started out as a simple bombing mission of the Midgar Mako reactor number one, it turned out to be the life altering adventure that plagues his mind today.  
  
Something I never thought of before, what would have happened if I never went on that bombing mission. Would meteor still be summoned? Yes and no, actually, yes it would have happened only difference I wouldn't have been there to stop Sephiroth. Wait! Clouds think about it, how many events could possibly have prevented me living the life I led. I mean what if, I never left Nibleheim in the first place; I never left to become SOLDIER. Then again I never became SOLDIER, I only pretended to be one. What if I did? What if, I actually became SOLDIER First Class, like Zack, Would I have been killed by Shinra trying to escape with Zack? I owe Zack my life. Zack died because of me, and now he won't be back. like . Aeris.  
  
"Oh God!" said cloud covering his face with his hands. "Aeris! I would have saved you. I failed you in my promise." He smiles. "Of course I remembered, I'm a jack of all trades aren't I? How can I forget that I'm your bodyguard." Cloud paused. "Now I'm talking to myself. Aeris I do miss you. I understand that you won't be back. I want to find you at the Promise Land, but where?" He finally looked up from his hand, as if to brave the world, Cloud stood up from his chair and walked to his bedroom. Laying on his bed was a freshly ironed white short sleeve button up shirt. He put it on one sleeve at a time and left it open showing his torso. Cloud tugged the bottom of the shirt by his light colored khakis. "What else do I need?" he said to himself. Suddenly he remembered and walked to the closet opening it. When he pulled a black belt out he immediately put it on. He then sighed and brushed his blonde spikey hair back with his right hand. Knock, Knock! He heard at his door. He left his bedroom and crossed the living room to reach his front door; the large window by the door had its horizontal shades mostly open, the light illuminated the room with the feeling of calmness.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Cloud  
  
"Guess who!" a woman said.  
  
"Uh.I dun no." Said Cloud  
  
"Grrr. Cloud your no fun!"  
  
He now recognized the frustrated voice of Tifa, he opened the door and smiled, "Hey."  
  
She looked great, the wind blowing her dark brown hair, the sun setting into with the ocean behind her, and her beautiful red eyes just staring at him. She wore a white tank top and brown short shorts, with white sandals. "Hi!" she smiled, then she leaned in and gave him a huge hug. Cloud didn't know what to do, out of involuntary reaction only his left arm went around her. "Tifa remember you can break backs you know?" said Cloud painfully.  
  
"Don't be such wimp!" she grinned and then laughed while letting him go. "So are you gonna let me in or what?"  
  
"Actually I was about to leave" said Cloud.  
  
"Really..." She said a little down.  
  
"Well umm. if you like. you can. well you see I was going to take a walk for little while and watch the sunset. what I mean is. you uh wanna come?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure!"  
  
The setting was great for a walking conversation with an old friend. The wind made everything seem so peaceful. Cloud looked out to the ocean, his shirt flowing behind him showing of his chest and abs. Tifa's hair also danced with the wind. The sky painted with hues of orange. The tan-yellow buildings coinciding with the orange rays, it added to the mood of the ocean and sunset.  
  
Cloud shoved his hands into the pockets of his khakis. "So what have you been up to lately?" asked Cloud  
  
She looked at his blue eyes, staring ahead as they walked, "I helped Barrett and Marlene move in at Kalm." She looked ahead and brushed her hair with her left hand, "It's a nice apartment, since Midgar was destroyed, Kalm and other villages have been building homes.  
  
"I should visit sometime." Said Cloud wondering how Barrett is.  
  
"He's fine, so is Marlene." Said Tifa reading his mind  
  
"How did ya guess? Whatever, no use explaining it, I probably won't get it anyway."  
  
"Gosh Cloud! Your so hopeless!" nagged Tifa  
  
He looked at her, she was still looking ahead, looked at her beautiful face. "And your point is?"  
  
"Cloud you have to understand, stop bringing yourself down!" she said, she looked at him and mistakenly locked eyes. Her cheeks turned red, and she looked away.  
  
You still have told him how you feel about him! She thought to herself. I hope he didn't notice me get uncomfortable. "You ok Tifa?" said Cloud noticing she still hasn't answered. She usually is quick to answer.  
  
"Uh, Oh! Yea!" she said, She nervously with her left hand brought her her behind her ear. Her hair immediately went back to its dance with the wind.  
  
"I was talking to Reeve the other day" said Cloud looking at the ocean, his hands still in his pocket. "I kinda missed that old stuffed mog, with the stupid cat on top of it." He laughed quietly.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked interested, gazing with her red eyes ahead, The end was coming soon, so they would have to turn back.  
  
Cloud stopped walking in the direction they were headed and walked to the ledge. He sat on it letting he feet dangle in the air, he looked down to see the waves hitting the wall, and they were pretty high from the water. Tifa joined and sat to his left.  
  
"Nothing much, he couldn't stay long, he told me he left Cait Sith on the Highwind with Cid." Said Cloud thinking of what else Reeve said. "Also he told me that his people are still trying to dig under the top plate to find more survivors in the slums. Too many people died though. Now that Shinra is running under the command of Reeve we know whatever can be helped, will be helped." Said Cloud  
  
"Speaking about Shinra, I almost forgot to tell you something." Said Tifa.  
  
"What?" Cloud asked reluctantly  
  
"Barrett removed the gun grafted to his arm." She said  
  
"He did!?!" obviously shocked.  
  
"Yep! He said quote unquoted, Tifa since Shinra is not my enemy, I don't need to have this damn gun for an arm anymo! My revenge is over, its time I took care of Marlene." She said trying to impersonate is low grunting voice, she laughed.  
  
"Wow!" said Cloud laughing, her impersonation was rather humorous.  
  
"He has a prosthetic arm now, fully functional too! Its still metal though, he figured he might still need something like that in case he got into a fight, I just told him, That's what you have me for" she said and scratched her nose with her right thumb and grinning.  
  
It started to get dark; the light post in Junon started flickering to life all over the once military city. Buildings start to shine as many apartments had their lights on. Junon has converted itself into and actual city you can live in. not the housing of a military base like it once was. The once setting sun was swallowed by the ocean, now the night has twinkling stars and the ocean as well twinkled, dark blues took over the sky, with barely a cloud in sight.  
  
"Cloud can I ask you a question" said Tifa, he looked at her and realized she was looking at him, their eyes locked into each other, the perfect color match, blue and red. "I have a room in the motel but I don't feel right." She said, then quickly thought about what to say next. "What I want to is. can I stay over your place, I can pick up my bag, I only have one bag so you don't have to worry about a mess or anything." She paused, looked down. "I want to feel safe again. I feel lonely."  
  
Clouds stare softened, his blue eyes showing some compassionate thoughts that must be occurring in his mind. "Sure Tifa, you can stay as long as you want." His finger brought her chin up. "Don't feel embarrassed to ask me Tifa, were best friends right?" he smiled.  
  
She immediately smiled and replied, "Yea." Of course she wished it could be more, but he still stuck on Aeris she thinks. Suddenly overwhelmed by happiness, she hugged him, this time he hugged back, she felt good, she felt. right. Once the hug finished she said, "Go to you apartment I'll be their in ten minutes ok?" she smiled at him and leaned over to his left cheek, Tifa then gave a small kiss on his cheek and then ran off to the motel that was apparently across the street.  
  
Cloud put his hand on his cheek. "Wonder what got into her?" said Cloud  
  
Later that night Cloud was setting several blankets on top of each other, that was what he is going to sleep on, he placed a small pillow on one end and left a large blanket on the other. Cloud's apartment was meant for one person, he let Tifa sleep on his bed, while he would soon sleep on the living room floor. He thought of many things while he lay in bed. He was wearing only shorts up to the bottom of his knees.  
  
It feels good knowing Tifa is around, kinda wish this was a little more permanent, I mean after all she's my childhood friend. I had the biggest crush on her when we were little. In fact I attempted to join SOLDIER for her, but that's another promise I failed to achieve. I have to stop making promises; I end up disappointing myself in the end. Why did she give me that kiss on the cheek.? I mean Tifa has always been friendly with me, but now that I think about it. not friendly like that, with all these kisses and hugs, I would think she liked me or something. Cloud get over it, she never liked you the same way you liked her, she cares about you but only as a friend. She's just happy to see her best friend. She's just happy. If only we fell in love, but something my happen to her too if I fell in love with her. Like what happened to Aeris, but theres no more Sephiroth. I made sure of that, God Sephiroth you robbed me of my love, you hurt so many people, and killed many others, you tried to hurt my friend, I. I remember how I finished you off, it was just me and you, a showdown, you swung at me and missed. I then showed you how powerful I have become, and I attacked you, for me, for Aeris, for Tifa, Barret, the others, the world, I fought you for humanity. I unleashed a barrage of attacks that even you the mighty Sephiroth couldn't withstand. He thought about that encounter very well. That was the settling of everything between him and Cloud. He was responsible for Aeris's cold- blooded murder. He was to pay for that. Cloud shrugged the thought of Sephiroth out of his mind. Started wonder how all the others are. Slowly he drifted to sleep wondering how tomorrow would be. Then the gentle tyrant known as sleep took over. 


	2. A Night Out

Something smells good. What is that noise? Where am I? Oh. yea I remember now, I'm sleeping on the floor.  
  
Cloud's eyes opened to the wonderful aroma that must be coming from the kitchen. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear up, but as he got up he heard a beautiful voice.  
  
"Hope your hungry?" said Tifa.  
  
"You're cooking?" asked Cloud with a somewhat confused look.  
  
She glared at him with her red eyes, "What you think I can't cook?"  
  
"No I know you can cook, trust me." He replied quickly, "Just a little surprised."  
  
"I went to the items shop, and bought some food." She turned around and went into the kitchen. "So what are you going to do today?" she said out loud from the kitchen, carefully saying "you" and not "we".  
  
"Don't know, I haven't been doing much lately, just lying around honestly." Cloud said. He got up and started folding all the blankets. "Want to catch a movie or something; I haven't seen a movie since I can remember."  
  
"Sure, what's out now?" asked Tifa  
  
"Umm, good question, but all I know is that I'm not in the mood for some sob movie." He thought for a second. "For that matter action as well, how about some comedy or something." He said as he considered he had enough action for one life.  
  
"I'm making bacon and eggs, what do you want to drink with that?" asked Tifa  
  
He carefully thought between orange juice and milk, "Milk, put some sugar in it and stir please."  
  
The bacon and eggs were sizzle ling in the kitchen, while Tifa was setting up the table. Cloud finished folding the blankets and placed them in the hallway closet. Cloud then went to his room so he can change, but right before he went in he cleverly thought and asked, "Did you leave any cloths lying around?"  
  
"Cloud, let me tell you something, I owned a bar in the slums of Midgar, the place where the most trash talking, slob eating, unhygienic people lived in, and I kept that bar cleaner than some of the places I've seen in the top plate, mind you those rich people usually have maids. So if you think for one minute that."  
  
"Ok, ok, I got it, sorry I even asked." He interrupted, Cloud made a mental note to never ask that question again. It was for his own good, he did care for his life after all. After breakfeast and cleaning up, they took turns showering. Obviously Cloud let Tifa go first. While waiting Cloud picked out his clothing and left it neatly on his bed. He picked out slightly loose dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket. As he picked his suede matching brown boots he saw his SOLDIER uniform. He remembered how he wore it night and day, he still feels weird not wearing it anymore. "Sorry", He said to the uniform, "Looks like your going to live here in the closet." He closed the closet and left the boots on the floor by the bed. Cloud heard the shower turn off, and he walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him.  
  
As Tifa dried her silky smooth skin off with a white towel, she thought of what to wear for the movie. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. Tifa saw what Cloud left for him to wear on the bed.  
  
"He's going to look cute tonight!" She smiled, and thought about what to wear again. As she started to look through her luggage that consisted of black back pack and a white duffel bag, she found somewhat matching clothing. "Should I?" she then decided against it because she figured Cloud my feel weird and thinks she likes him. "But I do." Tifa shook her head.  
  
I'm such a loser, why don't I just tell Cloud, but if I do what happens if he just wants to be friends. I know Cloud, and I know he'll be weird after that. He will act different and I will lose him forever, he always distances himself from those kinds of situations. Gosh! Tifa honestly what I'm I going to do with you, but hey at least Cloud enjoyed my cooking.  
  
She pulls out the pair of dark blue jeans that she saw originally and pulled out a nice black shirt that said "Tough Girl" on it. "Now I sort of match but not really." She said smiling to herself. As she put one leg each through the blue jeans and brought them up, she wondered if Cloud is getting impatient. She shuffles her hips to pull the tight jeans up under her belly button. Quickly she put on her black shirt, and tucked it in. Tifa hurried up to dress.  
  
When she opened his bedroom door, she saw Cloud patiently waiting for her. Cloud was sitting on the chair of his living room watching television. "What are ya watching?" she asked  
  
"A show on the history of weapons." He said as was turning his head. Cloud opened his mouth and his eyes a little wider when he saw her. "You look nice." He said trying not to sound like he was attracted to her.  
  
Wow she really looks nice, Alright Cloud don't give her the wrong ideas though. Why is she smiling at me like that?  
  
"Thanks!" she said. Tifa was happy at the compliment he gave her, and it wasn't even her best. "Your turn" she said.  
  
"Yea I guess." He walked into the room closing behind him. As he undressed he thought about how Aeris would have looked if they went to the movies. She probably would have looked good. Of course Cloud couldn't picture what she would wear because he has no sense of what girls would wear, and especially what they are thinking.  
  
After the shower he got dressed, and they left to the movies. The theatre opened a week after the destruction of Midgar to give the people some entertainment from their thoughts of Meteor. Before then, Midgar was the only city or village with one.  
  
"Nothing funny." Said Cloud a little annoyed.  
  
"Let's see that horror movie instead." She asked.  
  
"Whatever." They moved up to the window. "Two for The Big Blob." Cloud paid for the both of them.  
  
After they got the tickets, Tifa cheerfully said, "This will be fun, and thanks for paying for me, if you like I'll pay you back?"  
  
"No that's ok." He said as they found their seats.  
  
Tifa sat to his left. He sat down with his arms crossed still unhappy that he couldn't really see a comedy. At least this was the type of movie that he usually would have watched. With Meteor and all he really wasn't in the mood. Tifa on the other hand was happy to do something other than moving furniture into an apartment that was on the 3 floor, or traveling a continent carrying bags. Twenty minutes into the movie Cloud decided to go to the bathroom.  
  
When Cloud made his way through the lobby, the bathroom door flung open and two familiar men walked out. Cloud stopped in his place and left his arms remain down with his hands open. As the one with long hair looked in front he told the other to stop.  
  
"Well look here Rude, it's the long time buddy we haven't seen in about a month." Said the man  
  
Cloud remembers these two from a few encounters from before. "Hey Reno, how are you?" said Cloud not really interested in knowing the answer.  
  
Rude stayed back, without those glasses for once, and Reno said "Hey their Cloud, how are you doing?" then he continued not letting Cloud even think about a reply. "Rude and I have been around, Elena didn't want to work anymore so Reeve let her off, I heard she's dating some guy she met at Costa del Sol." The cell phone started ringing. "Give me a second Cloud." He answered the phone.  
  
While Cloud crossed his arms, Rude did the same. Rude just as bald as ever, stood their wearing black khakis, and a tight black shirt revealing his muscular body, they both waited for Reno to finish.. Reno on the other hand had a white shirt instead, but the same as Rude otherwise.  
  
Reno said a few words mainly consisting of the language "Yes" and "No". After saying bye and hanging up. "Where were we?" he paused. "So Cloud what about you, what brings you here to Junon?"  
  
"Does it matter if you know?" said Cloud not really wanting Reno and Rude that he is living here.  
  
"Ouch! Cloud you don't trust us, Oh well." Reno shrugged. He said that smoothly walked past Cloud not looking back. "Rude lets got watch the movie." He said while putting his hands in his pocket walking as smooth as ever. Rude followed. "Oh Cloud, chill out, you look so tense." He smirked and walked into the theatre.  
  
When the movie finished Cloud and Tifa walked out of the theatre, and started walking home. Junon may be a large city, but it was still a city where nothing is beyond walking distance. They talked about everything on the way back. Clouds encounter with Reno, the movie, even the new villages being built.  
  
"Ones going to be build by Fort Condor, and Mideel is going to be rebuilt. Just not exactly where it used to be, but close to its original location." Cloud said.  
  
"I didn't know that. That's great, maybe we should visit those places when they are done." She said.  
  
He thought about it as he replied with, "I guess."  
  
They made it to Clouds apartment. When they walked in Cloud asked a question Tifa was not prepared to answer. "How long are you going to stay here?"  
  
Tifa stopped cold not sure what to answer. She wanted to stay forever with him by his side, but she can't say that. "How long do you want me to stay?" she asked, avoiding answering his question.  
  
"I don't know." Cloud honestly didn't know. He never really thought about living with Tifa, or with anyone at fact. His mom always told him he should find a nice girl that would take care of him. Only thing is that Cloud isn't really her boyfriend or anything. He thought about his answer, and then he said it. "Tifa you've been a great friend to me, heck you even helped me out of a coma." He noticed a smile starting to form on her face. "Well what I'm staying, err, saying is that you can stay as long as you want with me. If you want to live with me, its fine by me."  
  
"Thanks Cloud!" She ran up to hug him. She didn't want to let go, but had too.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll by one of those sofa beds so I can sleep on a bed instead of the floor." He said smiling.  
  
"Why don't you just buy another bed and put it into our bedroom, it'll." she slowed down and realized what she said, her voice lowered, ".be cheaper."  
  
Uh oh! He might think I like him.  
  
"Yea, why don't I. Were friends right?' said Cloud, completely oblivious to her liking of him. He wondered why her voice trailed off, but shrugged it off as her feeling sleepy. "Well, good night Tifa."  
  
"Good Night."  
  
Tifa slept in his room, while he was away building his mattress made out of blankets. As he was laying there he thought about Aeris, and how beautiful she was. She was so sweet to him. "I miss you Aeris." He soon fell to sleep. 


	3. Unwelcomed Greeting

A new day, Cloud thinks to himself. Wondering about how Tifa feels about living with him. Cloud yet has gotten out of his "bed" of blankets. All his has his the clothes his slept in, and he has his hands behind his head. He is just staring into the ceiling.  
  
Maybe I'll go shopping with Tifa today. I do need a new bed. Perhaps I'll just go looking for a new apartment for the both of us. She did say she didn't mind sleeping in the same room. What did that mean? I don't get it. She could have just meant that we are friends and it does not matter. Did she mean sleep in the same bed or different. C'mon Cloud! Obviously, she meant different. She is just here because she's visiting everyone. I think. What if she does want to stay with me permanently? What if that means forever? Is that what she really wants? She just wants to stay with her closest friend. Am I her closest friend? Do I tell her anything about me? Maybe I Should. What would Aeris say about all of this?  
  
A shadow casts itself over his face. Suddenly into vision Tifa's face appears, she is standing over him. Tifa is already dressed, she ready as usual.  
  
"Thinking?" she asks him. "Nothing new huh?" she kneels beside him on both of her knees. "So! What to do today?"  
  
He already forgot the first question. "I was thinking about buying a bed to sleep in."  
  
"Tired of sleeping on blankets huh?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yea, I kinda thought that maybe it's a smarter idea to sleep in a bed with a blanket over you, rather than sleeping on blankets and . well a blanket over . me." He says in a failed attempt to be humorous.  
  
"You could just do it backwards, and sleep on a blanket while a mattress is on top of you." She says smiling.  
  
He smiles to her. "That does not sound fun."  
  
"Would you rather have an entire bed on top of you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bunk bed?"  
  
After breakfast they both showered and dressed. Cloud wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt that fits him tight, tucked out, but fitting over his belt. Tifa wore jean shorts and white shirt. They left the apartment and made their way to the nearest store that sold home furniture.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yes?" she replies.  
  
"Were would I sleep?" Cloud asks.  
  
"Well you could have your bed back you know"  
  
"I haven't thought about that." He really did not.  
  
"Are we going to sleep in the same room?"  
  
"Is that what you want?" Tifa asks.  
  
"Umm. I don't know." He brushes his hand through his blonde hair. Cloud realizes that they are almost they're. The day was sunny as usual. He glanced at Tifa to see her hair playing with the wind. She eventually noticed him, and looked at him with her red eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
  
"Nothing!" he reacts. "Just don't know where to sleep." He thought for a second. "I do want to sleep somewhere other than my floor." He smiles. "For that I just sleep on the doorstep."  
  
"Thanks Cloud!"  
  
"Why?" he asked with a confused look.  
  
"So your just going to give me the apartment, as long as I step outside occasionally to feed you. I promise I'll keep the doorstep clean!" She grins.  
  
"Why do I bother to make a joke, you always have a better one."  
  
"Well at leasts things are interesting." She smiles as she playfully punches his cheek.  
  
Interesting is the right word. Since Tifa has been here everything has been pretty fun. Can't say I'm not enjoying myself at all. I can really get used to this. I haven't really lived with anyone, until well. that first day in Midgar. To think about it, I really miss being with everyone. That will never happen again. Reeve is working day and night as the president of Shinra. Barrett has his new life with Marlene. Cid has been flying left and right. The only reason he'll ever land is either he ran out of fuel, or he ran out of cigarettes. Maybe if the bathroom was clogged. No. he'll just do his business off the deck and laugh about who will be unfortunate enough to be walking out of their house that day..  
  
Cloud smiled and a laugh escaped from his last thought of Cid.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tifa ask him. "You have just been thinking this whole time, I decided to not bother you."  
  
"Oh! Nothing really, I'm just thinking about Cid. dumb bastard." He laughs quietly for a second.  
  
"Oh! Why don't we see them?"  
  
"Who?" Obviously clueless that she knew he was thinking of everyone.  
  
"The team, we could visit everyone. I know they are all busy, but. well we aren't. We could visit everyone."  
  
She's right. Wait. I'm not sure if I want to go though. I . I actually want to stay in peace and quiet for awhile. I want to stay with Tifa. I'm actually enjoying her company.  
  
"Yea, but. lets wait for awhile. things haven't calm down yet."  
  
"Hello, Hello, Hello." A quite familiar voice speaks behind them. They both turn around to see the turk of all turks. They were standing outside of the store.  
  
"Rude, guess what, looks like we are destined to see these jokers for the rest of our lives." Reno says as he pushes himself of the wall.  
  
"Reno, nice to . see you again." Says Cloud.  
  
"Its been awhile Reno, Rude. But you quite haven't changed you slob."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." He brushes his long red hair with his right hand.  
  
"Well its great to see that you are actually tucking you shirt in now. Baby steps." Replies Tifa.  
  
"Oh! Your right. I was at the bar last night and went to sleep. I was probably drunk. I saw blue eyes yesterday." He speaks as he unstuck his shirt out. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them.  
  
Cloud put his hand on his forehead in shame of actually knowing this pig.  
  
Reno begins undoing his belt. "Well then. So what brings you love birds together now a days." Finishes taking his belt off and tosses it to Rude. "Catch"  
  
".." Rude catches the belt and puts it over his shoulder. Rude on the other hand was dressed differently from the day before. He showered too.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asks Cloud replying to the comment Reno made.  
  
"Well you guys are a couple right?" He asks smoothly, giving off his usual smirk.  
  
"No!"  
  
Tifa remains quiet. thinking to herself. Her eyes show enough, but Cloud can't see clues that women leave, even If Tifa were to say Cloud I LOVE YOU!!! He would probably say "What does that mean?" or "I don't get it."  
  
"You're telling me. You have this beautiful chick around you all the time, and when I say beautiful I mean she is freaking hot, and you have the balls to tell me no?" says Reno as he smoothly walks in between them. "Spikey boy are you a fruit or something?" He turns around to look her up and down.  
  
Tifa starts to blush, but she attempts to hide it by walking away into the store.  
  
"Whatever." Replies Cloud.  
  
"You sadden me."  
  
"Big word." Cloud says obviously insulting Reno.  
  
Reno fixates his eyes on Clouds for a second. "Lets go Rude, and don't forget my belt." He walks away with his hands in his pocket.  
  
".."  
  
"Why did Tifa leave?" he asks himself. Cloud puts his hands in his pocket and walks into the store. 


	4. Impossible Kiss

As Cloud walks into the store, he wonders why Tifa was storming off like that. "Where is she?" He thought about calling out to her, but he suggested himself not to, Cloud did not want to embarrass himself in front of so many people. He starts to pick up his pace, noticing his anxiousness to find Tifa, he shrugs off any question to why he felt it.  
  
She turns off the faucet and grabs a paper to dry face with. She is removing any possible traces of what seemed tears that may have traveled down her face with the pain of love. She looks at herself in the mirror, and she leans in with her hands on both sides of the sink. "Look at you. You should know better." She sniffs, and brushes the back of her hand through her nose.  
  
Hope Cloud didn't catch on to me running away. What am I thinking? I want him to know! I'm just. scared to tell him, he might not want to be with me. What if he does want to be with me.? Ug! Tifa you just heard him. Reno you asshole. but . Cloud. do you only consider me a friend? Is it Aeris.? Cloud you don't get it do you!  
  
As Cloud rounds the final aisle in the home store he runs into a woman knocking her down on her bottom. "I'm sorry!" He rushes to pick her up. Grabbing her arm, Cloud helps her up. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Its okay, are you alright?" she asks.  
  
Cloud glances her all around quickly. She is a beautiful woman, long blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfect figure. "I'm fine, thanks."  
  
She brushes her hair behind her ears and smiles. "Well that's good then right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"None of us are hurt. My name is Lina."  
  
"Cloud, sorry about everything, I was just looking for a friend, and I was all nervous and well.  
  
"It's ok." Lina smiles warmly, "I'm a tough girl." Says Lina jabbing him playfully on the shoulder. "Well. umm. I guess." Cloud starts rubbing the back of his ahead, while looking away. "I guess. I'll see you later. sometime."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. Just without the bumping into each other thing." She laughs.  
  
"Yea. sorry again." He walks away. She continues on with her shopping.  
  
Tifa steps out of the bathroom and makes her way out of the hallway back into the store. Suddenly she walks into a man. "Sorry!"  
  
"I'm on a roll today." His blue eyes look at who he ran into this time.  
  
Tifa looks at him. "Cloud!" she calls out. She attempts a smile. "Sorry about that I.I. had to go to. do my business." She smiles.  
  
"Oh. I thought something was wrong. Good then so your fine. I was a little worry." He looks around. "So lets get on with shopping." He thinks for a second and corrects himself. "Start shopping."  
  
"Oh look. there's a bunk bed." Tifa then grins, and Cloud laughs.  
  
They come back to the apartment, with a large box. "So Tifa where to?"  
  
"I was about to ask you." She replied."  
  
"Uh. lets put this down"  
  
Tifa lets go immediately after his comment, knowing that Cloud could not possibly hold all that weight by himself.  
  
"Whoa! Tifa. he..p" Cloud loses his balance and drops forward with the box. The box booms a loud crash on the ground, with Cloud falling on top of it soon there after. He looks up with a beaten down look. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, I'm always here to help!" she says cheerfully. "Lets open the door first. Perhaps walking into the apartment with the door open might work better. Or you know I still like that doorstep idea."  
  
He looks at her with her grin, and stands up wiping the dust of his clothes. "You know Tifa your going to be the end of me." He thought for a second. "Is this how you helped barret with the . third floor thing?" He grins  
  
He faces changes to a mean look. "Hey Cloud! I have you know I was a very good help." She thinks of a better comeback. "Anyways, I probably can carry that box by myself." She laughs.  
  
"Ok" he walks into the apartment. "Put it into the bedroom I'll be watching T.V."  
  
"CLOUD!!!"  
  
It took two hours for the bed to be built. The room now consisted of two beds parallel to one another. "Lets test it!" Tifa says jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Cloud you really gotta check these things." She smiles. "Knowing how you build things." she starts jumping up and down on the mattress. "This thing will probably break down." When she finished that last word, the bed made a large crack and its legs collapsed from under it. Tifa lost her balance and fell onto the floor. "What the?" her face began to blush.  
  
"Go figure Tifa. you were right. Good thing you tried it."  
  
"Shut up Cloud!" Immediately she pounces on top of Cloud. He then falls back and yelps in pain. They then look into each others eyes. She is on top of him with her hands placed on his chest, and her legs were around his. Both of them feel something crawling up from their stomach and into their throats. One could not say anything to the other. Tifa starts to lean her face in. Cloud closes his eyes. Tifa still with her eyes open almost lets a tear out. Tifa is still looking at him. Could this be true, can she really kiss him. She could not believe it. Her hand begins to makes its way to caress his face. Slowly she leans in, inches away she closes her eyes. Her heart is beating rapidly. Her lips nervously prepare themselves for the kiss. One more inch, and Tifa will have her kiss.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
Tifa jumps up and falls back nervously. Cloud gets up and looks at Tifa, and walks to answer the door.  
  
"Cloud." She whispers under her breath.  
  
Cloud makes his way to the door. "Who is it?" 


	5. Obnoxious Interuption

"I can't believe." Tifa looks down at the floor. Her heart is about to blow through her chest. A bead of sweat drips down her right cheek.  
  
"Coming!" yells Cloud as the door continues taking a beating from the knocking lunatic.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!! "Hey! Spikey ass open the door." Someone yells loudly.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on a sec." What was about to happen back there. were we going. to. Kiss? No way. That's impossible; Tifa won't ever kiss me. she's just. Tifa. "Who is it?" As Cloud leaned in close to the door he heard.  
  
"Stupid ass can't you recognize my fucking voice?" yells the maniac.  
  
"I recognized that language you dumb lunatic."  
  
"Who the fuck you calling a lunatic!?! Kiss my ass pretty boy!"  
  
Cloud opens the door only to reveal the one and only Cid Highwind dressed in his usual. "Do you ever change clothes?  
  
Cid walks in without being invited and looks around, he takes a quick puff of his cigarette, and blows the smoke in Cloud's direction. "Well then, Blondy has a place to live." He walks to the sofa scratching his buttock, and sits down. "So?" he plops his feet on the table in front of the sofa. "When did you move here?"  
  
Cloud closes the door as he mutters "Come right in" under his breath. Cloud tugs his white shirt and motions his way to the sofa. "A week ago." Cloud then plops himself at the end of the table and crosses his arms.  
  
"Loser you can sit on the sofa ya know!" Cid blurts out.  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
Tifa stands up and rushes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and touches her face. "Cloud were you going. or was I going. i. I don't know." Tifa began washing her face.  
  
"You have anything to drink here." Cid gets up and walks to the kitchen. "What about grub?" Stomping his feet obnoxiously loud on the floor he opens the refrigerator. "You pussy! You have no fucking beer. And you call this a house?"  
  
"Its an apartment Cid." Cloud replies as he gets up, he coughs from the cigerette haze that grew in the living room. "Did your mom teach any manners?" "Yea! I think I remember her telling me something about that." Cid pulls out a soda and opens it. "So? Did you hear about anyone else yet?" he paused and drank from the soda. "Oh and I talked to Reeve, a real tight ass. He left the stupid mog on the Highwind. The dog is on it I think."  
  
"Cid you've been fighting with us all this time and you still don't know that it was a cat ? Cloud asks as he strolls into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs a soda. Suddenly a long and audible belch nearly deafened Cloud's ears. "The fuck is wrong with you Cid?"  
  
"Watch your language boy! Didn't your mom teach you anything."  
  
"The heck you talking about Cid! All I hear from you is fuck this, and shit that, don't forget that ass is your favorite word." Tifa grins as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Tifa! You're here? Well isn't this fucking grand. Three of us." Cid pauses, as he counts to make sure, "yea, the three of us all here together. All we need is. the rest of us." Cid decided not to try and count everyone else.  
  
"How are you Cid? And the Highwind?" asks Tifa.  
  
"Oh the Highwind got all fucked up. I fixed it enough that it actually flies, but needs a lot of work. I was thinking on making another one. but don't know if I have the patience."  
  
"Big word." Cloud interrupts.  
  
"Patience." Cid glares. "To make another one. I'll probably just fix this piece of shit.  
  
They each are leaning on one end of the kitchen. Continuing their conversation. They decided to get to the living room. Cid then takes a big puff of his cigarette, and tosses it into the sink. Tifa immediately turns on the sink to turn off the cigarette. After they finally sat down and had a decent conversation. They asked Cid if he was going to be in Junon long.  
  
"Not really, got other stupid shit to do." Cid scratches his crotch for a second. "Some tight ass at the relief town by Midgar, paid me to go pick some people up and bring them over to the relief town. The fucker told me something having to do with the search for whoever might be alive in Midgar. That's when I saw Reeve, he told me they plan on trying to rebuild Midgar, for something about raising the morale for people, I sure told him he must be a stupid fuck.. You know Tifa I think your wrong.  
  
"Wrong with what?" Tifa curiously ask, she immediately takes a quick glance at Cloud.  
  
"Fuck is my favorite word. Go figure huh?" Cid pauses. "Well anyway. Reeve dosen't have the Turks anymore. I think they're working for someone else now, unless Reeve was just saying that because he has some secret plan or something." He continues, as he scratches is unshaven facial hair. Then moves back to his crotch. "Reeve has me picking people and other shit up. Of course with the money I'm getting off this crap, I'm going to completely rebuild the Highwind. I mean how it was before the first lever I pulled. Saves money with the fuel.  
  
Cloud somewhat interested, gets up and goes to the bathroom. "Be back guys."  
  
"Don't worry I won't hit on your girlfriend." Yells Cid.  
  
Cloud paused for a second and then continued to the bathroom. Does everyone think I'm going out with Tifa? I'm just her best friend. Whatever. Cloud goes into the bathroom lost in thought.  
  
Cid continues to ramble on about mechanics, while Tifa is thinking about Cloud.  
  
He didn't say anything? Does that mean he likes me. no . perhaps he just is sick and tired of hearing that. Why does everyone say we are going out. I can't believe we almost kissed. Cloud wanted to kiss me. or maybe just me kiss Cloud.  
  
Her lips start to feel strange as she continues thinking about the missed kiss. She feels almost an impossible urge to just run up to Cloud and kiss him the best she can. Tifa bites her lip, and cover her face as she begins to blush.  
  
Aeris, I miss you. Would I have kissed you? Aeris I .  
  
Cloud suddenly feels a strong urge, a revelation. "I want to see you Aeris, I want to see you again." Lost in thought he thinks about the gondola ride.  
  
Cloud later returns, and Tifa is listening to Cid blabber on. "Cid do you ever shut up?"  
  
That actually stopped him. "Whatever dumbass, oh shit! I have to get the fuck out of here." He jumps up and rushes to the door.  
  
"Why?" asks Tifa.  
  
"Need to pick up the part I'm here in Junon for." He exclaims.  
  
Cloud walks to the door to open it, but by the time he got there Cid opened the door himself. Cid then pats him on the back, hard.  
  
"Take care spikey. I'll be back. Call me on the PHS if anything." Cid then rushes out the door and running in full motion. Cloud shuts the door and looks at Tifa's red eyes staring at him. He looks into her eyes. 


	6. Thoughts Between Love and Hate

"What is it Cloud?" Asks Tifa. She is holding her elbows.  
  
Cloud removes his blue eyes from her sight. "Nothing." Just that I can't believe you are that beautiful. "Nothing at all." He runs his hand through his hair. "Didn't think I'd here from him again so soon."  
  
"You talked to him before?"  
  
"Yea, I must've forgotten to tell you that." Cloud walks to the sofa and sits next to Tifa. "How do you think he knew my apartment was here?" He looks into her crimson red eyes. Tifa if you only knew what you meant to me back then. Cloud looks at his clock above the T.V. "Its getting late." He got up and stretched, and fell back down on the sofa.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I still think you should've tried the bunk bed idea."  
  
Cloud grins, and Tifa smiles.  
  
Later that night Cloud and Tifa respectfully went to bed. Tifa was sleeping soundly in Cloud's old bed. Cloud was lying on his broken bed thinking about the thoughts that occurred to him about three days ago. He shifted his position, and the bed made all sort of sounds that just didn't sound right to him.  
  
Meteor could not have possibly been summoned. If I didn't try to settle my score, He, no Sephiroth, that megalomaniac, that AHH! I can't stand it. Why didn't he just stay dead at the mako reactor? Why don't you just stay dead!  
  
Cloud pauses to calm himself down. He recomposes himself and then goes back to his train of thought.  
  
If Sephiroth stayed dead. so would have I, I . I died. I can't believe I was. If it wasn't for Hojo, Zack, Sephiroth, and I would just. have been dead. How would I be? I don't remember anything during that time. If it weren't for the records I found at the Shinra Mansion, I wouldn't known, anything. For that matter if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have been alive. Would it have mattered if I were alive? Aeris is dead now. How would it feel. to be dead? Is it just, nothing? Is that all it could possibly be. Nothing, endless nothing. No feelings, no thoughts, how could I deal with that. Maybe I wouldn't deal with it because it's just nothing. That's it; I'm just. dead. gone. No more thinking. no more living. no more feeling. hate. love. they just do not exist when your dead.  
  
Cloud begins to shed a tear at the thought of what could have been, or could be.  
  
But, NO! Aeris, I saw her hand. back at. when I destroyed Sephiroth. when I DESTROYED HIM FROM MY MIND!!! You will never plague my mind again. I remember very well that battle. Tifa told me I was just standing there while the crater was collapsing, she told me I looked like I wasn't even there, that I was somewhere lost in my mind. You will never control me again Sephiroth. NEVER! You were destroyed inside out. The energy that made you powerful self-destructed you after the punishment I dealt to you. I had no LIMIT!!! No LIMIT! To the hate I had for you, and I released it on you with punishing blow after punishing blow, menacing you body. I could remember the tears I had running down my cheeks, the thought of Aeris, the thought of you killing her! She did not deserve that Sephiroth, you fucking asshole! You are no better than the people you hated the most, those who. "Are after your mother." No better I tell you, Aeris could have lived, we could have loved. You didn't want that did you, you wanted to ruin my life every possible way. Killing me once wasn't enough! Of course not, I killed you too didn't I.  
  
Cloud evilly smiles.  
  
I remember the look on your face. You could not fucking believe this. boy. whom you thrust you incredibly powerful blade.thrust it through my body. you couldn't believe I lifted you up. Yes Sephiroth, I! I lifted you up with your own sword through my body. I threw you over the ledge. You were killed Sephiroth. I KILLED YOU! You fell in your beloved lifestream. You almost killed Tifa. You killed my mother. My mother was kind. I can't fucking believe that I lost everyone to you. you fucking lunatic.  
  
Cloud tries to calm down, but the thought of Aeris just took over the remainder of emotions.  
  
I want you back. I want you back Aeris, please come back to me. I need you! I love you Aeris. Aeris I didn't want you to bury you. the water seemed right, but I didn't want to let you go. I still don't know why I let you go Aeris. I probably would have held your lifeless body until mine gave out. I .I would have just stayed there. Holding you.  
  
Cloud shifts in his bed again. He then looked at Tifa. She is sleeping peacefully. He smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me Tifa." I don't want to be alone. Never again. He turned around to sleep, but just couldn't. Aeris was all over his mind. Sephiroth was almost completely removed from his mind.  
  
I saw your hand Aeris, you were reaching out to me. Were you at the Promise Land? Aeris I'll find you someday. I promise. I'm your bodyguard after all. I remember everytime we slept at an inn. I would watch you go to sleep. I remember the Cosmo Candle. I never wanted to leave. You were so. peaceful. I remember so much about you Aeris. I remember the first time you used curative magic on me. You helped me. I was not used to being helped. You were so beautiful when you used materia. Thank you Aeris. For teaching me about . feelings. I quite didn't understand feelings. I did not know how to deal with them. I was so cold to so many. If I hurt you in any way I'm so sorry. I wouldn't ever hurt you. I can't possibly hurt you. If I hurt your feelings or anything other pain I caused you. I'm so sorry. I remember a dream I had. I can't remember why I said this in your dream, but I remember I said it to you. "Sorry about what happened back there." We were in some forest. You told me "Its ok." Ok to what? I don't know why I said that but I did. I don't remember a lot of things. The group told me how Tifa stayed by me the whole time I was in mako shock. I don't remember anything that happened then. She never answered my questions about those days in mako shock. Tifa. you stayed with me. Why? I don't understand why you. did that for me. Tifa I loved you so much. did you ever feel the same way for me?  
  
Cloud slowly drifts to sleep. Thoughts slowly recede to be brought up another day. His sub-conscience houses so many thoughts that one would go mad, but Cloud is like everybody else. 


	7. Is it True?

A quick kick to the leg, woke Cloud up from his slumber. Cloud yawns, and waits for his eyes to adjust. "Did you really have to kick me?" asks Cloud.  
  
"Yes I did!" Tifa said cheerfully. She places her hands on her waist, and then says, "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Cloud eventually got up from his horribly built bed and got dressed. Tossing on the quickest pair shorts, and black shirt, He went to eat at the kitchen. As Cloud walked through the hallway, he started to feel something different. Perhaps, It is something all too familiar. "I, don't, feel so, good." He stumbles from left to right. Suddenly with one last breath he muttered out, "Tifa!" Cloud falls on his back and everything goes black.  
  
The reunion has begun anew.  
  
It has?  
  
Will you join us?  
  
.  
  
It is time that you give in to your blood.  
  
Who are you?  
  
You have met me before  
  
.  
  
Do not fret; you should be able to recognize me.  
  
Sephiroth?  
  
.Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
.  
  
"Cloud! Wake up!" She screams leaning over his stunned body. She shakes him repeatedly.  
  
"I'm. up." Cloud grunts from the abuse he is receiving. "What, What happened?" As Cloud starts to sit up, a sharp pain raises through his back. "Oww!" His voice pierces through Tifa's ears.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud, You.you ok?" Tifa worries. She then helps him up. "Cloud, what happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just walking to the kitchen, and then, I just blacked out." He looks at Tifa. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Lets eat I'm hungry." He smiles  
  
After breakfast, Cloud and Tifa went for a walk through Junon. Their usual round consisted of walking from their apartment, all the way to the end of Junon and back. They talked about everything.  
  
Placing his right hand in his pocket, Cloud looks at Tifa with his blue eyes. "Tifa?  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What happened to you yesterday with Reno and Rude?" He asks completely oblivious to her feelings. "When you stormed off into the store, what happened?"  
  
She didn't know how to answer. "I was just mad at how Reno acted." Not really, I was just hurt. "He just got on my nerves." Why can't I just tell you the truth? "After awhile I just felt like walking away was the right thing to do." It was more like run away. Cloud, it hurt me that you just, did not care. "Thanks for worrying." She fakes a smile to him.  
  
"Good to know that you fine." Being convinced by her smile, he nodded off any other questions close to the subject. "Yesterday was a really long day." He tugs on his black shirt, and the looks back at her.  
  
"Seriously, To think we saw Reno, Rude, and Cid." Gazing to her right with her red eyes, she fell prey to the beautiful site of the ocean and the sky. "How did you sleep on your bed?" She grinned at him passing her crimson eyes over him.  
  
"Well besides the ache in my neck. It wasn't half bad. Then again I barely got up, and well most of my body pretty much is sore from sleeping on that mess of a bed.  
  
"You could always sleep on the doorstep as we originally planned." Tifa laughs. She passes her hand through her dark brown hair.  
  
They both made it back at around five o' clock. Cloud went straight to fixing the bed. Tifa went on to cook dinner. In two hours they met at the small white dinner table in the kitchen. Tifa told Cloud about how clever little Marlene is. Cloud listened while enjoying the great food.  
  
"Cloud we should visit Barret and Marlene." Tifa said  
  
Cloud thinks about it as he chews silently on his food. "Sure, why not. Should we walk or should we find a ride over?"  
  
"Why not walk? Or are you a little out of shape?" She grins at him.  
  
"Walking it is. We'll pack tonight and head tomorrow." He smiles at her. "Unless you think it's too soon?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
They finish their food and set up for bed. Cloud was almost done fixing his bed, and Tifa was in the bathroom changing.  
  
"Cloud!" she yells, "Are you really seriously about going to Kalm?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems so sudden. I won't lie to you Cloud, I'm really enjoying living together. Its been pretty fun!" She steps out of the bathroom, wearing grey sweat pants, and a white tank top. "I can't wait for tomorrow. You're done packing right?" She continues when she sees Cloud nodding his acknowledgement. "Barret is sure in for a surprise. Can't wait!"  
  
Cloud always like that about her, she was always so positive, so cheerful. It usually brought a smile to his face on what could be otherwise a bad day. Not that today was bad.  
  
"We should sleep early."  
  
"I know." She jumps on her bed.  
  
Cloud walks to her bed. "Tifa I've enjoyed this time too, so don't think its just you, Ok?"  
  
That brought a smile to her face, and an impulse that she wouldn't have done under any normal condition. She jump up and hugged him, but immediately thereafter, Tifa kissed Cloud quickly.  
  
"." Cloud remained quiet.  
  
Tifa stepped back realizing what she has just done. She gasped at what just occurred to her.  
  
She kissed me? Why? I don't understand. Tifa? "Tifa?"  
  
She hesitates. "Yes?"  
  
"What was that?" he paused and then continued. "For?'  
  
"I. I don't know." Her cheeks began to blush. Tifa suddenly feels this overwhelming urge. She recognizes it very well. Tifa spoke braver then she has ever spoken before. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you again." Her heart is beating out of her chest.  
  
She's going to kiss me. Why? I'm a nervous wreck right now. Why am I freaking out. Why do I feel this way?  
  
Tifa takes a step forward, she is standing so close to Cloud. She looks up into his eyes. Their red and blue eyes gaze into each other. Tifa closes her eyes. So does Cloud. Tifa feels herself leaning closer The warmth of his body can be felt. She feels close to his lips. Tifa musters up her last bit of courage and leans in to his face. 


	8. No Happier Place Than Now

What is going on here? I don't understand this. Why am I here? Right now. Tifa? I don't understand.  
  
  
  
Cloud moves his head back. "I don't understand." Why? "Why are you kissing me?"  
  
Tifa's eyes express the emotions that must be going through her entire soul. "I just wanted to." I love you. "Its something I think that was just supposed to happen.  
  
Cloud nervously falls on his back. Lifting himself with his arms, he looks at Tifa. Why is she looking at me like that? What does this all mean? "Tifa, I don't understand this. I mean I used to."  
  
  
  
Tifa puts a finger on his mouth. She is now sitting down next to him. "Don't ruin it for me." Her heart is about to blow up. Her blood is flowing all over her body, warmth emanates from inside out. "Cloud, I had a crush on you when we were kids. I never admitted it to you because of my friends. No one liked you. I didn't understand why, but I didn't help to change that."  
  
"Tifa I used to have a crush on you too, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
I know you liked me Cloud. I remember. We were in the lifestream. I couldn't tell you what happened when you were in mako shock. You would've have distanced yourself. I couldn't lose you. I stood by you because I loved you, I love you more than you'll ever believe. Even more than I thought, I didn't know how much I was into you. "Everything Cloud, its just one of those things. Don't question it. Would you rather live your life not ever kissing your old crush?" I wouldn't.  
  
"I don't know. I guess not, but your Tifa, my best friend. I just kissed my best friend."  
  
"I kissed first Cloud." She thought and then added. "Twice!" Smiling, she runs her hand through her beautiful hair.  
  
But I kissed back, I did. I did kiss her back. "I kissed you back."  
  
"Yea, you did." Rather well too. "Cloud, does it bother you that we kissed?"  
  
"Yea, no wait, it doesn't, but it just bothers me, but not in that way. I'll just shut up." He smiles to her. He is finally showing some kind of emotion besides confusion. "So what does this mean?"  
  
She pondered what she might answer. Finally she thought of the perfect answer. She still hasn't told him she is in love with him. "Nothing at all. Two friends that have known each other all their lives, end up living together, and well they kissed. Now they know how it feels to kiss the other." It feels great!  
  
"Don't forget to add saving the world." Cloud replies. "Well I just have one more question." Tifa jumped on top of him giving him the warmest hug he has ever felt in his entire life. Cloud didn't even bother asking the question. She already knew.  
  
Tifa and Cloud start kissing in each others embrace.  
  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa, stayed awake the whole night. They are about everything. Whether it was about old memories, or even cheese, they spoke to each other. Both of them didn't know what to do, so they stayed awake talking.  
  
"Cloud? Who did you play with, or what did you play with. I mean nobody wanted to be friends with you."  
  
  
  
"I never did do anything to receive that treatment you know." Cloud replied defensively  
  
"I know Cloud, it was my fault. To my friends you weren't good enough. I'm sorry Cloud. I should have said something to them."  
  
"Whatever, I guess that's over with already."  
  
"Lets just drop that." Tifa regrets asking the question. A question begins nagging at her mind. Should I ask?  
  
"What's wrong?" Cloud asks Tifa.  
  
"Nothing, Cloud do you like me?"  
  
"Huh!?" The question caught him off guard. Worst of all he doesn't know how to answer it.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Cloud." She looks at him with her eyes.  
  
They remained quiet for a while.  
  
"I guess. I'm not sure." Cloud speaks up  
  
"You guess? So that means?"  
  
"I don't know, it means I guess." He gazes his blue eyes on her. "The kiss really hit something."  
  
"Well three kisses, and a long kiss." Her cheeks start to turn red.  
  
"Yea, well they hit something, I don't know. Why do you always put me in the spot?" He decides not to let her answer, before she does it again. "I guess I really liked the kissing."  
  
"So did I" She smiles to him. "Lets go to bed. We have only a few hours till we leave Junon."  
  
"Yea."  
  
They go to the bedroom, and Cloud lies down under his covers. Tifa remained standing for a second. A little unsure she walks to his bed. She looks at Cloud facing the other way. Her right hand nervously grabs the covers, and picks them up. Slowly she slides into bed next to him.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud turns around in his bed only to see Tifa's red eyes one inch away from his.  
  
She smiles and lays her head on the pillow. He does the same. They continued looking into each others eyes.  
  
I still can't believe I kissed Tifa, or she kissed me. Either way I kissed back. What do I say from now on? Wait! She's lying down next to me. She's so pretty. Her eyes are closed and she just looks so peaceful. Cloud do you believe this. You and your best friend kissed. I've known her since I can remember, and here she is. Tifa is lying down next to me, on the same bed. So what does this mean? What do I do? Why is she lying down next me. Are we closer friends now? I don't know. I like this.  
  
He laughs to himself very quietly. His arm somehow made its way around Tifa. Cloud is holding on to Tifa.  
  
The world can end and it wouldn't matter to me. I'm happy here. Right here, right now. I don't want to be nowhere else. Cloud thank you for holding me. It's not like the world hasn't almost ended, but at least if it would, I'm right were I want to be. I love you Cloud 


	9. The Adventure Begins

Once the morning was through, both Cloud and Tifa started their journey. They were on their way to Kalm by way past Fort Condor.  
  
"Hey Cloud?" asks Tifa.  
  
"Yea?" He tugs on his white tank top, and neatly places it around his blue jeans.  
  
"Didn't you say they were building a town by Fort Condor?" Her hand brushers through her hair, while she has a backpack slung over her right shoulder.  
  
"Yea?" Cloud says shifting his backpack.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could visit it. What do you say?" Tifa continues cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think the construction is done yet. They might have a few houses down, but that's about it.  
  
The sky was still morning. The wind was light, and the temperature was very hot. After Meteor nearly hit. The ozone layer was still affected by its coming. Scientist predict that it will take a few years for the ozone layer to return to normal, but they say it will. Cloud and Tifa were walking on endless plains. They watched all the trees and animals that they passed. Cloud wore his back pack which covered a portion of the buster sword. He brought it just in case, monster still inhabit this world. Tifa already had her glove on.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually carrying my sword." Cloud spoke as he felt the heavy wait on his back. "It'll slow me down a little." Cloud nodded off that last comment because he was already used to it.  
  
"Well you kept yourself pretty well in shape." Tifa playfully punched his arm.  
  
The day continued to pass as they walked. Junon was not even in distance anymore. Cloud looked around as he felt like something was wrong.  
  
"What's up Cloud?" She looks at his blue eyes, noticing his suspician.  
  
"Something is." Cloud was interrupted as a large wolf-like animal pounced on Tifa. The furry brown creature was knocked off Tifa when Cloud charged at it with his shoulder. When Cloud fell on top of the wolf, it started kicking everywhere hit Cloud a few times.  
  
"Cloud watch out!"  
  
When he looked he saw that the wolf lunged itself at his throat. "Uh oh!" Cloud trips himself landing on his back. The wolf overthrew itself and landed on its feet. Cloud jumped up reaching for his buster sword. A loud snarl, and a thud could be heard as another wolf pounced Cloud from behind. Cloud curses himself for forgetting that wolves hunt in packs. That means there might be more. The wolf started biting at Cloud's leg.  
  
Tifa lunged herself at that wolf, sending the wolf rolling on the ground. Tifa readies herself in fighting stance. Cloud gets up removing his buster sword from his sheath. Tifa watches him. "You ok?" she asks Cloud.  
  
"Yea, it only hurt a little. Lets remember to cast cure after this." Cloud says confidently.  
  
Cloud and Tifa position themselves back to back. The two wolves walk around them readying a pincer attack, but before they could charge at the two friends. Cloud charges catching one off surprise. Cloud jumps and lifts his sword high up in the air, and swings down over his head. The wolf attempted to get out of the way, but it was too late. Cloud's sword landed on its target with such ferocity that the wolf fell in two halves.  
  
By now the other wolf started charging at Tifa, but before Tifa could the same, fire appeared out of nowhere. The wolf falls down yelping in pain as the fire started burning its flesh. It died soon enough casting a horrible smell. "Cloud good going on the fire magic."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Tifa. I didn't cast anything." Cloud looks around as someone is walking closer to the battlefield.  
  
"Hello there, ah! I remember you, Cloud was it?" asked a pretty young women with a staff. She was wearing a light purple dress, and her brown hair was tied up in a braid.  
  
"Yea, how did you know my name?"  
  
The woman came into view, "Forgot me already?" Lina said.  
  
"Oh! I remember now, I bumped into you at the furniture store." Said Cloud as he wiped some of the dirt off his clothes. "Your name is Lina right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tifa walked away from the scorched wolf. "Hi, I'm Tifa, thanks for helping me."  
  
"Hello Tifa, my name is Lina, I happened to be here at the right time."  
  
Tifa glared at her. "I could have handled it myself."  
  
"I don't deny it, you look like a strong woman, I am very sure you are capable of taking care of yourself." Lina said to Tifa. "I'm sorry if you feel I'm putting you down, I didn't intend on making you feel that way." Lina looked down on the ground.  
  
"Its ok." Tifa smiled. "I mean one way or another the wolves are dead, right?"  
  
Cloud starts scratching the back of his head. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Ah yes, I'm heading the Athena project." Said Lina.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tifa.  
  
"The new town being built in this area." She points to the east. "Over that way, its close by if you want to come and stay a night their. It will take about two or three days to reach it."  
  
"Wouldn't it be like five consider its by Fort Condor."  
  
"Well it's a little more that halfway between Junon and Fort Condor. So it isn't that far away."  
  
"So why were you at a furniture store in Junon?" asked Tifa. The wind picks up for only a moment.  
  
"I needed to order a lot of furniture for the houses, they will come furniture ready. For those who lost everything at Midgar, as well as, other will be able to live their too, but if you lived in Midgar the price is cheaper." Lina closes her brown eyes, and opens them again letting out a sigh. Its been tough so far."  
  
"Well then lets get going. I think we should waste any more time, more wolves might come." Cloud runs his hand through his hair, "So lets mosey."  
  
"Cid was right, that does sound kinda wussy." Tifa joked. She smiled as her eyes gazed at his.  
  
"Funny." Cloud smiled.  
  
"Oh wait Cloud your bite wound!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"That's right." He looked down only to see that already let out a little blood. The wolf tore a little off the bottom of the jeans. "Great!"  
  
Tifa kneels down, she touches the green materia that was Cure, and it began to glow. Tifa aimed her fighting hand in the direction that was Cloud's wound. Her right hand was emanating light all around. Finally a green aura circulated around Cloud's leg. The materia cut off all the light and the spell finished. "There you go Cloud. How do you feel?  
  
"I'm fine thanks." He looks at everyone. "So were off?"  
  
The two women nod their heads and started heading off in the direction to Athena. Cloud followed closely behind. Protecting them from rear attacks. Soon enough the day turned to night, and they camped out.  
  
A fire was warming up the three as they sat around it. In the night time the temperature severly drops due to Meteor's attack. They sat there gazing at the fire. They only had two tents so Cloud volunteered to sleep outside in the sleeping bag. Eventually the three went to sleep. Cloud layed there starind at the night sky. Stars twinkled all around. Out in the open everything could be seen. Cloud saw a shooting star, and just as rapidly he thought of a wish.  
  
"I wish Aeris was back." 


	10. A Birds Eye

Where am I? What's going on? Tifa? Lina? Anyone? Am I, falling? I am. Its so cold, so dark. I, I can't see anything.  
  
Nothing could be seen, and nothing could be heard. Cloud was in a forever freefall. The temperature so cold, that one could not possibly live for too long. Cloud looked around, he saw a small circular light very, very far from where he was, but at the rate he was falling, he would be there in a few seconds.  
  
I see it. What is it? Tifa! Lina! I don't understand why I am here. I'm almost at the light, but I don't want to go. It's starting to get warm. No, it's starting to get hot.  
  
Suddenly the light passes him and envelops him. It was so bright, that his eyes remained closed. It felt like fire was all around him. Close enough to hurt, but not close enough to burn him. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"I will see you soon Cloud. In time we will meet again. I will not be the same. I want to get out of here. It hurts me to be here, I do not want to be here anymore. I need your help to get me out of this place. Hurry! Release me." The voice flickered away in the scorching fire.  
  
"Who are you?" He tried to open his eyes, but the light was so bright. Cloud tried again, but no luck. "Tell me who you are?"  
  
Suddenly the fire actually began to touch him. It started to burn him. Everywhere all he felt was burning. Cloud yelled in pain. Crying out, he tried to shake himself in every direction. The fire remained on him, burning him entirely  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
Cloud jumps up screaming in anguish. He looked around panting, "What?" beads of sweat were pouring down his face. He was at the camp. It was still dark. Insects were making noises through the plains, off in the distance Cloud could see a forest. He saw something in the forest, but it was so far away. "A light?"  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa ran out of her tent. "What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. Just a really bad nightmare." He looked up at her. His heart was about to just stop beating from the scare. "I think I'm going to stay awake for the remainder of the night."  
  
"Are you sure Cloud?" She kneels by his side.  
  
"What's going on?" Lina steps out of her tent scratching her eyes. Half yawning, she says, "What was that noise?"  
  
"It was me."  
  
"Cloud had a nightmare." Tifa looked at Lina.  
  
"Oh" Lina replies, she stretches and looks around. She fixes her white shirt  
  
Cloud suddenly remembers the light in the forest. When he looks again, it was gone. "Now that's weird."  
  
"What?" Tifa asks.  
  
He looks back at her half-dazed, "Huh? Oh! No nothing."  
  
"Your sure?" Tifa asks Cloud.  
  
"Yea. Go back to sleep." He looks at her red eyes. "You should rest up, I'll be fine. You too Lina."  
  
"What?" she asks tiredly  
  
"Go back to sleep, you need your rest."  
  
"Oh. Ok, if you need anything, just scream." She smiles and steps back into her tent.  
  
"Cloud if you like I'll stay here with you. I don't mind." She looks at him, and wipes a bit of his sweat away from his face.  
  
"No its ok Tifa, I need you to rest, so if any other monsters attack us, you could save me, or protect me." He smiles to her; he knew that would get her to go. He didn't know how he knew what to say, but he went with it.  
  
She smiles content with his compliment. "Ok Cloud." She kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight." Tifa got up and stretched. When she finished, she went into her tent.  
  
Well it's the night and me. What was that light? I saw it and it just, disappeared out of nowhere. I wonder if Tifa saw it. Probably not, she would have said something. There's something about Lina, I can't put my tongue on it, but she is familiar. She really doesn't look like someone I know. She does have familiar features, but that's about it. Nothing that I could say, hey I know this person. Maybe I should go to sleep. No, definitely not if I have to deal with another nightmare like the one I had. I think I'm going to exercise.  
  
That he did. Cloud got up and started to do all sorts of exercises, but not enough of it to tire him out. Push ups, jogging. Cloud started to sword practice, he hasn't practiced in about a month.  
  
Two hours passed by, the sun has already risen. Tifa and Lina are busy doing something. Cloud walked up to them to see what they were doing. Tifa was already finished preparing food, and Lina was setting up the plates.  
  
Seems like they're getting along. Tifa seems to like Lina a lot. To believe Lina heads the project of Athena, its good that towns are being built. People need new homes. I wonder about the new Mideel town. I probably should ask Lina.  
  
Cloud begins to approach Lina, when he caught something running by the side of his eye. Immediately he looked to see what it was. His eyes widen as he gazed upon what was right in front of him. A large bird, was looking at him straight in the eye. Before Cloud could react, the bird kicked Cloud. As Cloud fell back on to one of the tent, Tifa was already charging at the bird. She felt something inside her drive her abilities. When Tifa made her way to the bird, she jumped on its chest, pushed off with one leg, and back flipped off the bird, kicking it in its face. Cloud began to get up. Tifa charged at the bird again and punched it in the chest. The bird fell back. When Cloud got up, he looked around for his sword. It was lying next to his sleeping bag.  
  
Lina saw all the commotion and ran to her tent to get her staff; it had materia equipped in its slots. She jumped in her tent and grabbed her staff, it was a plain, dull looking staff, it had two material slots on it.  
  
Cloud picked up his huge buster sword. He saw the bird still receiving punishment from Tifa. He grinned, "Not bad Tifa." Cloud began to charge at the bird. The huge condor started to flap its wings, Tifa started to lose her balance, the bird kicked her and tried to peck at her. She rolled on the ground to avoid a peck, when she looked up; it was about to peck her again. She rolled to the right. Cloud jumped up in the, and brought his sword overhead. The condor noticed, and slapped him away with its wing. Cloud landed hard on the floor.  
  
Lina got out of the tent, but as she got out the condor was right in front of her. As it was about to kick her, Tifa charged into it with her shoulder, she brought her leg flexibly over her head and stomped over its head with her kick. The bird reacted with its wing knocking Tifa over.  
  
Cloud charged at the bird again. This time he prepared to do a stabbing maneuver. The bird continued to fight off Tifa, while Lina began to hit it with her staff. As Cloud closed in, he thrust his sword forward. The bird turned around to see Cloud, but it was too late. Cloud made a piercing impact into its chest; Cloud began to push it deeper. The condor screeched in horror. The oversized bird collapsed to the ground. Cloud looked at it. Then he pulled his sword out of its body. I have to clean my sword now, he thought.  
  
"Are you both ok?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yea." Tifa replied with a half breath.  
  
"I'm good." Cloud responds. He looks at the bird, and back to the two girls. "Anyone hungry?" 


	11. Athena Under Siege

After they ate, Cloud, Tifa, and Lina picked up the campsite. Before they left, Cloud cleaned his buster sword, while Tifa and Lina had a conversation about the battle. Finally when he finished, Cloud stood up and sheathed his sword on his back.  
  
"So were off?"  
  
"I'm ready." Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"Me too." Lina said, now dressed in khakis and a white T-shirt.  
  
Cloud tugs on his black tank top that he changed too.  
  
"Cloud why are you always tugging on your shirts?" asked Tifa curiously.  
  
"I don't know, I guess its because I'm still used to the SOLDIER uniform. Oh and Tifa!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for the good cooking."  
  
"Ah, compliments to he who provided the meat." Lina said.  
  
Cloud grins. "Alright then, lets go.  
  
After a few hours of walking, they battled a few really small birds, but nothing threatening. Lina used her staff, to aide her walking. While Cloud looked behind them to see if anything decided to surprised them yet again. Tifa was walking with her hands behind her head, enjoying the breeze, even if the temperature was significantly hot.  
  
In the distance, loud banging could be heard. "What's that noise?" asked Cloud. Tifa already dropping her hands to look.  
  
"I don't know." Said Lina.  
  
Cloud puts his hand over his eyes so he can see well. He saw a lights appear over and over. "I see lights, I guess that's what is causing the noise." Then it came into view for him. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Asked Lina  
  
"Those are explosions."  
  
"WHAT!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Oh no! Its them." Lina starts running towards what seemed like a battle.  
  
Cloud without thinking started running after her. Tifa joined a second thereafter. "Cloud what do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets be careful."  
  
When they finally reached the general area, Cloud and Tifa finally caught up to Lina. "Hey you run pretty fast." Cloud said.  
  
"They are attacking Athena."  
  
"Who are they?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Some new corporation that sprung up overnight. Mostly ex-Shinra, that did not like the way Reeve runs things."  
  
"You mean scumbags?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Well let's do something. Who are the good guys?"  
  
"Most of them will either be the people being killed, or the men in khakis uniform."  
  
"Got it!" Cloud dropped his bag, and started running towards Athena.  
  
"Wait Cloud!" Lina shouted. If he gets killed I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.  
  
Tifa didn't even wait, she just started running after him. "I'm behind you."  
  
Cloud looked back and nodded his head. He turned his vision back to the battle. The "bad guys" seemed to be wearing the same basic design as the Shinra uniform excluding the fact that it's red.  
  
Once they were twenty feet away. Cloud unsheathed his sword, and picked up speed. A man in khakis uniform saw Cloud with the oversized sword, and threw himself on the ground "Don't kill me!!!"  
  
Cloud ran past him, as well as Tifa, and jumped into the fray. The man in khakis noticed what happened. Cloud charged at a group of three soldiers. Meanwhile, Tifa was already fighting off a soldier trying to kill one of the builders.  
  
"You guys think you're too much for me." He jumped up in the air with his sword overhead. "Guess again!" he said as he slammed his sword onto the head of the soldier in the middle. Instantly killing him, Cloud pulled his sword out of the bloody corpse, and looked at the other two. They both lifted up their guns and started shooting at him. Cloud sidestepped away from the first volley of bullets, then dove on the ground rolling towards the closest soldier. The soldier stepped back as Cloud swung his sword sideways from behind his right. The soldier yelled in fear. Cloud hammered his sword into the side of the man cutting him in half. The other soldier by this time started firing more bullets, when he noticed fire was forming around him. When the fire exploded, the man flew to the ground in burning flesh.  
  
Cloud looked back and saw Lina was about ten feet behind him. "Where's Tifa?" He said as he looked to see that a pile of bodies already accumulated around her. Most of them either had broken limbs and couldn't do anything, or were plain unconscious. Cloud grinned, "That's my Tifa." He looks back to Lina, "Call reeve on my PHS, tell him what's going on."  
  
Lina nodded and ran back towards the area outside the village, where they all left their bags.  
  
Cloud looked at the village. It was made of marble, and other stones, and had a very nice appeal to it. The village looked fancy, to believe this village was meant for those who lost their homes. Cloud nodded the thought away as he saw two men charge behind Tifa.  
  
Tifa notices a man about to punch her from her right, and grabs his arm in mid-punch. She twists his arm until its broken under pressure. With her ultimate flexibility, her leg lifts of the ground, brings her knee to her chest while holding the soldier's broken arm, and kicks his straight on the nose. The man falls back on his back, blood falling down from his helmets broken visor. Immediately Tifa brings her other leg, and kicks another man to her left in the same fashion. Suddenly Tifa hears two screams. When she turns around she sees Cloud standing over two bodies, or more like four. "Thanks"  
  
Cloud smiles to her and raises his stance back to fighting. Tifa does the same.  
  
"Yes, were under attack, Yes I think it's them. Red, no no no, red. Send something if you can. Please Reeve, its bad, Cloud and Tifa are here helping. Thank you. No I haven't seen the Turks." Lina hung up the phone, and starts running back to the village.  
  
"Cloud behind you!" Tifa yelled, as Cloud spun around while swinging his sword. Not even aiming, he hit a solder in the leg, cutting it off. The man's screams were quickly muffled as Cloud knocked him in the back of his head with the dull end of the sword. Rendering the soldier unconscious. "Lets go save some of the workers."  
  
"Its kind of hard Cloud, we are drawing all the attention, consider the body count we started." Tifa looked at him, felt something in her, and then focused her attentions again in the battle.  
  
Cloud saw two men in line for firing squad. "Tifa over there!" he points  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Cloud was already charging with his sword in the air.  
  
Tifa jumped in the air, and kicked a soldier in the head knocking him to the ground.  
  
Cloud swung his sword to his left, and ripped through another soldier. "Check if the builder are ok." When Cloud looked they were on the floor not moving.  
  
Tifa ran to check their pulse. "Nothing."  
  
Cloud noticed something by the side of his eye. Reacting quickly, he brought his sword to his right, blocking what seem to him as club. I know this weapon, Cloud thought.  
  
"Hello again blondy." Reno said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cloud noticed another club, and moved his sword to block the other man's swing. It was Rude.  
  
"Nothing really, just my job." Reno said. Reno swung his club again.  
  
Cloud blocked that swing as well. "So what is it this time?"  
  
"None of your business!" He jumped back. "Rude!" They nodded at each other.  
  
Cloud glanced at Tifa, she was preoccupied with a few soldiers.  
  
The two Turks charged in both directions. Cloud waited for a time to react. When they both started to swing furiously their electrocution clubs. Cloud dashed in between them and baseball slid under both of their swings. Immediately Cloud started to swing his sword. Reno jumped back, while Rude took a step and attempted to block it. Cloud swung his sword right through Rude's club.  
  
Reno noticed an opportunity and dashed to Cloud while the blue-eyed warrior was finishing his swing. Reno brought his club overhead and slammed it down on Cloud's back. Cloud staggered to the floor. "Alright blondy, hope this doesn't hurt too much." Reno's untucked shirt was flapping in the air. Reno stabbed the round point of the club into Cloud's rib, and pressed a button located on the handle.  
  
Cloud felt electricity flowing through his body. He tried to scream in pain, but couldn't. Suddenly the electricity stopped, and Reno fell to the ground next to him. Struggling to get back up, Cloud sees Tifa landing down after a jump kick. "Thanks."  
  
Tifa's smile quickly faded when she saw Rude charging at her. She jumped forward, and ducked under his punch. She then thrust herself upward with her punch, and landed it into Rude's stomach.  
  
Rude staggered back. "."  
  
Cloud noticed that Reno was almost up. "Oh no you don't." Cloud said as he swung his sword downwards. Reno rolled out of the way, as Cloud's buster sword slammed onto the ground. Pulling it out instantaneously, Cloud used his sword to block a quick hit by Reno.  
  
"This is a bit tiring, I never would have thought that I would waste my energy on you." Reno smoothly steps back.  
  
Rude and Tifa's fistfight continue. Tifa blocked a punch from Rude with her arm and brought a swing of her arm to his face, it connected leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Tifa jumped at him with a kick, but he moved his torso out of the way, and grabbed her leg, slamming her down on the ground. Rude on his knees, swung a punch at Tifa's face knocker her on her back. Rude jumped on top of her, but she kicked him over her. When Rude got up, he charged at her. She sidestepped to the right, and gave him a backhand to the back of his head with her left fist. Rude fell on his stomach, and had trouble getting up.  
  
"Oh its time." Reno said softly. He then dashed forward. Cloud attempted to block whatever swing Reno would do at him, but noticed Reno ran past him.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud said to himself.  
  
Tifa lifted her leg in the air, and swung down. Right before she stomped Rude in the head. She felt a furious blow to her stomach, then a surge of electricity. Tifa bent forward with the hit.  
  
"Tifa!" Cloud screamed and charged towards Reno.  
  
She fell on her knees and then on her face.  
  
"Tifa!" Cloud yelled again, but there was no answer from her.  
  
Cloud thrust his sword forwards, but Reno did a spin with his club, and slammed it onto Cloud's back. Cloud trampled forward, and then fell on his elbows and knees.  
  
"That's its blue-eyes? Your down already?" Reno taunted, then scratched his nose with his thumb. "Oh well. It was fun bought we have to go." Reno looked at Rude who was scratching the back of his head. "Rude lets go. We have unfinished business."  
  
"." Rude gave no expression putting back on his sunglasses. Then the two Turks ran off.  
  
I didn't even hit him once. I'm a total failure. I couldn't protect Tifa.  
  
He painfully got up and noticed that there were no signs of red-uniformed soldiers. He placed his arm on his back, and dropped his sword on the ground. Slowly he made his way to Tifa. "Tifa?" he said softly. He kneeled beside her. Cloud picked her up and held her in his arms. "Answer me, are you ok."  
  
Lina ran up to the two of them. "Cloud!" she looked at Tifa. "Is she ok?" Lina asked.  
  
"I." Cloud paused. "I don't know." 


	12. In Her Shoes

It has been a few hours now. I can't believe I'm back at Junon. So soon, our trip to Barrets house was just, it just ended. Here I am in a hospital in Junon. Reeve's helicopter took us here. I thanked Reeve.  
  
Cloud looks down from where he is sitting, at Tifa's side he can see her faintly breathing. The doctors told Cloud that they were worried that because of the blow; as well as the shock her body took from the electrocution, one or more organs would fail.  
  
It has been only one month, and already another big fight. Another useless battle, another time one of us is hurt. Tifa I apologize, I do this because I didn't react quick enough, I. I was, in a state of shock. I froze, forgive me.  
  
Cloud digs his head in his hands. As Cloud paused his thoughts, he heard the door open.  
  
"Okay then. The report came in with the analysis on Ms. Lockheart." The doctor walked up to the I.V. He tapped it with two fingers, then looked back at the folder he hand in his right hand. "Everything seems fine. The shock lowered her heart's beating, and caused her to go under momentary state of unconsciousness, since her heart could not bring enough oxygen to he brain. If she took a hit to the head as well, I don't think she would be here with us right now. He looked at Cloud who had his head dug into his hands. "Son, there is nothing to worry about. She'll be fine.  
  
Cloud looked up from his void. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, unless you have any other questions, I will continue checking other patients." The doctor turned around and walked  
  
"I have questions."  
  
The doctor sighed, "Yes?"  
  
"How long? I mean How long till she wakes up?"  
  
"I don't know, just give her enough rest."  
  
"And umm." Cloud scratches the back of his head. "What time is it?"  
  
The doctor annoyingly looks at his watch. "Two A.M."  
  
"Thank Yo-"  
  
The doctor already shut the door behind him.  
  
Cloud let out his air. "Asshole." Cloud mumbled under his breath. Looking back at Tifa, He thought about how it must have been like for Tifa to sit next to him while he was under mako shock.  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa." He looked at her eyes, wanting to see them open. Those red eyes that mean the world to him, he wanted to see them again, but not like this. "I can't believe I even beat Sephiroth." Cloud shakes his head. "I couldn't even stop Reno and Rude."  
  
The heart monitor's constant beeping pierces through Cloud's ear. "I didn't even touch Reno once. I must have been out of it." He looks to his right then back to Tifa. "No! There is no excuse for this!"  
  
Cloud furiously stands up from his seat. Slowly, he made his way to the window. Cloud looked through the horizontal blinds. The night sky was painted blue all over. The moon's shine motioned on the ocean's surface. Cloud then looked at a patch of stars.  
  
"Tifa?" He called out to her knowing she wouldn't answer. "Remember the night I made the promise to you?" he continued looking at the twinkling stars. "I do. I remember thinking you weren't going to come, but you did." He looked at Tifa, her eyes closed, he felt emptiness. "Thank you for actually coming Tifa."  
  
Cloud walks back to his seat. As he sits down, he lays his head on her bed. Cloud's eyes closed. He thought of nothing.  
  
"Psst! Cloud? Are you awake?" A sweet voice rang through Cloud's ears. "Psst!"  
  
"I'm awake, at least now I am." Cloud realized, it was a girl's voice. "Tifa!" Cloud jumped up scratching his eyes, "Tifa are you ok?"  
  
Lina came into his vision. "Hi Cloud."  
  
"Oh." Said cloud disappointed. "I mean. Sorry, I thought you were Tifa, I heard a cute voice, and well I freaked out."  
  
Lina smiled warmly to Cloud. "You think my voice is cute?"  
  
Cloud looked to his bottom right and back up. "Uh. I guess. Yea, I guess I do."  
  
Lina's eyes opened up wider, her green eyes express happiness to what seems like a compliment. "Thanks Cloud!"  
  
Cloud looked at Lina. She still seemed somewhat familiar. "Whatever."  
  
Lina looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh! No, nothing really, I was just nodding a thought away.  
  
"What thought was that?" she asks curiously  
  
"Umm. Well I thought you might look familiar."  
  
"Oh!" She wondered for a second. "Well maybe I do." She walked to the window and opened the blinds to let in light from what must be day time. "Maybe I don't." She giggled and looked back at him. "I have a secret to tell you."  
  
Cloud's expression shows confusion. "What secret?" Why would she have a secret to tell me? He thought. Cloud looks at the black tank top that he has been wearing for more that a day. Annoyed at the shirt, Cloud tugs on the shirt.  
  
Lina giggles again. She sways from left to right humming a song. With her hand, Lina places on of her two short bangs of brown hair, behind her ear. "It's a secret of a secret."  
  
"Why won't you just tell me then?" Why is she looking at me like that? He thought. "Do I know you or something?"  
  
"No, not really." She sways herself around to look at the window. "The day is beautiful. Its too bad Tifa isn't around right now to see today. She probably would be enjoying it."  
  
Cloud looks at Tifa. "Oh my goodness!" Tifa wasn't there. "Where is she."  
  
"Grabbing her stuff, and signing some papers. She's fine Cloud. Tifa didn't want to wake you up so soon. She should be done by now."  
  
"So why did you wake me up?"  
  
"She asked me too." She smiled and walked up to Cloud. "You ask to much questions Cloud. Learn to pay attention." She pinches his cheek. "Lets go!"  
  
His heart races as he realizes he can look into her eyes again. He nodded and he opened the door for Lina.  
  
"Why thank you sir knight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your hopeless Cloud."  
  
"Why does everyone say that to me?" 


	13. All Is Well

Cloud looks straight ahead of the hallway, but no sign of Tifa could be seen. As he started to get impatient, he notices Lina is looking at him. "What?" he asks a little confused, nothing new of course?  
  
"Nothing, you look cute when you're impatient." She smiled.  
  
They continued walking and Cloud couldn't get that out of his head. As they round the corner Cloud couldn't help, but ask himself why she said that. He tugs on the same black tank top he has been wearing for the day.  
  
"Why do you always pull on your shirts?" Lina asked.  
  
"I dunno. Wait, how? Whatever, obviously I do it enough for you to notice." He pauses the conversation for a train of thought. Then he continues, "I guess it's just that I'm used to my SOLDIER uniform."  
  
"You used to be in soldier?" Lina asked amazed with her eyes wide open.  
  
"You could say that, I think." He watches the floor passing under him.  
  
"No wonder you're so strong!"  
  
"I don't think I'm strong. I couldn't even protect Tifa." He looks at her. "Aeris for that matter too."  
  
"Who's Aeris?"  
  
"Someone I really cared about, well you could say I still care about her." Cloud looked at her. His eyes narrow as he studies her face for a moment. Without drawing a conclusion he decided to drop his questioning thoughts about Lina's face.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Yes, she was pretty." Cloud looked ahead. The elevators were coming up soon.  
  
"We have to go down to the first floor. What did you mean by she was?" Lina looked at his blue eyes staring ahead.  
  
"She's dead now."  
  
"Oh." She looks down. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
When they reached the elevator, Cloud was reaching to touch the down button, but Lina pressed it first.  
  
"Hah! I beat you to it!" She giggles, and then puts her hands behind her back.  
  
Cloud looked at her with a questioning look. "Huh?"  
  
"You're such a dork!" She covers her mouth with her right hand as she laughs.  
  
He scratches the back of his head. "Ok." The Elevator door opens, and they stepped in. Cloud gets beaten to the button again, as Lina presses the first floor button.  
  
Lina twists her left bang with her left hand. "So!"  
  
Cloud looks at her, "So?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Her eyes gaze upon him. Her familiar facial features show an expression that Cloud can't possibly understand.  
  
"Uh, like what?"  
  
"I don't know, what's your favorite food, color, I dunno perhaps what you like to use as you shampoo. Anything would be fine."  
  
"Uh." Cloud passes the rest of the seconds pondering on what to say. As he was finally about to open his mouth, the elevator opens revealing a beautiful young woman.  
  
"CLOUD!!!" the woman tackles Cloud into the ground.  
  
"UGH!" Cloud groans as he was pummeled onto the floor of the elevator.  
  
"Hi Tifa!" Lina said. She blinked her green eyes.  
  
"Huh? Tifa?" Cloud asked.  
  
Tifa stands up from the bear hug she was giving to Cloud. She gazes into his blue eyes. "Hiya!" she salutes him off with too fingers.  
  
"Tifa? Tifa! Your ok?" Cloud managed to speak.  
  
"Of course dummy!" Tifa scratches her nose with her thumb. "It's me remember?"  
  
"Yea." Cloud smiled and pushed himself up.  
  
Lina looked at Tifa, and then her green eyes shifted to Cloud. A sigh escaped from her, as she thought about the connection they have.  
  
I wish I knew them longer than this; Cloud seems like a really good guy, but something about him I just can't understand. I don't know. Something about him, maybe I should ask him. No, I shouldn't bother him.  
  
Lina shook off her thoughts and paid more attention to the interaction between the two close friends.  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa without the slightest idea of what to say.  
  
"Cloud? Speechless as always? Nothing new." Tifa grinned and gestured for them to leave.  
  
The three of them left the hospital.  
  
As the party of three walked through the streets of Junon, Lina had to ask a question that was nagging at her. "Excuse me, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud looks at Lina with a look that acknowledges her question.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you, since I have no place to live right now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And well basically, the hotel is." Lina looked at Cloud. "Excuse me?"  
  
"The answer is yes." He looked ahead.  
  
"Are you sure Cloud because if it is a bother then don't worry about it."  
  
"No it's not a bother." Cloud thought of the bed of blankets he was going to have to sleep in again. He shook his head at the thought.  
  
"What's wrong Cloud?" Lina asked worried she did something wrong by asking  
  
"Don't worry Lina." Tifa places her hand on Lina's right shoulder. "He's just thinking about the bed he has to sleep in." Looking back at Cloud, Tifa says "I told you we should have bought the bunk bed." Tifa laughs and then smiles to Cloud.  
  
Cloud just nods off the plain fact that Tifa knows him too well.  
  
Later that day, the three of them made it to Cloud and Tifa's house, Cloud and Lina are sitting in the living room, while Tifa is showering.  
  
Lina couldn't help but glance at Cloud every once in awhile. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asks bringing about his blue eyes over to her direction.  
  
Lina becomes nervous and decides to avoid saying anything but, "Nothing, forget about it."  
  
"Uh, ok." Cloud shrugs of Lina's strange behavior because he doesn't notice that something is going on.  
  
"Well, ok. Cloud! Remember when you told me you knew me?"  
  
He looked back at her interested in what she is saying. "Yeah?"  
  
Lina's hands start to shake; she takes a deep breath and lets it out. As she calmed down, she opened her eyes to see Cloud's gaze awaiting her next comment. "Ok. I wanted to ask you how you might recognize my face."  
  
Cloud thought about it for a second, "I don't know to be honest." He looks at her again. "You just have something familiar about you, but you don't look exactly like anyone I know, or even perhaps knew."  
  
"Oh." Said Lina disappointed. Lina started to poke her index fingertips together repeatedly. "Well I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why, but." She becomes more nervous and pokes her fingertips faster. "I think I."  
  
"Who's next?" Tifa asks from the frame of the doorway leading to the hallway. She is already dressed in a small white tank top, and grey sweatpants.  
  
"Go ahead Lina, go first." Cloud offered.  
  
"But I don't have any change of clothing."  
  
"Nonsense! You can borrow some of mine." Tifa says sweetly.  
  
"Oh, ok." Lina walks into the bedroom with Tifa.  
  
Cloud remains sitting still in the clothing he's been wearing for more than a day now. After a few tugs on his shirt, Cloud thought about what Lina was saying earlier.  
  
What was that all about? I don't understand. What did me recognizing her have to do anything? Whatever.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled from the bedroom. "Come here!"  
  
Cloud stood up from his seat, and made his way to and through the hallway. "Yes?" He walked into the bedroom, noticing that Tifa was looking straight at him.  
  
Tifa hand her hands behind her back. She was smiling, and her adorable red eyes were showing more joy than anyone could imagine. "Cloud?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion. As usual Cloud did not understand what was going on in a person's head. "Um, yea?"  
  
She steps forward slowly to him, taking her time to make it to him. "I was talking to the receptionist, when they let me out, and well, she told me something about you."  
  
"What?" His blue eyes followed her as she came closer.  
  
"Nothing really, just something that means the world to me." She stands in front of him, and looks up into his eyes. "She told me on how you stayed the entire night next to me until I woke up." She smiles, and places her index finger pointing softly to his stomach. "She told me how you were worried about me." She slowly moves her finger up his torso. "I was so happy when she told me that, in fact, I'm still happy about that." Her finger makes it to his chin, and she moves it softly along his cheek, doing a circular pattern.  
  
Cloud looks at her softly.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me Cloud." She leans in, and closes her crimson eyes.  
  
Cloud closes his.  
  
And they kissed. 


	14. Another Night Out

"Oh!" Lina almost dropped her towel.  
  
Cloud and Tifa jumped off from their kiss. Nervously Tifa steps out of the room. Cloud looks up at Lina.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted you." Lina's eyes were different. She is already dressed in a sleeping gown. "I'm going to put the towel to dry." She hurried out of the room.  
  
Cloud was confused. "Why did she react like that? Why did she leave the room so quick?" He slowly stood up. Cloud walked out of the room to look for Tifa. "Tifa?"  
  
Tifa was currently watching Lina place the towel in the washer/dryer. Tifa's cheeks were red. Tifa was embarrassed about what just occurred. "I'm here Cloud."  
  
Cloud stood in front of Tifa. "What's wrong?" he said as he fixed his shirt.  
  
She couldn't look at him. "Nothing. Go take your shower."  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed. He decided not to bother Tifa. Cloud then walked to Lina. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lina jumped. "Oh! You startled me." Lina nervously moves her bangs behind her ears. "Nothing, I was just sor rry for interrupting you two." She stuttered.  
  
"No its ok. Were just friends."  
  
Lina then became confused.  
  
"I'm going to shower." And that he did.  
  
When Cloud got out of the shower, he made his bed of blankets. Tifa laughed as she watched him. Cloud just looked at her. Tifa playfully stuck her tongue out at Cloud. Cloud smiled back at her.  
  
Lina was preparing for bed as she looked out of the room to see Cloud and Tifa getting along as usual. She thought about Cloud.  
  
I don't know why, but I feel like I'm supposed to be with Cloud.  
  
She figured that's the reason why she was so bothered by their kiss. Lina then continued with what she was currently doing. She was wearing a purple sleeping gown.  
  
Soon enough the three of them went to sleep.  
  
When the morning came Cloud would not have ever thought about what was about to happen to him He heard a loud bang by his ear. When Cloud jumped up from the noise he realized he had shaving cream all over his face. "That's great."  
  
Tifa and Lina fell to the floor laughing. Both of them looked so pretty when they were laughing, Cloud thought. All he could do is was smirk and say, "Thanks a bunch."  
  
"You should have seen your face Cloud!" Tifa bursted out.  
  
Lina was losing her breath from the laughing. "I can't believe you didn't feel the shaving cream on your face." Lina laughed a bunch more.  
  
"Alright, alright, making fun of Cloud time is over." Cloud attempted to stop them, but they continued laughing. "Great! I'm surrounded by people who know how to make jokes of me.  
  
They continued to laugh.  
  
Later that day, the three of them were eating what Tifa cooked for them.  
  
"This is so good Tifa!" Lina said, as she politely covered her mouth.  
  
Cloud didn't have to compliment her; Tifa could tell that he was happy with the food. "So! Do you guys want to watch a movie?"  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa. "Something funny this time. No more Blob movies!"  
  
"But it was good Cloud!" Tifa smiled. Tifa was comfortably with a black shirt and blue jean short shorts.  
  
"Blob movie?" Lina asked with her curious green eyes gazing at the both of them. Her light brown hair was shinning under the light from the window behind them.  
  
The white apartment was so peaceful with the windows open. The breeze was light and the temperature was average. With the windows open they could actually hear the waves outside Junon. The atmosphere was so calm.  
  
"Let's see a movie Cloud." Tifa asked, her gave him the puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh C'mon!" He couldn't possibly resist that. Girls are so manipulative, he thought. "I already said its cool. Just no Blob movie, and please no more action. I have had enough of that." Cloud crossed his arms, as he sat back on his chair.  
  
"Alright!" Tifa looked at Lina. "We'll leave in two hours. Ok?"  
  
Lina nodded and excused herself from the table. She walked to the sink and washed her plate. Finally she turns to the two seated at the dinner table. "So it is. Were going to the movies."  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Lina were standing in line waiting to pay for the tickets. Cloud was finally changed into some nice looking clothing. He wore a dark grey ribbed sweater with light khakis. Tifa was actually dressed in the attire that Cloud came used to seeing her. She wore a tight white shirt, with a pleather miniskirt, the only difference is instead of the suspenders, and she is wearing a matching leather jacket. Lina was dressed nice as usual. Lina had her light brown hair in a braid that ran down her back. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with short sleeves and a collar, and she wore a long black skirt with a slit that ran up most of her left leg.  
  
Cloud looked at the list of movies to see. To no avail Cloud realized he was about to watch The Big Blob for a second time. Turning to Tifa, "I'd rather watch the movie with the afro haired guy."  
  
"Oh come on Cloud! Lina wants to see this anyway. Plus, you know that there's nothing else to watch." Tifa ran a finger from his forehead down to the tip of his nose. "So were going to watch The Blob."  
  
"I can't wait!" Lina said excited. "It's been awhile since I have seen a movie."  
  
Meanwhile at Kalm  
  
"Damn! Nobody is home!" Barret grunted as he hung up the phone. "Why the fuck do I bother calling Cloud when he never answers the phone." Barret looks out the kitchen to see that Marlene is still playing with her favorite doll while watching T.V. "Marlene at nine o'clock you're going to bed." Barret said.  
  
"Aw! I want to see the next episode of my favorite show!" Marlene ran up to Barret. "Please, I'll go to sleep after! I promise." Marlene tosses on her puppy dog face knowing that Barret will eventually give up.  
  
"I sometimes regret that you even knew Tifa. Fine! Go watch your show, but that's it! After that you go to bed!" Barret said to Marlene.  
  
"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Marlene ran back to her little spot in front of the T.V  
  
Barret smiled. Looking back at the phone, he remembered about the fact that Cloud wasn't home. "Now how the hell am I going to know if Tifa's ok. That dumbass better be home tomorrow." Barret got up from his seat and decided to watch T.V. with Marlene. "So what's this show you're watching?" 


	15. The Planet's Guardian

I can't believe that I'm watching this stupid movie. Second time I have seen this trash. Whatever, at least the girls are enjoying it.  
  
Cloud gazed his blue eyes only to see the two girls are watching the movie attentively. Lina is on his right, and Tifa is on his left. Occasionally Lina became scared, but Tifa on the other hand would laugh. Tifa is funny sometimes. She's a tough girl at some moments, but at other moments she is just as frail as any other girl.  
  
"That was so cool! Cloud did you see how his head was rolling on the ground before the ooze ate it whole!?" Tifa asked nudging his arm with her elbow.  
  
"Yes, I remember seeing that the last time we came here." Cloud replied  
  
"This is disgusting. Why a big horrible looking blob. Why not a big bug or something." Lina said  
  
"That's probably what we are going to see next. The Big Bug." Cloud joked.  
  
Tifa gave him an eye, and then returned back to her enjoyment of the movie.  
  
Suddenly as the blob was about to swallow its next victim, the theatre started to shake violently. "What the fuck is going on?" Some man down by the bottom row was yelling. "Mommy I want to get out of here!" A little girl cried.  
  
Cloud looked at the little girl. "Who would bring a little girl to a movie like this?"  
  
Lina shook her head. Then Lina noticed a crack by the screen. "Cloud look!" She pointed to the crack.  
  
As Cloud looked at the screen, something appeared to be breaking through it. "What the?" Suddenly with a loud roar, a large creature broke through the screen. People began to run out of the theatre. "Oh my god!"  
  
Tifa looked at the creature, and recognized its style of look. "It's a Weapon!"  
  
"What the fuck is a Weapon doing here? And now?" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Weapon? Do you mean the things that appeared on the news. I thought that Avalanche group stopped them." Lina asked yelling above the noise.  
  
"We did!" Tifa yelled. Tifa started to charge towards the front. "Cloud! Go get your sword. I'll protect the people here." Tifa tossed her leather jacket on the ground. Now she looked like she always used to, without the suspenders.  
  
Cloud immediately ran out of the movie theatre. Lina followed him. "What did Tifa mean by We did?"  
  
Cloud never looked back to her. "Tifa and I were part of the Avalanche group." Suddenly Cloud stopped, only to see the huge Weapon looming over the city. "His head was all we saw. They both started running again.  
  
Cloud looked around only to see the people of Junon panicking. This weapon had the same face as the one that attacked Junon a few months ago. "I don't think we actually stopped these things. Still, why would they come out and attack?"  
  
Soon enough the two of them made it into the apartment, it is still unharmed, for now. Immediately Cloud took of his sweater, and pants. Lina mistakenly walked in to see Cloud in his boxers.  
  
"Sorry!" Lina said embarrassed  
  
"It doesn't matter! Get your staff!" He yelled trying to make his voice audible enough to hear over the Weapon's roaring. Cloud grabbed the SOLDIER uniform and his sword. Changing into his uniform, Cloud remembered to get a material bangle. "Now I have lightning and time materia equipped on my sword. The bangle should have a cure and I think also counter attack." Cloud was finally putting his combat boots on. Cloud felt right for once since Meteor. He was back in his old uniform. "Lina don't forget your materia?" He yelled.  
  
Lina walked back in before he could finish speaking. She is now wearing the purple dress that she wore the day that she helped Cloud and Tifa with the wolves. "I'm ready!"  
  
When the two were ready, they ran out side only to see a giant foot hovering above them. "Run!" Cloud yelled. Lina and Cloud attempted to run away from the huge shadow that was hovering around of them. Cloud looked up noticing a large foot was about to step on them. Looking at Lina who was in front of him, Cloud dove at Lina, knocking them both into an uncontrollable roll. As the Weapon's stomped its foot down, Lina and Cloud were able to get ten feet away from the stomp.  
  
Weapon's stomp crushed the ground around its foot. The ground began to give way as he lifted, sending Cloud and Lina off balance into its footprint. When they look up, they find themselves deep in a hole of the footprint.  
  
"Cloud what do we do?" Lina asked over all the commotion.  
  
Cloud looked around to see a way to get out, but couldn't find one. Suddenly something caught Cloud's eye. Something was in the night sky hovering above them. Cloud could also hear helicopters buzzing around the city. "Hold on a second!" Cloud narrowed his eyes, and recognized the shape hovering above them high into the air. "It's the Highwind!" Cloud started to jump up and down waving his arms rapidly. "Do what I'm doing!" He commanded to Lina.  
  
Lina looked at him, and then she nodded. "Help!" She started to do the same action as Cloud. "I'm assuming that flying contraption is the Highwind."  
  
"There's only one like it." Cloud finally noticed a rope ladder being tossed out from the deck. "They saw us!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Cid and whoever might be there. Don't worry, you'll meet them."  
  
The night time is interrupted by the fires that have started throughout the city. As well as Weapon's roars, and all the helicopters flying around. Weapon could be seen rampaging throughout the city. The helicopters must be Shinra. Cloud begins to think if Reeve is around.  
  
The rope ladder is not too far away from Cloud and Lina, but far enough that they can't reach it. Suddenly as the Highwind lowered itself a little more, Weapon's eye caught the Highwind, and started to make its way to it.  
  
"Shit! Faster, hurry up!" Cloud started to jump quicker.  
  
As the rope ladder came into Cloud's jumping distance, he grabbed on to the bottom step with his right arm. Cloud extended his other arm. "Jump and hold on to me!"  
  
Lina gazed at him with her green eyes. As she jumped, Cloud pushed himself harder to make sure he would get her. Extending her arm to his, Lina yelled out something, but Cloud couldn't make it out. In one leap Lina was able to grab onto Cloud. "Yes!" escaped out of her mouth with triumph. When Cloud looked up his expression changed for the worse, He saw Weapon opening its mouth. "Oh no!" He remembered what happened last time, when it opened its mouth, the Weapon can fire an energy beam.  
  
The Highwind started to life the two out of the hole. Weapon sneered at the airship. Some white energy ball started to form inside the mouth.  
  
"Hurry up Cid." Cloud prayed.  
  
The Highwind started to move forward, as Weapon was beginning to fire its beam. Suddenly as what seemed like a last minute tactic, the Highwind gunned itself under the Weapon's legs as the monster fired its energy beam.  
  
Cloud and Lina were propelled back into the air, as the Highwind flew. "Hold on!" Cloud yelled trying to keep hold of Lina with one arm, and to the rope with his other arm. Cloud couldn't even open his eyes.  
  
Lina started to scream, as she held to Cloud with both her hands and all her grip, she looked down only to see that the ground was moving way to fast.  
  
The energy beam luckily missed the Highwind. The Weapon tried to see where it went by looking to his sides. Finally it turned around to see that the airship made it behind the enormous creature.  
  
The Highwind suddenly stopped, and a familiar voiced boomed on the loudspeakers. "Get the fuck up on the deck!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Climb over me Lina." Cloud yelled.  
  
Lina started to grab on to this torso, and pulled herself up, as quickly as possible. When she was eye distance with Cloud, she gazed into his eyes and they locked for a brief moment. Lina then finally grabbed on to the rope ladder climbing up to the Highwind deck.  
  
Cloud was only able to hold onto the rope ladder with one arm. "I have to try." The first attempt for him to grab with the other arm was a failure. Cloud started to sway himself back and forth, and finally on beat he reached out with his left arm. The arm almost missed, but he was able to grab on with a few fingers. Slowly pulling himself up, Cloud yelled to Lina, "Tell Cid to fly above that thing's head. Tell him not to ask questions, and to just do it."  
  
Lina nodded to Cloud. "Don't get yourself killed." Then she continued climbing up the ladder.  
  
Cloud watched her climb over the railing onto the deck and running out of his vision. "I think I should pull myself up a little more if I plan to do this." Cloud started to become nervous. The plan he had in mind could get him killed.  
  
After what seemed forever, the Highwind started to climb in the air, and head into the direction of the beast. "I don't know what your planning spikey ass, but be the fuck careful!" Cid yelled into the loudspeakers.  
  
Cloud looked into the city. The once peaceful night changed into this horrible display of battle. The winds threatened to toss Cloud off his grip, but he held on tighter. Cid was flying significantly faster now. "Here we go."  
  
The Highwind came to a halt over the head of Weapon, sending Cloud in all directions. While Cloud waited for the ladder to calm its motion down, Weapon noticed the airship above him. Weapon's yellow eye looked at the airship.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Cloud started to sway the rope ladder back and forth, to get a momentum.  
  
"If you going to do something, you better do it now Cloud." Cid yelled impatiently.  
  
Cloud began to breathe heavily; his heart accelerated its rhythm. Cloud became extremely nervous. Cloud started to think about Tifa, "I hope she's ok.". Finally in leap of faith, Cloud closes his eyes, and jumps of the rope ladder. He unsheathed his buster sword in mid air, as he locked eyes with the Weapon. 


	16. A Turn For The Worse

"Cloud what the fuck are you." Cid's voice off the loudspeaker trailed off the more Cloud fell.  
  
Cloud's SOLDIER uniform is flapping uncontrollably in the freefall. The wind deafened Cloud's ears. He could barely keep his eyes open. Cloud held his sword's handle tighter. "Almost there!"  
  
Cloud aims the point of the sword, while holding the sword in its reversed position, at the Weapon. He notices the Weapon brought its arm behind it, "Oh SHIT!" Cloud realized the creature was going to swat him out of the sky. Quickly, Cloud touched a materia he had on his sword. Cloud's mind became very clear. Suddenly a cloud formed over the weapon, and it became slighter darker. As the Weapon began to swing, a powerful lightning crashed down on the Weapon's face.  
  
The Weapon closed its eyes, and roared loudly. Cloud let a sigh of relief. "Just a second more!"  
  
Cloud began to thrust the sword in a stabbing motion. When Weapon opened its eyes, Cloud landed his buster sword right into is right eye. Cloud landed his feet on its nose.  
  
The ear-piercing roar of the Weapon almost sent Cloud off balance. Cloud pulled the sword out; when he did he attempted to remain in balance. When Cloud felt sure enough he brought the sword over head and touched another materia that's on his bangle. Suddenly, his motions began to blur. Cloud unleashed a number of attacks on the Weapon's face. The haste he cast upon himself caused a barrage of attacks that scarred the face of the Weapon. As the purple blood began to flow from the cuts, swung its right hand its face.  
  
Cloud noticed this and attempted to run up its head, but it was too late. Right before it hit Cloud, another lightning came crashing down on the Weapon. Cloud was knocked off its face on the hit.  
  
Cloud was sent on a crash course hundreds of feet away from Junon, into the ocean.  
  
"Cloud!" Lina yelled off the deck. She couldn't believe what she just saw.  
  
The worse was yet to come. The Weapon began to dive into the ocean. Lina realized it was diving where Cloud appeared to have landed. "We have to do something she yelled." Cid inside the cockpit, he heard everything on the deck through the loudspeaker in the cockpit.  
  
With a cigarette in his mouth, cid told Lina "We have to stay clear first, that mother fucker is about to create some huge fucking waves." With a spin on the wheel, the Highwind began to turn to head deeper into the city.  
  
"Reeve, this is Cid." Cid spoke into a PHS. "Evacuate as many people further into the city, tell them to get in their fucking homes now!"  
  
The PHS crackled, "I have already begun the evacuation Cid. Thank you."  
  
"Are you telling me tidal waves?"  
  
As if right on cue, the Weapon dove into the ocean, causing a large mass of water to lift off from the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" Lina thought about Cloud, and Tifa was still in the city. "Cid we have to at least get Tifa."  
  
"Tifa is down there?" He yelled.  
  
With a nod from Lina, Cid dove into the city. The Highwind came to a sudden halt. Above the streets he didn't see anyone. "Go to the theatre over there!" Lina pointed.  
  
Cid accelerated the Highwind to the theatre. Just outside of the theatre, Tifa was dragging injured people out of the theatre. "Tifa we have to get the fuck out of here NOW!"  
  
Tifa nodded and dragged one of the three people she found onto the Highwind. Cid ordered two crewmen to help her out. The crewmen dragged the other two survivors onto the deck.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked.  
  
Lina pointed to the ocean. As Tifa looked, she saw a huge tidal wave heading its way to the city  
  
As Tifa gasped, Cid flew the Highwind straight into the air.  
  
"Cid if you don't get higher we're going to be hit!" Yelled a crewman.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Cid shouted out.  
  
The tidal wave was within seconds of impact. Cid slammed on the accelerator, sending everyone off his or her balance. Almost everyone fell to the floor. Cid aimed the Highwind straight up. He was literally hanging off the steering wheel. If Cid were to let go he would fall straight through the back window, and down back to the surface.  
  
Tifa grabbed on with one arm to the nearest ledge, and with the other holding on to an injured man from the theatre. All the crewmen grabbed on to something. Lina screamed as she fell all the way to the bottom of the Highwind. She landed on the ledge at the back of the Highwind deck.  
  
Lina was sitting upright when she noticed one of the injured people from the theater was falling off the deck. In a gasp, Lina attempted to grab the injured woman. Lina cried out as she stretched her reach. The woman was holding out her arm, but to each their shock; they were both out of reach. Lina watched the woman scream as she fell out of the Highwind.  
  
Cid yelled to one of his crewmen to hold on to the other survivor.  
  
The tidal wave crashed into the sitting. The buildings began to crack under the hard hit pressure of the tidal wave. Houses broke into instant rubble. Junon was being destroyed by the wave.  
  
Cid started to correct the Highwind to fly horizontally. Everyone that was hanging on to something dangling in the air fell flat on the ground including Cid.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Tifa finally let go of the railing. She kneeled next to the survivor. "Are you okay?" She sweetly asked  
  
"Yes, I think my leg is broken." The man said.  
  
She nodded to him. "Crewman!" A man a few feet away from her turned around. "Take him inside." The crewman walked up to the injured man, and took him inside the ship.  
  
Tifa then ran to the otherside of the deck to see Lina on the floor crying. "Are you okay?" She kneeled beside Lina.  
  
Lina looked up and shook her head. Tears fell from her beautiful green eyes. "The woman." She couldn't finish what she was saying.  
  
"I understand." Tifa put her arms around Lina and gave her a hug.  
  
"First Cloud, and now the woman." Lina cried out.  
  
Tifa's eyes opened in shock. "What happened to Cloud."  
  
Lina looked up at Tifa's red eyes. "Cloud jumped off the airship." She sniffled. "Landed on the Weapon, that's why it retreated."  
  
"Are you serious!" Tifa gasped in shock. "What happened to Cloud?" a tear started to form around her eyes.  
  
"The Weapon hit Cloud, and sent him into the ocean." Lina said, scratching her nose with the back of her hand.  
  
"Lina I'll be right back." Tifa jumped up and ran, as Lina nodded.  
  
Tifa ran down into the Highwind. After the stairs she ran onto the platform bridge that led to the cockpit. "Cid!" she yelled as she ran in with tears at her eyes.  
  
Without turning around, Cid answered, "I know." He took a puff a smoke. "Were going to start rescue search now." Cid pulled out the PHS. "Reeve how's the fucking situation?" All Cid heard was static. He tried again. "Reeve what the fuck is going on?" he yelled into the transmitter. Nothing but static was heard on the receiver. This is bad, Cid thought. 


	17. Is There Hope?

"Still no contact with President Reeve sir!" a crewman saluted to Cid.  
  
What the fuck do I do? Alright Cid, you can do a search for Cloud, or you can start trying to save the people of the city. Whoever might be alive that is? Why do I have to make these fucking decisions?  
  
Cid looked around the room. Crewmen were running all over the place trying to get figures, and all sorts of things figured out. "Where the fuck is Reeve when you need him! This is the kind of decisions he supposed to make." Cid looked down. "Not even, Reeve and Shinra corp. could just do the search for survivors by themselves while I search for Cloud."  
  
Tifa was in the planning room. She had her arms around her knees; she was sitting in the far corner to the left. Tifa heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
As the door opened, Lina's face came into view. Tifa thought about something that really did not occur to her before. Lina looks very familiar. But who? Tifa thought, nobody she knows looks exactly like her.  
  
"Hi." Lina said softly, as she walked to the corner Tifa was sitting in.  
  
Tifa faked a smirk and dug her head into her knees.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lina asked. Stupid question, she thought  
  
"I guess." Tifa said  
  
"Cloud is fine, I know he is." Lina smiled, as she sat down next to Tifa. Lina moved her braid around her left shoulder. When she looked to her right, she noticed Tifa was not even looking up.  
  
"The last time I thought I lost Cloud, we found him in Mideel. Apparently he fell into the lifestream. Before that, Cloud fell off the top plate of Midgar, down into the slums. He told me he fell into the Sector 5 slums. Suddenly Tifa stopped. She looked at Lina. "That's when he met Aeris I think, he never told me if he met her before." Tifa studied Lina's face.  
  
"What?" Lina asked.  
  
"You look like her." Tifa said.  
  
"Like who?" Lina asked not knowing how to feel about this.  
  
"You look like Aeris. Not completely, but you do." Tifa's eyes narrowed, "You also look like someone else."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
As Tifa was going to continue, the door to the planning room slams open. Cid barges into the room and stops a few feet away from the two women.  
  
"Tifa I'm sorry." Cid looked down. "Were going to find survivors at Junon. We can't look for Cloud now."  
  
Tifa looked at Cid in shock, her eyes started to tear up. ".." She opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Finally she stood up, nodded at Cid, and ran out of the room crying with her hand cover up her mouth.  
  
Cid felt really bad. "I hate this."  
  
Lina looked up at him. "Why?" she was hurt, she wanted to see Cloud. Lina did not know why, but she wanted to see Cloud, and she wanted to make sure he was ok.  
  
Cid looked away, "I can't get in contact with Reeve, so I have to find survivors."  
  
"Who's Reeve?" Lina's green eyes started to form tears.  
  
"The new president of Shinra." Cid finally looked at her. "Junon is almost completely destroyed." He looked away again. "They couldn't get the armor up in time."  
  
Lina stood up readying herself to run after Tifa. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Talk to Tifa first." Cid turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Lina cleared up her tears, and then exited the room.  
  
Tifa looked out to the ocean from the deck. The wind was howling in her ears. She could not stop crying. "Cloud!" she yelled out to see. "Cloud!" she tried again. "Cloud I love you!" she yelled out knowing he couldn't hear. Something inside her did not want to give in though; a little ray of hope was flickering in the dark.  
  
Closing her eyes, Tifa kicked the railings of the flight deck. "Cloud I love you. Why couldn't I tell you before?" she spoke almost under her cries.  
  
Lina slowly walked up the staircase that led up to the deck. "What do I tell her?" Suddenly, Lina had an idea. She sped up the stairs and ran to Tifa. Lina looked at what Tifa was wearing. The miniskirt and white shirt seemed like something Tifa would wear. "Tifa?"  
  
"Yes." Tifa said not looking up.  
  
"Let's go find Cloud."  
  
Tifa looked up at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled warmly to Tifa. "I want to find him almost as much as you do."  
  
Tifa nodded, and stood up correctly. She dried her eyes with her hands. "Thank you Lina." Tifa walked up to Lina, and gave her a hug.  
  
Lina smiled, and hugged back. "Lets go, time is wasting."  
  
"But where do we look?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I don't know. Second of all, how are we going to look?"  
  
"Hell the fuck no!" Cid yelled  
  
"Cid how you expect us to find Cloud on the ocean?" asked Lina.  
  
Tifa was still to hurt to speak.  
  
"I'm not lending you the Highwind." Cid told her.  
  
"But Cid, you don't need it right now."  
  
"I have to put the survivors somewhere!" Cid said  
  
"Cid then why don't you send your crewmen to find survivors, and you come with us, you're not going to let two women go off on their own are you?" Lina smiled to him  
  
Cid started to feel a little manipulated. "Alright, whatever. BUT I'M FLYING!"  
  
  
  
When the Highwind was actually able to land on the landing strip, everyone went to the deck.  
  
Cid paced back and forth. His men were in a line looking at him. "Alright, do whatever you can to find whoever you can." Cid was never much for words. "If you find anyone alive, bring them by the landing area. I don't care if you find a dead family member or friend. No dead bodies in the Highwind, we don't have much space."  
  
Some of the men looked down, but they seemed like they understood the dilemma.  
  
"Alright then move out." Cid took a puff of his smoke and tossed it out. Turning to the two women. "Alright now we head to where Cloud fell. If we don't' find him, were going back."  
  
Tifa didn't answer. Lina nodded in agreement.  
  
Cid felt bad. Looking to Tifa, "Tifa you have to understand the balance is just fucking wrong, Cloud is one person. Survivors are more than one."  
  
Tifa looked away. "Yes I know.  
  
Lina smiled. "Alright then, let's find Cloud. 


	18. The Losses Begin

I'm so tired; I don't want to swim anymore. I still can't believe I didn't drown when it fell. I'm way to lucky, I used to get away with scraped knees.  
  
Cloud was freestyle swimming his way to shore. He still had no idea what happened to Junon. After the Weapon dove into the ocean, Cloud started to swim to shore. He does not know how long it has been, but he has been swimming. Cloud has always been strong. His buster sword is sheathed to his back. With uniform and sword, Cloud is still swimming his way through the ocean.  
  
I think something is broken. I don't know what. I'm just going to keep swimming; I'll worry about it later.  
  
Sometime later, Cloud saw how close the shore was. He suddenly paused.  
  
I don't want to swim anymore.  
  
Cloud just floated there for a few minutes. Finally after a few minutes of rest, he swam to shore. When Cloud made it to shore, he crawled his way further inland. Finally he collapsed on his stomach; Cloud slowly turned himself over to his back. Panting, Cloud thought of what might have happened to the others.  
  
"I hope they're okay." Cloud closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to rest.  
  
I think I'm just going to sleep here for a few minutes. I really don't think I could keep on going.  
  
Cloud started to listen to some noise that was close by. "I have to get up."  
  
Slowly Cloud sat himself up. "What's that noise?" He picked himself up with his arms. Finally standing, Cloud looked around him. Off in the distance he saw something burning. Cloud squinted to see what it was. "I can't make it out."  
  
Rubbing his aching shoulder, he decided to check it out. He made his way to what seemed like wreckage. Cloud looked at Junon, but he was behind it. All he could see was the huge hill that the city was built in. Smoke was making its way into the atmosphere.  
  
Cloud had no way of telling time, but he guessed that it took him about ten minutes to get within distance of what seemed like a helicopter wreckage. When Cloud looked past the wreckage, it seemed like there was more crashed helicopters around. He counted two other ones in total.  
  
"This can't be good." Cloud walked up to the helicopter. It was still on fire, he couldn't do much. But to Cloud's amazement, there was a Shinra soldier just lying there, dead.  
  
Running up to the body, Cloud began to worry. "Maybe Reeve is in trouble." Cloud leans over the body. "No breathing. He's dead." Cloud looked around the helicopter, but everyone else must be trapped inside, most likely dead.  
  
Cloud decided to check the other wreckages. This time he ran to the next one. More bodies were lying around this one. Cloud looked at each individually.  
  
"Help." Someone on the floor said very weakly.  
  
Cloud ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really, I don't think I'm." The pilot coughs blood out his mouth. "Never mind that, I need you to check the other copter. Ree." The man eyes started to fade away. "ve." He collapsed onto Clouds arms. Cloud looked down, and shook his head. He passed his fingers over the dead pilot's eyes to close them. "Nothing more I could do."  
  
Cloud looked at the other wreckage. "I'm worried, I think he was saying Reeve."  
  
Cloud ran to the other helicopter wreckage. In sure time he made it, but he was never prepared for what he was about to see. When Cloud made it the helicopter, this one wasn't on fire anymore. Cloud could see all the dead personal. He walked around the helicopter to see if anyone was lying around. Suddenly his eyes widen to what he saw next, Cloud saw a person trapped under the helicopter. "Reeve!" Cloud ran to him.  
  
Reeve didn't answer. "Reeve! Wake up!" Cloud shook his upper body. "Reeve you can't die. C'mon Reeve, just wake up!" Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone he knows very well is dead. Cloud couldn't accept it. "Reeve wake up! Your all that Midgar has left." A tear started to form in his left eye. "Reeve! What about Cait Sith?" Cloud did not stop shaking.  
  
This is impossible. Reeve can't be dead. He's just unconscious, that's it.  
  
Cloud leaned in to check heartbeat, and if he was breathing. Cloud remained paused, hoping that he could find some sign of life, but he couldn't find anything. He wasn't even living for a moment.  
  
"Reeve! This is." He paused for a second to look away. Closing his eyes, "I can't believe your dead. Reeve this is just not possible."  
  
Cloud rested his back against the helicopter. Cloud didn't even notice that he was sitting in Reeve's blood, or perhaps he doesn't care at the moment. With a sigh, Cloud stood up. After wiping a few tears away, Cloud began to walk towards Junon, maybe he could find some help their.  
  
After what seemed forever of the never ending thoughts of Reeve's death, Cloud made it into the village that Priscilla lived in. Cloud could not believe what he saw next. Everything was destroyed. Cloud looked around, but to no avail nothing seemed like it was spared from the destruction.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Cloud does not even know how he is supposed to feel anymore. Cloud looked up to what seemed Junon, but all he saw was rubble, smoke, and fires.  
  
Cloud dropped to his knees, his ribs started to hurt a lot. He didn't care to keep on going. He started to cry. "Tifa, Lina." They must be dead to, he thought."  
  
Cloud lay down on his back. He couldn't stop the tears. The thought of everyone who died, Aeris, Reeve, Lina, Tifa, they are all dead. Cid too, he thought.  
  
He shut his eyes; he couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to go to sleep. He wanted all this to end. Slowly he fell to sleep, the pain in his ribs seemed to disappear. But even in his sleep, the pain of everyone he lost is still there. 


	19. The Good and The Bad

"Anything?" A man yells from the entrance of a crushed building.  
  
"No!" Another crew man answers. As he brings up his walkie to ask if anyone has been found, the walkie crackles with someone speaking, "So far nothing, what about you guys?" The crew man lowers his head, he presses the button on the walkie, "Nothing here."  
  
  
  
"Cid lets bring it around to the right, he's not around here." Lina said.  
  
Cid mumbles to himself something under his breath, and did what he is told. "Just look for a blonde glacier, if you don't see that spikey head of his then he ain't around!"  
  
Tifa didn't even look at Cid for that coment, she just kept looking. "Lina?"  
  
Lina looks at her, then she looks back to the ocean, "Yes?"  
  
Tifa continues watching, "I just wanted to know how you feel about Cloud." Tifa under normal circumstances, would never ask a question like that. Considering the circumstances, Tifa still didn't believe she asked Lina that, she wouldn't even ask Aeris that. Tifa's eyes narrowed, but realized it was nothing.  
  
Lina didn't know how to answer, "I don't know how to answer that, I like him for who he is, I just don't know if I like him."  
  
"Its okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you do, I won't get mad. I'll tell you something that I never told a single soul." She pauses, "Not even Cloud." Tifa turns to Lina. "I have . been in love with Cloud. for a very long time." Tears start to form at Tifa's eyes. "If I don't find him, I don't know what I would do, I almost lost him so many times, and if it just, no, if I can't see him anymore, I wouldn't want to live anymore." Tears started to sail down her cheeks. Glancing her red eyes back to the ocean, "I want to be with Cloud right now."  
  
Lina stayed quet, she did not know how to act. Lina just knew that when she said she didn't know, what she really meant was, she didn't want to admit to herself that she liked him. Tifa loves him, she thought.  
  
"Hey! Girls come to the cockpit!" The loudspeakers went off.  
  
Lina and Tifa, ran inside the ship, and made their way to the cockpit. It was very lonely there, Cid was by himself. "Yea!" They said in chorus.  
  
"The guys found someone, they think its him. Right now the guy that pilots this when I'm not around, or just don't plain feel like it, is walking to where "Cloud" is to see if that's really him. That pilot remembers how Cloud looks, the rest of the guys are just greenhorns.  
  
Tifa felt a little anxious, she started to pace back and forth, I hope its him, she thought.  
  
When they reached Junon, or whats left of it, they went into the lower town near it.  
  
Tifa saw a group of men hovering over what seemed like a person, without hesitating Tifa ran. When she made it to the group, she shoved a few men out of the way. She looked down, and she smiled. "Cloud!"  
  
He looked up to see her kneeling down next to him. "Your always by my side Tifa." He lay his head down and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you ok?"  
  
Within that second, she just jumped on top of him and hugged him. "I'm okay now." She said somewhat crying. As she sniffled, Cloud ran his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"I wanted to see you Tifa, I really did. I'm happy now." Cloud started to sit up, but they continued hugging. He felt this unstoppable urge to do something he never has done before. "Tifa?"  
  
Tifa lets go of him slightly to look at him. Her beautiful red eyes lost into his blue eyes, she stared into the mako green glow he had in his eyes..  
  
"Tifa, I missed you, I swam, and I swam.I swam just so I can see you." A tear formed up at his eye. "I didn't want to leave you like that." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
The men around them started to cheer. Cloud didn't stop because of them, in fact, he could care less. When Cloud pulled away from her face, He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Cloud? You.you kissed me!" She smiled slowly.  
  
Cloud nodded, admitting that he has never done that. Cloud leaned into her ear and whispered to her. "I love you Tifa."  
  
With tears of joy, she wrapped herself around him. "I'm so glad i can see you again." Then they kissed.  
  
Lina shut her green eyes and stayed back, it bothered her, but she stayed back.  
  
Cloud walked up to the helicopter with Cid, and a few crewmen. He told Tifa and Lina to stay back. "There he is. Reeve."  
  
Cid looked down at him, then kneeled down. Cid just stared at the pool of blood around Reeve's deceased body. "Trapped under the fucking helicopter. I can't believe this." Cid turns to Cloud. "Shit has just hit the fan spikey."  
  
Cloud angled his head to the side. "Why?"  
  
"They haven't named themselves yet, but a corporation formed right under Shinra's nose. Its mostly made up of ex-Shinra." Cid walked up to Cloud, places his hands on Cloud's shoulders. "They are going to try to take over everything. We have to find a leader and quick. Shinra needs to stop whatever these band of assholes are.  
  
A crewman walks up to Cid, "We have one alive sir."  
  
Cid looks at a Shinra soldier on the ground behind his crewman. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He was just unconscience sir!"  
  
"One fucking survivor from the helicopters, none from Junon." Cid walks up to Cloud. "Cloud I need to ask you something later"  
  
"Wait one second Cid! Why did Weapon attack?"  
  
"I don't know. That's just another thing we have to deal with."  
  
  
  
Later that night, the Highwind was flying in the night sky, heading to what Cid told Cloud, the new Shinra base of operations. Cloud looked around for Tifa, but found her asleep, he then decided to go to the deck.  
  
When Cloud reaches the deck, he sees Lina there. "Hi Lina." He leans over the railing next to her.  
  
Lina looks at him and smiles. "I'm really glad your okay." She neared herself next to him.  
  
Cloud looked at the land they were passing over, "I think were headed to Midgar. Even though it was destroyed I recognize these mountains."  
  
"Cloud?" Lina looks at him. He looks back at her with a questioning look. "I was kinda worried I wouldn't see you again."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes." She looked down.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you and Tifa. I would be really sad if I didn't see you anymore. Cloud I wanted to know if .", she tried to finish what she was saying, but she couldn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
She started to feel anxious, ".maybe the feeling that we recognize each other, was maybe that, we have some kind of feelings... for each other."  
  
Cloud looked at her, he didn't know what to say, "I don't' know, I . maybe." She is pretty and sweet, I don't know if I like her in anyway or not.  
  
She smiles warmly to him, "I feel like I know you very well Cloud, I wouldn't want to leave your side. It means a lot to me to see you next to me."  
  
He smiled to her, "I'm glad to be around you too."  
  
They then looked out at the ocean and remained quiet for the remainder of the night.  
  
The PHS started to ring, "I'm coming!" Cid yelled running clumsily to it. Dusting off his blue pilot's jacket, "This is Cid" he listens, "What the fuck do you mean they are attacking Wutai? Shit! Umm. we'll try to be there. Defend yourselves for now. Me, Cloud, Tifa, and some chick that looks and acts like Aeris are coming. Yes like Aeris, no shes not Aeris. You remember what happened, now don't say anything about that. Whatever the fuck! I'll bring Shinra soldiers too. Bye Yuffie!" Cid hangs up.  
  
"Fuck this has just gotten worse." Cid grabs the microphone for the loudspeaker. "Attention all, attention all, we are heading to Wutai. I will be calling the Shinra army." Cid thought for a second. "Cloud your leading them!" I'm not, he thought. 


	20. Hopeless Romance

Lina stayed outside on the deck after Cloud went in. Her thoughts flowed through her mind, as she thought about everything thus far.  
  
"I'm glad Cloud is ok." She sighed. "I do think I like him, but I know I can't do anything about that. He and Tifa are in love. I wouldn't do anything to split that apart. I respect Tifa way too much to do anything like split them up. Cloud, for some reason, is very familiar to me, I don't understand why, but I know him somehow. Maybe he knows me for the same reason that I know him. Tifa said I looked somewhat like that Aeris girl. She seemed to mean a lot to Cloud." She talked to herself.  
  
She sighed again, running her hands through her hair. Her purple dress was flowing in the wind. "I can't stop thinking about Cloud."  
  
Cloud was sitting on the cold hard metal floor. He was sitting where Yuffie used to throw up. He smiled thinking of how funny it was. Cloud was also surprised to realize that he wasn't right next to Yuffie throwing up all over the place. Cloud was just thinking.  
  
Did I mean those words? "I love you" he spoke to himself. I think I did. I . I kissed Tifa. I told her I love her. And, I think I mean it. What does Tifa think about all this? Does she love me back? Does she love me at all? He sighed to himself. "Maybe I should ask her." When Cloud stood up from his spot, and fixed his SOLDIER uniform, he looked up to see Tifa standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Cloud." Tifa said softly  
  
Cloud smirked. "Hi." He looked at her and decided to beat her before she says anything.  
  
"Tifa do you love me?"  
  
Tifa looked down somewhat embarrassed. "I." She looked up and closed her eyes. With a nod, she said, "Yes."  
  
Cloud tries to not smile so quickly. "I. I wanted to ask you . If." He glanced around very subtly. ". If maybe you wanted to make this more of just friends." He tried to remain looking into her eyes, but he was very nervous. Wait! Did I just say that!  
  
Tifa's eyes threw themselves wide open. Tifa was completely shocked. She could not believe what she was hearing. Cloud wants to be with her. "Cloud do you really mean this?" Tifa tried to hide all her emotions. Tifa was attempting to understand that her one and only wish is coming true.  
  
Cloud moved in closer, very nervously. "Tifa, I always had something for you, at a point I just forgot about it. Now I realize that I don't want to be away from you."  
  
Tifa looked at him and decided to be bold. "What about Lina?"  
  
Cloud didn't even know how to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, I think you might have something for her."  
  
Cloud looked down. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Do you like her?" Tifa asked with a very soft voice, barely audible.  
  
"I don't know Tifa, I just don't know. All I know is that I love you, and I want to be with you. You have always been by my side." He looked at her and decided to ask a question. "Were you jealous of Aeris." He did not want to mention her in such a way.  
  
"Of course not!" Tifa raised her voice. "Aeris meant the world to me, just like you Cloud." She looked down. "I just understood that you wanted to be with Aeris, so I left you to alone. I admit I was a bit angry when she talked to you about the date back at the cell in the Shinra building. I understood that it was my fault; I never should have left you alone too long. Cloud I understood everything. The only thing that bothers me is that what would have happened if Aeris didn't die. Would we be here? Huh! Tell me, would we be here, right now, talking to each other?"  
  
Cloud could not answer that; he had no answer for such a question. "Tifa I'm sorry if I hurt you by the way I felt for Aeris."  
  
"Cloud just shut up! I'm just worried that, you want Lina now. I understand Aeris because well she was a great woman. That girl deserved you."  
  
"Don't say that Tifa. I deserve neither you, nor Aeris."  
  
Tifa tried to speak, but a tear came out. As she composed herself, her crimson eyes glare into his. "Cloud. I think we should take this slowly. I'm not sure if we're ready to be together yet." Tifa could not believe she was saying this, but she knew it was right.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Cloud asked, obviously not understanding what Tifa meant.  
  
"No! Of course I want to be with you, I have loved you since you left for Midgar Cloud!" She finally admitted it. "For five years I have been in love with you, and no one else. I never went out with any other guy because I wanted to be with you. I always checked the newspaper to see you on it, I always thought about you. Damn it Cloud, can't you understand that all I want is to be loved by you." Tears were bursting from her eyes. "I all I ever want is to be with you." She fell on her knees crying.  
  
He slowly kneeled down next to her. "Tifa, I'm sorry for hurting you. Tifa, I'll gladly wait to be with you, as long as I know that we can be together. I don't care if it takes years. I will wait for you. I will wait to love you."  
  
Tifa wiped some tears away, thinking that was the single only romantic thing Cloud has said for five years. "Would you really wait to be with me?" She bit her lip, as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
Cloud looked at her, he looked into her beautiful eyes. He raised is index finger and wiped the tear that escaped her. "Tifa I love you more than anything, I will never leave your side, I will wait for the end of time."  
  
Tifa was extremely overjoyed. She threw herself at him. "Cloud. thank you." She dug her head into his chest.  
  
Cloud held her in his arms, held her close to him. Resting his head upon hers, he thought of no better place to be. I want to be with you, repeated in his mind, and he knew he meant it.  
  
"Cloud?" she called out to him.  
  
He looked at her smiling.  
  
"I love you." She then kissed him. 


	21. A New Ally

"I got to get them of my back!" Yuffie yells to herself, running away from red uniformed soldiers. "Take this!" She jumps turning around, and tosses a group of small shurikens at the soldiers. As she killed a few of them, she landed on the ground and darted for the rest. With the lift of her arm she slashed at one soldier with her large shuriken, and continued running. As she jumps in the air, she kicks one soldier and stabs another in the neck. Suddenly something large casts a shadow over the ground she was on. She looks up and notices the Highwind above her, and a rope ladder is hanging off the deck.  
  
She squints her eyes, and smiles. "Cloud!" then she notices Cloud is falling straight at her, with his sword pointed at her. "Uh! Cloud, NOT ME!!!" She ducks down and rolls on the ground.  
  
Cloud lands his buster sword straight threw a soldiers chest. As Cloud pulled the sword out, he looked at Yuffie, "Your being careless, there was a guy behind you."  
  
Yuffie looks at him, "You make me so mad! Not even a, Hi Yuffie its cool to see you! No! Nothing!" She tilts her head, and throws a small shuriken at Cloud.  
  
Cloud ducked immediately, and heard someone fall down. As Cloud looked back he saw a soldier on the floor with the shuriken stabbed into his neck.  
  
"Your being careless Cloud." She grinned.  
  
Cloud looks up at the sky, only to squint because the sun is blinding him. Suddenly, Tifa and Cid drop down to his side.  
  
"Hi Yuffie!" Tifa said.  
  
"Hiya!" Yuffie jumped in the air. "Well guys sorry to leave so quick, but there's some fighting to do."  
  
As if on cue, a group of soldiers surround the group. They all raise their guns and select their targets.  
  
"Shit! There's two for each of us!" Cid grunted  
  
"Don't give me odds!" Cloud yelled, as he charged with his sword trailing behind him to the right.  
  
Tifa does the same, "I'll cover you Cloud!"  
  
Yuffie threw more shurikens without hesitation, taking her two soldiers down. "I'll help you out Cid."  
  
Yuffie and Cid charge at two more soldiers.  
  
Cloud brings his sword around him and notices they started firing. Bullets whizzed by his ear. He swung his sword straight into the right side of one soldier cutting straight in half.  
  
Tifa charges to the man in the far left, and jump kicks him, knocking the man back a few steps. As Tifa landed down, she brought her leg around and roundhoused the soldier to the ground. Immediately she brough her her arm around and back handed the other soldier in the head, and keeping her momentum she kept spinning with a kick to his face knocking him down to the ground.  
  
Cloud jumped up in the air with his buster sword above his head, and brought it down on his prey. Killing him instantly, Cloud stepped on the dead soldier, and pulled out his bloody sword.  
  
Cid spins his spear around his head knocking the blunt end on one soldier's face, and Yuffie jumped up, and landed down stabbing her large shuriken into his chest. Without hesitation, Cid dashed forward and stabbed the last soldier in the gut with his spear. Then Cid let go of his spear and jump kicked the soldier on the face. Cid pulls out his spear. "That's what you get for shooting at me asshole."  
  
"Lookie here!" Reno walks smootly into the battle ground, "We meet yet again." Rude behind him as usual, as well as two other men. One man, wearing black ninja suit, and the other wearing a blue ninja suit.  
  
"Don't worry about them, their just tagging along. Cloud I challenge you to a duel."  
  
Cloud nods, "Whatever."  
  
They charge at each other, Cloud swung his sword straight down over his head, slamming his sword on the ground. While Reno evaded, he whispered into Cloud's ear quickly. "I'm on your side." The Reno elbows Cloud on the back, and grabs his arm. Reno forces it up Clouds back, but not too hard.  
  
Cloud is struggling, but not struggling enough. Cloud decided to see what this is about. I hope I'm not being stupid, Cloud thought.  
  
Reno started to force his arm up softly again. "Just scream in pain." Reno whispered again.  
  
Cloud did what he was told.  
  
Reno leaned in again, while "hurting" Cloud, "Hey! I'm on your side, I'm spying on that red corporation." Reno let him go.  
  
Rude dashed straight into Reno and Cloud's battle.  
  
"Hey Rude what gives?" Reno asked with a look on his face.  
  
Rude continues charging and punches Reno on the face, knocking Reno back a few steps, immediately Rude starts jabbing at Reno left and right.  
  
Cloud looks up only to see something he would never expect. Cloud jumps up and picks his sword up. "Whats going on?" He charges at Rude with his sword trailing him.  
  
Suddenly the black ninja just appears in front of Cloud. Cloud halted his charge, sliding a few inches. "Whats your problem."  
  
The black ninja disapears and reapears behind Cloud, but before it could do anything, Yuffie kicked the ninja on the back, knocking him forward. Cloud retaliated quickly with a swing to the ninja's side, but it disappeared.  
  
"Cloud spin around swinging!" Yuffie yelled  
  
Cloud continued his momentum, only to strike the reapearing ninja straight into his ribs, cutting him in half. Now the blue ninja appears and Cloud jabs him without a pause. The ninja dodges the punch and uppercuts Cloud. Cloud falls back, but rolls on the ground to his feet, and dashes forward to the ninja. Cloud raises his sword in the air and the ninja disappears. Cloud then swings around him in a circle. "Gothca!" he yelled as he struck the now reappearing ninja onto his head, decapitating him.  
  
Reno dodges Rudes left, right, left combo and elbows Rude in the stomache. "Rude! What the fuck is going on?" Reno blocks another punch by Rude, but gets hit on the gut with the other.  
  
"I'm working for them." He spoke for the first time in a what Reno could figure forever.  
  
Reno jumped back twice, then charged forward. Rude swung forward to Reno's chest, but Reno spun around Rude, and elbowed him on the head. While Rude fell to the ground, Reno unbelted the stun baton. With a pounding swing, Reno slams the baton onto Rude's back, and presses the button by the handle.  
  
Rude shaked around as electricity flows through his body. As Reno stopped he couldn't believe he was double-crossed. Rude attempts to get up, but Reno slams the baton onto the back of Rudes head, breaking it open. Rude finally collapses on the ground. "Can't fucking believe I was double fucking crossed by my own mother fucking best friend."  
  
"Enough with the cursing." Lina spoke as she joined the party, her purple dress swaying along with her.  
  
Reno belted his baton and ran his fingers through his red hair. "Well I guess I'm joining you guys."  
  
"Reno! Reeve is dead." Cid grunted to him.  
  
Reno's eyes fell into shock, his blood curled at the thought, "How?"  
  
"Weapon" Cid said  
  
"Wait a second!" Cloud yelled, "How can we trust you after you hurt Tifa?"  
  
Reno laughed, and put his hands into his pocket. "Well I killed my best bud didn't I?" Reno walks up to Tifa. "By the way, I'm sorry for that, I was under probation, if I wanted to get the information I now know, I would have to hurt one of you. Cloud you were to damn hard to fight, I was surprised I was beating you that last time!" he said turning to Cloud  
  
With his hurt ego, cloud replied, "Whatever! Alright. your in. Everyone, Reno is our new member." Who would have thought, cloud thinks to himself.  
  
"They already retreated." Reno looks at everyone. "They got what they were looking for."  
  
Yuffie looks at him, and realizes exactly what they were looking for. "I'm so stupid! I should have known!" Yuffie hits her forehead a few times.  
  
"What?" Tifa beat Cloud to the question.  
  
"Leviathan." Lina says.  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
"How did you know?" Reno asked.  
  
"I. I don't know. I just do." Lina looks then realizing she should have stayed quiet.  
  
Cloud walks up to her. "Lina you and I need to talk" 


	22. A Leader Born Anew

Reno started to walk around the Highwind. As he looked around, he still couldn't believe that Rude double-crossed him. "This is just wrong, I can't even trust my own best friend." He said to himself.  
  
"Well deal with it buddy! That's life!" She pocketed material she stole from Rude and others that she defeated. With a smile, "So are you for real?"  
  
Reno looks at her. "What do you mean by that?" He runs his hand through his long yet messy red hair.  
  
"Well I mean that, are you really joining us? As an ally?" Yuffie's eye gleamed on the thought of such a cute guy on her side. That's two cute guys now! She thought.  
  
Reno untucked his shirt even more. His usual Turk outfit was dirty from the fight. "Well what do you think? I'm on Reeve's side, and well Reeve ain't around, so I guess I'm stuck with you guys."  
  
Cloud walks out of the cockpit. "Hey you two." He stops in front of Reno. "What the hell mission were you on anyway?"  
  
"I told you already blondie. Reeve sent me and Rude to gather info on these numnuts that decided to play corporation." Reno glared at him.  
  
"Well whatever. You better understand that its not going to be easy to trust you. So deal with it." Cloud walked up to Yuffie. "Thanks for your help."  
  
Reno glares at Cloud. "Hey kiss my ass!"  
  
Cloud turns around. "Reno, shut up. Now, who the hell is the president of Shinra now."  
  
Reno smiles. "Well! Cid and I were talking, and we voted the most likely candidate to be you."  
  
Cloud and Yuffie's mouths drop.  
  
"That's right. Hail Cloud, president of Shinra!"  
  
Cloud could not believe what was going on. "Are you saying that I am stuck with the president job." He walks up to Reno. "You're telling me that."  
  
"Oh shut up already. Deal with it." Reno runs his hand through his hair.  
  
Cid walks out of the cockpit. "Hey Cloud! I need to talk to you!" He grunts out.  
  
"I already know." Cloud glares at Cid. His blue eyes are glowing with mako. "I told him already." Reno smirks. As he starts to smoothly make his way to the planning room, Reno turns around. "Cloud, don't worry. you'll do fine." He laughs and walks into the meeting room.  
  
"Cloud! Are you serious!" Yuffie jumps up and down. "Do you realize that your about to be the president of the stupid company you hate?"  
  
Cloud could not even answer.  
  
Tifa walks down the staircase from the deck with Lina. They were both laughing, and seemed happy enough  
  
Tifa noticed that something was wrong with Cloud. "Hey Cloud! What's up?  
  
"I'm. the. president of . Shinra." Cloud looked at her red eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tifa did not know what to say to him for once.  
  
"Is that a good thing" Lina asked  
  
"I don't know." Cloud answered her. Still in his SOLDIER uniform, Cloud decided he had to go think for awhile. "I'm going to the deck." He leaves the area.  
  
"Do you believe that!" Yuffie says.  
  
Cid laughed and took a puff of his cigarette. "Well we're going to have to show Cloud the ropes and such  
  
"I'm going to talk to him." Tifa leaves everyone to his or her business. As she fixes her skirt, she walks up the stairs to notice that Cloud was sitting in the center.  
  
Cloud looks up to her and smiles. He decides to get up. "Tifa?"  
  
"Yes?" She walks up to him.  
  
Cloud grabs both her hands. "Tifa. I need you to stay by me. Can you promise me that?"  
  
Tifa nods. "I have always stayed by you Cloud. I wouldn't ever."  
  
Cloud leans in and interrupts her with a kiss. They moved closer together to feel the warmth of each other's body. Their arms wrapped around each other. Happiness surged through their blood. It almost felt like fireworks.  
  
Cloud leans away from her. "Tifa, I love you." He smiles to her and embraces her.  
  
Tifa has a tear of happiness streaming down her cheek. As she dug her head into his chest, all she could think about was always staying by him. Forever.  
  
"Tifa, I'm going to need your help with this president thing."  
  
I can not believe the irony that I'm living. First Reno joins us, and now I'm president of Shinra. Do you believe this! President of fucking Shinra. Is this even possible?  
  
"You know Cloud, now we can actually save the world. Differently." Tifa said in his arms with no intention of leaving.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Cloud! Think about it. Your president, you can remove all the reactors, help the poor. With the right leadership, you can even rebuilt Midgar. Lets follow our dream. Reeve was trying to do that for us." Tifa stepped back. "I'll be with you every step of the way." She smiles, and her places her hands behind her back. "So president Cloud. What are you going to do first?"  
  
Cloud thinks of the possibilities. "I know what I'm going to do first." He leans in and kisses her.  
  
"So you're new too!" Yuffie looks at Lina. "You seriously look a lot like Aeris."  
  
"Everyone seems to say that." Lina looks down.  
  
"Well you don't totally look like her." Yuffie steps closer to her. "She meant a lot to us. So when we see you, we kind of feel like. everything will be ok. Aeris is back."  
  
Lina looks at Yuffie in the eyes. "Does it really make everyone feel better that I'm around?"  
  
"Uh huh!" She nods back and forth rapidly. "Do you happen to have any material?"  
  
"Yes I do actually, would you like to see?" Lina asked softly  
  
"Uh huh!" her eyes gleam over the thought of more material. YAY! She thought.  
  
"I'd becareful if I were you Lina. That girl likes to steal material." Cid grunts out take a hit from his cigarette.  
  
"Shut up Cid! I learned my lesson!" Yuffie jumps up clenching her fist.  
  
"Whatever you stupid bitch. And I'm a chocobo's uncle." Cid laughs to himself.  
  
"Don't call me a bitch you old fart! You look like a geriactric chocobo, so I guess I do believe the fact that you're an uncle of one." She yelled out.  
  
"What the fuck. Hey kiss my ass you stupid freak. Go hit on Cloud or something!" Cid begins to scratch his buttock.  
  
"Well at least I don't do have to worry about menopause!"  
  
Lina decided that she did not want to be around anymore. "I'll be over where Reno is." She left them to their bickering , and went to the planning room.  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
"Carpet muncher!"  
  
"Butt pirate!"  
  
Lina shut the door. "What is wrong with those two?  
  
Reno looked at Lina. "Well aren't you a cute one. Ah yes! I remember you from Athena. You're the girl that heads the project."  
  
"Not anymore. I passed it on. I'm joining Cloud and the others to help."  
  
"Take a number sister. All of us seem to end up in the same line." Reno looked around.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Lina asked.  
  
"To the new Shinra headquarters. Not much of a place but its something." Reno scratched his stomach. "Damn I'm hungry.  
  
Lina smiles. "Well don't worry. I'll cook something up."  
  
Reno gives a lopsided grin. "Perfect!" 


	23. A New Name, A New Problem

"Were Here" Cid's voiced boomed on the loudspeaker.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie scrambled to the deck to see the new temporary headquarters.  
  
"Are you serious?" Cloud asked himself, as he looked over Athena.  
  
"Athena?" Tifa asked curiously.  
  
'Whoa! Way cool place, I wonder if any materia is there to take. Err I mean. Buy! Yes Buy!" Yuffie steps back sheepishly.  
  
Cloud looks at her with his blue eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?"  
  
The day was beautiful, and the Highwind lands down on strip behind Athena. The sun's light poured all over the beautiful white buildings of Athena.  
  
"If you noticed, each building's columns are built in three different styles." Lina say as she made it onto the deck. "Corinthian, Ionic, and Doric." Lina's lovely green eyes gazed over the buildings.  
  
"How do you that stuff?" Yuffie asked Lina, while scratched her cheek.  
  
"I was the lead architect for this city." Lina said casting her beautiful gaze at Yuffie. "Would you like to know more?"  
  
"Yea! Are there and materia stores yet?" Yuffie jumped in excitement.  
  
"I don't believe so Yuffie." Lina said  
  
"Oh" Yuffie drops her head. "Oh well."  
  
"Don't worry Yuffie; we'll probably be fighting more so you could take our enemy's materia." Cloud said.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes grew huge.  
  
Cloud nodded. Then he looked to Tifa, and ignored Yuffie's obnoxious celebration behind him. "Well, let's be off then."  
  
They all stepped out of the Highwind and roamed through the city. Reno and Cid stayed inside the Highwind for awhile. Later on they emerged.  
  
"You know, this city is about as large as Junon." Cloud said. "Too bad Junon was destroyed."  
  
"Well you could rebuild it!" Tifa said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Cloud realized that he had power over something like that.  
  
"Hey there lovebirds." Reno said smoothly walking up to them. "You might want to follow me so you know where your job seat is." Reno turned around and walked in the opposite direction with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Let's go." Tifa said.  
  
Everyone eventually met at what seemed to be the building that overlooked the rest of the city. Sure it wasn't taller than Midgar's, but it was taller than everything here.  
  
"We decided to build mostly two story buildings. Well except obviously the new Shinra headquarters." Lina said.  
  
"I really think we should change that name." Cloud said. "To me Shinra represents evil, even if a good person like Reeve heads the corporation."  
  
"What should we change the name to then?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The only reasonable idea I can come up with." He looks up at everyone. "Aeris."  
  
Everyone nodded. They all agreed with Cloud because of Aeris great sacrifice.  
  
A man starts to run at Cloud, he had a PHS in hand. "Mr. Strife!" He made it gasping to him. "It's a Mr. H."  
  
"Who?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Cool, a consonant is calling him." Yuffie said humorously.  
  
"Hello" Cloud said into the transmitter. "Who's this?"  
  
"Hello Cloud, good to know you're still alive. I think I will have more fun with you. Cloud my boy, I'm still alive. I'm coming after you Cloud, I'm COMING!!!" The man on the other side started a maniacal laugh. "Soon, I will pay you back for what you did."  
  
"Who are you!?" Cloud yelled into the phone. Then it clicked on him.  
  
Tifa looks at him worried. "What was that about?"  
  
"I. I don't know." Cloud said. "But I'm worried, I'm really worried. Things just might get worse."  
  
Cid runs up to Cloud. "Cloud, you got a lotta decisions to make, and now." He takes a puff of his cigarette. "I already have the boys processing the name change, so don't worry anymore about that. Cloud. weapon attacked Kalm. Damages aren't bad, but Reno and I think you gotta say something to the public."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I think he means a public speech Cloud." Lina said, and then she smiled. "Don't worry; I'll help you write the speech that way you don't freak out too much."  
  
"Thanks Lina." Tifa said. "Cloud you'd better go inside and familiarize yourself and quick."  
  
'Yay! I'll look for materia. for the corporation that is." Yuffie shies away, and then runs the other direction.  
  
"Alright then cowboy, your up soon, don't mess up." Reno said.  
  
I have to make a speech.. To the public? 


	24. Speech Impediment

"Ok Cloud, recite it with me." Lina said warmly.  
  
Tifa was sitting on the otherside of the room just watching.  
  
"People of the world. My name is Cloud Strife. I am announcing today a change in history. I Cloud Strife, will be the president of the formerly known Shinra Corporation. From now on, we will be called Aeris Corporation." Lina looked at him. "Try now."  
  
"Uh, People of- Do I really have to say that?" Cloud said a little shy.  
  
"Well of course dummy. This is a live broadcast to every single T.V. in the world!" Lina smiled. "Now smile!"  
  
Cloud smirked, and tried to continue. "Umm, Peopl of. The world. My name is-"  
  
"Num nuts!" Cid yelled, as he walked into the room.  
  
"Cid!" Lina shouted at him.  
  
"What?" Cid looked at her confused.  
  
"Your interrupting as usual." Tifa said smiling. "My poor Cloud. He's a little nervous." Tifa stands up, and walks to Cloud. As she places her hand on his face, "Cloud, don't worry. I'll be by you the whole time."  
  
"Yea! Me too!" Yuffie said obnoxiously walking into the room. "Except when you mess up, I'll be pointing the finger at you and laugh!" She giggles to herself. She started to toss a green materia in the air, and catching it. "Found it!" She grins.  
  
"Sure." Cid said. "You probably jacked it from some kid." He laughs out loud.  
  
"I did not!" Yuffie yelled at him, then she tossed the materia at Cid's head.  
  
"OOWW!!!" Cid jumps up in the air after the materia hit him straight in between his eyes. "YUFFIE!!!"  
  
"Uh! I'll find more materia, byies!" She runs out of the room.  
  
"YUFFIE COME THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!" Cid runs after her with the materia in hand.  
  
Lina covers her mouth, as she chuckles to herself. "Those two are funny sometimes."  
  
"Well Cloud. I'll be back. I have some things to do." Tifa leans in and pops a kiss to his lips. "Love you." She smiles warmly to him.  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud said.  
  
"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do." Tifa said reading his mind. She then walked out of the room.  
  
'You love her a lot don't you." Lina sat next to him.  
  
He looks to her green eyes. "Yea, I do." Cloud realized he said that. Still not used to it, Cloud continued. "I have known her forever. I -" he pauses. "I'm glad to be with her."  
  
Lina smiles and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you. Especially that I was fortunet enough to meet you, and see you grow happier with Tifa." She giggles. "Your very lucky Cloud."  
  
"I am?" He pondered still not understanding.  
  
"Of Course! Look at how beautiful Tifa is! And she is the sweetest woman I have ever known." Lina said.  
  
"You should have met Aeris. Even Tifa would admit that no one could beat her." Cloud looks at her. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
"?" Lina removes her hand from his shoulder. "About what?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if anyone told you, but you look like her, a lot." Cloud scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Of course they did silly!" She closes her eyes cheerfully as she giggles. "You told me first remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yea. Well-"  
  
"Yuffie told me already. It was really sweet too."  
  
"She did" Cloud said a little confused.  
  
"Somehow I give hope. I guess Aeris meant a lot to all of you." Lina's eyes lost a little cheer. "What did happen to her?"  
  
Cloud took a deep breath. "She was murdered."  
  
Lina gasps. "I knew she was dead, but-"  
  
"A man named Sephiroth killed her."  
  
"Sephiroth!" Lina gasped.  
  
"You know him?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well of course Cloud! Who doesn't know the greatest SOLDIER who ever lived? My father told me stories about him when I was seventeen." Lina told Cloud.  
  
"Oh, Ok." Cloud looked down to the ground. "I'll be honest. At first I was somewhat." Cloud couldn't finish.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"No, I have to tell you. I was attracted to you." Cloud looked ahead, and did not meet her eyes.  
  
"You were?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yea. You. You look a lot like Aeris. I mean not entirely, but you did. I kinda liked you I guess. Your pretty much as sweet as her." Cloud finally looked at her.  
  
"Cloud. I understand already."  
  
"You do? I mean its not that I don't think your pretty anymore! I mean I do, but I don't! Do you understand what I mean?" Cloud fumbled his words nervously.  
  
She smiles. "Cloud I understand. I'll be around you just like Tifa. Only difference is, well really its simple. We are not in love with each other."  
  
Cloud looks at her. Feeling somewhat better, "Thanks Lina. I'll protect you too. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
They continued talking. Cloud told her his adventures, and told her about Sephiroth., Meteor, everything that he knew. They both later on found a seat at a corner of the room, and kept speaking. They sat on the floor. Cloud with his arms around his knees and Lina sitting meditation style. They got along very well, and both realized that they would be great friends.  
  
"You guys are still here?" Tifa came in. "Whats up?" Tifa walked to the corner they were sitting at. Tifa seemed weird to Cloud, at least the way she moved.  
  
"Whats wrong Tifa?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no-nothing." Tifa looked away. How did he read me? She thought.  
  
Cloud shrugs, "Well we've been talking the whole time. I told Lina about everything. The story basically." Cloud laughs. The thought of consider it just a story and nothing more is amusing to him.  
  
Tifa glanced at Lina, and the back to Cloud. She only could feel jealous.  
  
Does Cloud want to be with Lina now? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. What if, what if he never loved me? No! Cloud wouldn't lie to me, would he? He has before, but he didn't know better. Cloud just didn't know.  
  
"Tifa if you want I'll leave." Lina said.  
  
Losing her train of thought, Tifa glanced quickly at Lina. "Huh? No, no its ok." Tifa sat down next to Cloud and held his arm. My Cloud! She thought.  
  
"Tifa seriously what's wrong?" Cloud looked at her. Their eyes were only inches away. The perfect combination, red and blue. Cloud looked at her beautiful face.  
  
I really got to get my act together, even Cloud can read my body language! That's not good. Dare I imagine Lina.  
  
"Nothing Cloud, just that, I want you with me." She said as she though, That's true! I just didn't say everything.  
  
Lina after awhile decided to leave, she got the hint from the moment Tifa walked in, and she didn't want Tifa to be jealous of her. There's no reason to be. "Bye guys."  
  
"Where you going?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"Just for a walk." She stood up. "We'll practice the speech later." She began to walk away. "Oh and Cloud! Don't worry, the speech won't be long." She left the room.  
  
Just for a walk? Why leave in the first place, we were having a good conversation. Maybe she left because of Tifa. Maybe that's why Tifa is acting weird, but I don't understand why?  
  
"Cloud, I missed you while I was gone." Tifa said warmly as she placed her hand on his face. "I was getting to know Athena. I saw Cid chasing Yuffie. Something about wanting to kill her. I don't think it was a good idea to thow that materia at him huh?" Tifa looked into his eyes.  
  
"I guess not." Cloud looked away. "Tifa I want to know what's wrong. You weren't acting like yourself a few moments ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud." She decided she had to tell him. So with a deep breath she began. "Cloud, I was just a little nervous that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple, it's a girl thing. You were with Lina."  
  
"And?" Cloud asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"And, well Lina is very pretty, and I think maybe it also helps, that." She mumbled very low. "That she looks like Aeris."  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you Tifa." Cloud looked at her interested.  
  
"It helps that she looks like Aeris. Worst of all she acts like her too."  
  
"What do you mean worst?"  
  
"Cloud don't you get it!" She shouted at him frustrated.  
  
Cloud looked away. "Sorry, I don't."  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud, I'm just worried that you'll want her instead of me." There I said it.  
  
Cloud turned his gaze at her. "Tifa your beautiful."  
  
She smiles, "Thank you."  
  
"No seriously, and I just don't mean you face, or you overall looks. I mean, well I mean that, that your real self-"  
  
"Personality?" She asked about to smile.  
  
"Yea that! Personality, is beautiful too. I love everything about you, therefore, I love you." And I mean that Tifa. His facial expression said it all.  
  
Tifa threw herself in his arms. "Cloud I love you more than anything. I thank the planet that I'm given a chance to be with you."  
  
"You don't have to thank the planet Tifa, the chance is yours cause you deserve it. You've been nothing but great to me, and because of everything you mean to me. I love you." Cloud ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"So Cloud?" Tifa asked with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whats your favorite feature of me?" She asked interested. Hopefully he's not like every guy.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
Yes! She thought. "My eyes?"  
  
"Yea, I see everything that makes you beautiful through them, I see your soul through those red windows of yours." Cloud said romanticly.  
  
"Cloud, are you being romantic with me?" Not like him, she thought, but she was smiling nonetheless.  
  
"Uh." He thought about it, and he received a revelation. "I guess-" He paused. "Yes I am Tifa."  
  
Without hesitation, she kissed him, and held him tightly. The passion of their love spread from their lips, throught their entire body. Their hearts pumped, and their blood flowed. Their love for each other greater than even the most evil spirit.  
  
I love you Cloud. She thought  
  
I love you Tifa. He thought  
  
They just sat there kissing.  
  
"Hehe." Yuffie stepped out of the bushes she was hiding in. "Lost him." She looked around. "No sign of Cid." Then she stood upright. "Not that I'm afraid of him or anything, I'm a ninja! I can beat that old drunk anyway."  
  
Suddenly someone tapped Yuffie on the shoulders. When Yuffie turned around she saw the one person who shouldn't have heard that. "Uh, Cid! Hi!"  
  
"Old drunk huh?" Cid looked at her.  
  
She slowly stepped back. "Watch out!" She starts to reach into her pocket. "Don't make me use-" She pulls something out. "THIS!" Suddenly she pulls out a piece of wire, with lint on one end.  
  
Cid bursts into laughter. "Dumbass." He kept laughing. "Wire!" He fell on the floor.  
  
"Uh." She decided to make a run for hit. She tosses the wire in the air.  
  
As Cid started to stand up, the wire landed on his nose. "Ow! Hey! YUFFIE!!!"  
  
As she ran away, "Not again!" 


	25. Addressing To The World

"We are live in five minutes." Said the camera man.  
  
"Great." Cloud said not really wanting to go on T.V.  
  
"Oh Cloud, don't worry, you'll do fine." Lina smiled at him. "We practiced it a lot. You shouldn't have a problem."  
  
Cloud tries to smile, but fails horribly. "Yea, your right."  
  
"Oh cheer up!" Lina pinches his cheeks. "Tifa is watching."  
  
"Yea, lets add another blooper for Tifa to witness." Cloud looks around, wondering where Tifa might be.  
  
"Looking for her?" Lina asks. Her green eyes are the only thing keeping him calm.  
  
"How do you know?" Cloud ask. "Great another person that can read me."  
  
Lina giggles to herself. "Cloud, I really don't know what to say."  
  
"One minute, One minute!"  
  
"Great." Cloud said.  
  
"Come with me." Lina says. "Are you going to sit, or stand?"  
  
"I dunno." Cloud said.  
  
"You look like the standing type, I think you'll be too nervous sitting down." Lina said. "But don't sway side to sde."  
  
"Thirty seconds!"  
  
"C'mon Cloud, I'm here to support you, and trust me. Tifa is watching you." Lina shoves him in the center of the set.  
  
The set looks like your average standing set, with a giant picture of Athena behind Cloud.  
  
Cloud tugs on his suit. "I don't want to wear this. I don't like it."  
  
Lina chuckles, "Here." She walks behind him, and takes the jacket off, tossesing it off the set. "And." Then she walks in front of him.  
  
Cloud watches her.  
  
Lina unbuttons the first two button of his white long sleve shirt. "Hmmp, one more thing." Lina starts to roll up his sleeves before his elbow.  
  
"Ten seconds."  
  
"Good luck." Lina pinches her cheek, and runs behind the camera.  
  
"And five, four, three." The man continues counting, but with his figures.  
  
Cloud stands there, as he saw the camera's red light turn on.  
  
Oh man. This is bad. The world is looking at me. What could they be thinking?  
  
"Cloud" Lina whispers loudly. "Go!"  
  
Cloud composes himself. "People of the world. My name is Cloud Strife. I am announcing today a change in history. I Cloud Strife, will be the new president of the formerly known Shinra Corporation. From now on, we will be called Aeris Corporation." Cloud finishes and notice they are still live. What now? He thinks. Cloud steps back nervously. "As president of Aeris Corporation, I will make sure that the world will have enough homes to live. I will attempt to rebuild both Midgar and Junon. As you all know, the Athena village is well underway, and soon more homes will be made. After another village. I will attempt to rebuild Junon."  
  
A little girl is sitting in front of the T.V. She jumps up and down realizing who it is. "Mommy look!"  
  
"Priscilla! Don't sit so close to the T.V!"  
  
The T.V loud enough, repeating Cloud's words. "We enough help from all of you, even Midgar can be rebuilt. This is where the world unites to rebuild itself.  
  
  
  
"Well look at that! Its Cloud!" Barret grunted out loud.  
  
"Cloud?" Marlene runs up to the T.V.  
  
The T.V.'s audio booming through the house. "Once we all unite. The world would be renewed. So people of the planet. Join hands, in memory of those that have lost their lives. We will never forget them."  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Yuffie jumps up and down. "Go Cloud!" Yuffie glues her face to the T.V. screen. "He is soooooo cute!" Yuffie drops her bottom on the ground. With a large grin on her face. "Maybe he might like me!"  
  
"Grow up." Reno said lying on the couch with his feet on the table. "He's Tifa's so get over it. Even if Tifa wasn't with him. That Lina girl seems like a shoe in too."  
  
Yuffie turns to Reno of the Turks. "You mean Lina likes him?"  
  
"C'mon kid isn't it obvious. Problem is she won't make a move, cuz of Tifa. If it were me I would have made the move anyway, but whatever." Reno scratches rough face.  
  
"It was bad enough with Aeris. Tifa was always there, but Lina too! Gosh! I'm never going to get with him." But he's so cute! She thinks.  
  
"Shut up Yuffie." Cid walks out of the kitchen with an icebag on his forehead.  
  
"Why don't shut up! Old fart!" Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fucking brat, don't make me chase you again!" Cid clenches his fist in anger.  
  
"Oh no, the geriactric freak is going to lose his breath chasing me. Oh no Cid Highwimp is going to hurt me! I'm scared!" Yuffie stands up.  
  
"NO ONE CALLS ME HIGHWIMP!!!" He jumps over the couch where Reno is sitting and falls on top of the table. "COME HERE!!!"  
  
"Right!" Yuffie runs out the door. "Oh and Cid! I think your missing materia!"  
  
"I'm going to KILL HER!!!" Cid fumbles over the table and runs out the door.  
  
"I really don't know why I'm with these jokers, but whatever, Reeve liked them, so I guess I will have to too." Reno took a sip from his beer bottle.  
  
"Thank you for you time. I will-"  
  
Suddenly a large explosion causes the wall to the left to blow up. Soldiers in red uniform storm into set.  
  
Cloud runs to the bathroom behind the set.  
  
Lina runs after Cloud.  
  
The camera turns to see what's going on. The live feed sees everything that is going on.  
  
Suddenly a big muscle-bound man walks in. Black hair, rough shaven, and wearing a muscle shirt, and the red uniform fatigues. "Where is Cloud Strife?"  
  
Cloud opens the door of the bathroom and looks in. "There it is!" Cloud grabs his buster sword. "I can't fight in this."  
  
Lina runs up to a bathroom, and notices that Cloud is taking off his pants from his legs. She notices his boxers are out in the open. Cloud looks at her, and blushes closing the door. "I'm sorry! Cloud I didn't know!"  
  
"It's ok! Not your fault." Cloud yells from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Where is Cloud Strife?" The muscle-bound man yells. "I want to know where he is!"  
  
The camera is feeding this moment to every T.V. station in the world  
  
"Cloud is my staff in there?" Lina asks getting worried.  
  
Cloud opens the door, revealing his now wearing his SOLDIER pants, but not the top. "Lets go." Cloud looks at the fact that his torso is totally revealed. "Are you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Forget about that Cloud! We have more important things to worry about." Lina ran out from behind the set and made way into the set.  
  
Cloud runs in after her, with his buster sword in hand.  
  
"There you are Cloud!" He turns to the newcomers on the set.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck!" Reno spills his beer all over himself. "Why is he here?"  
  
  
  
"I will have my chance to kill you again Cloud." The mans narrow eyes, glare at Cloud.  
  
"Again?" Cloud looks at him. "What do you mean again?"  
  
"Don't worry abou that now. In fact don't worry about it ever. You will be dead before people know who I truly am." The large man charges at Cloud  
  
"If you want a fight, you got one!" Cloud charges at the long black- haired man.  
  
The large muscular man, unsheathes a large sword. The sword his half the size of Cloud's but none the less large indeed.  
  
Cloud jumps in the air with his sword high above his head. 


	26. A Villain's Approach

"Good try Cloud!" The man backpeddles, and Cloud lands his sword breaking the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud demanded. Cloud's image can be seen on the T.V. screens by him. Shirtless as he is, Cloud shows he courage. Lina is standing slightly behind him.  
  
"Cloud becareful." Lina said cautiously.  
  
Cloud glances at her and nods. As he looks back at the muscular man, Cloud heard a grunt, and footsteps. Cloud saw a large sword striking down to his face. With his quick reflexes, Cloud parries the blow with his buster sword swinging his sword upward. "What do you want?"  
  
The two swords making screaching sounds under the pressure that both men were forcing with their strengths.  
  
"It's exceptionally well to know that you can not recognize me Strife." The man broke away from their lock and swung to Cloud's left ribs. The muscle-bound man's long black hair flowed in the movement.  
  
Cloud tripped himself backwards and just missed the sword by nothing. As he landed on his back, Cloud rolled backwards to his feet. Cloud looked up and swung his sword to the right parrying the attackers next blow. "Well? Are you-" Cloud struggles to speak. "Going, to- Answer my QUESTION!?!" Cloud broke from their lock, and swung his sword to the man's right.  
  
"Of Course!" The man said as he dodged Cloud's huge sword by sidestepping.  
  
"Then?" Cloud dashed and thrusts his sword forward.  
  
The man swung his sword hitting away Cloud's attack. "For now just call me Mr. H" The man swung downwards, but Cloud evaded with a swing of his own knocking the sword off the man's hand. "Very good Cloud! The people can see that you are an exceptional fighter."  
  
The man points to the camera. "Now people of the world!!! See my power!" The man placed his hands evenly in the air around his mid-chest. Suddenly a large axe just explodes into his hand. The axe has an aura of electricity scattering around the immense weapon. "Now try and fight me now!"  
  
Suddenly a burst of fire appeared in front of Mr. H, and Cloud charged him with his buster sword high in the air. Cloud jumps and swings down furiously.  
  
"I don't think so." Mr. H says as he swings his axe at Cloud's strike. When the two weapons collide a massive energy explosion occurs, causing Cloud to fly back, and land on the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Cloud said shaking himself off.  
  
Another fire spell was cast on Mr. H. causing him to fumble back a few steps. "My dear, you are becoming quite a pest." He looks at Lina and charges her.  
  
"NO!" Cloud throws himself in front of Lina. As he slid on the ground on his knees he swung his sword to parry the strike.  
  
Both weapons collide with another explosion sending both Cloud and Lina into the wall behind them.  
  
"Poor fool dosen't even know where she came from." Mr H. smiles and walks up to them slowly.  
  
Suddenly a spear lands in front of Mr. H., and two shurikens strike his back. In a yelp of pain, Mr. H. turns around to see Cid and Yuffie.  
  
"You guys alright?" Yuffie asked worried.  
  
"Your talking to Cloud, fling him off a cliff and he'll just get back up and ask you what's for dinner." Tifa said as she walked in front of them.  
  
Cloud jumps up and swings his sword to the hand Mr. H is holding his lightning axe.  
  
In retaliation, Mr. H. side steps and swings to Clouds head.  
  
Cloud quickly changes his swing to knock the axe over his head. As he swings his sword upwards to the axe, they collide causing another explosion, but this time Cloud held his ground. "What now H? No more knocking me back."  
  
Mr. H.'s eye twitch and swings his axe downwards into the ground.  
  
Cloud rolls out of the way and rounds his sword from behind him. The axe crashes into the ground breaking it. Cloud swings his sword from his right straight to Mr. H.'s back.  
  
Mr. H dove forward and felt something strike him silently. When Mr. H. got up he felt his back stinging. Blood dripped on the ground. Furious Mr. H. pounded his fists together and suddenly a large blinding light enveloped him and his axe. Then the entire room was enveloped.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes. Suddenly in a blink of a moment, a flash occurred and light dissipitated.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Yuffie asked scratching her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm a little fucking pissed I missed that oversized target." Cid grunted out.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Tifa asked, as she ran up to Cloud and Lina. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yea." Cloud said confidently.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm a tough girl." Lina said as she struggled to stand.  
  
Tifa walked up to her and helped her up. "You sure Lina? How about you come to my room and rest a little, we could get to know each other more." Tifa smiled and lifts Lina's chin up.  
  
"I would appreciate that very much Tifa." She smiles and they walk out of the room.  
  
"We are still live, President Strife."  
  
Cloud looks at the camera, and realizes he is wearing no shirt on. Cloud nods his head to the camera and turns around to go to the dressing room, or bathroom if you prefer to call it, to put on a shirt.  
  
"And, that's a wrap." The man shuts off the camera. The director walks onto the set. "My best work!!!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Seriously Cid I can help you with your aim." The ninja smiled and looked at Cid picking up his spear.  
  
"From a immature brat like you?" Cid looked at her.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Yuffie walks up to him. "At least I hit him! You missed him."  
  
"Well whatever, I slowed him down, causing aim to be much easier." Cid scratched his nose. "So if it wasn't for me, you probably would have missed."  
  
"OH! You make me so mad!" Yuffie stomped her feet out of the room. "JERK!" She yelled on the way out.  
  
"What's up Cloud?" Cid turned to Cloud.  
  
Cloud just got out from behind the set wearing his entire SOLDIER uniform. "Nothing, just a little worried."  
  
"About?" Cid asked.  
  
"Well what do you think Cid? Some big ass guy blows the wall of the set. I start beating him at first, then he whips out some energy axe, knocks me around like a little girl, and in a flash of light just decides that the fight is over." Cloud glares at Cid.  
  
"Whatever the fuck. You held your ground on the last one. Plus sounds like he's the girl running away." Cid started to head out of the room. "Hey at least the world knows you can protect them."  
  
Cloud didn't think about that. "He's right." He muttered under his breath. Cloud decides he wants to see how Lina is doing.  
  
About ten minutes later, Cloud knocks on Tifa's bedroom door. The building they were sleeping in was located to the right of the headquarters. It was bascially a hotel that is just resereved for the higher ups. The carpet was red, with gold patterns on the edges, and the walls had antique lamps made out of metal. "Very classy." Cloud said to himself.  
  
Suddenly the door starts to open.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I know I don't leave notes, but I have to this time, or not really, anyway. Hi everyone I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am. I would like to thank all of you for reading this story, as well as, reviewing. It means the world that some of you put me as one of your fav. Authors, and others put this story as Fav. Stories. I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you. I have emailed the majority of you with thanks already. And I have spent a great deal of time reading as many of you fics as I could. Some of you are really good writers. I have always left reviews for you guys. Well before I go. One more thing I would appreaciate if you check out my best friends story. Family Feud: Final Fantasy. You won't regret it! Its hilarious. One of my fav. Stories. Also that's another thing, I just started to find all the stories I really liked and putting them under my fav. Stories. Check out my sis JadeStellar, shes a great songfic writer. Next chapter I give special thanks!!! (  
  
Have a good one everyone KeokiFirebird Email me now at HLmyNAMEisGEORGE@aol.com until further notice 


	27. Hope In A Plan

The dark room wasn't much ventilated. Yet they were all there.  
  
"On a serious note, I think we should find Barret." Cloud says.  
  
The strategy room contained a large table with twenty leather seats. The room looked formal, from the dark wood table, to the antique paintings on the wall. The windows were covered by a falling plant that draped over it on the outside, and if anyone wanted to look in, all one would have to do is close the horizontal blinds.  
  
"These seats are awesome!" Yuffie bounced in her chair. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yes?" Cloud brought his blue eyes over to Yuffie.  
  
"What are we going to do about that Mr. H. guy?" Yuffie shook around in her seat.  
  
"He is pretty tough." Lina said. She wore a lighter purple shirt today, with a long white skirt with a slit that ran down the right side.  
  
"It only took me awhile to get the hang of him, but it does worry me a little." Cloud closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Cloud, lets think about this. Do we know anyone with and H?" Tifa asked. She was seated to his right.  
  
"The only people I can come up with from the top of my head are Heidegger and Hojo." Cloud placed both his elbows on the table.  
  
"We killed those two bastards though." Cid said with his legs on the table.  
  
"Who are those two people?" Lina asked.  
  
Cloud looked to his left, "Well the first guy doesn't matter much, but the second guy is a different story." Cloud leaned back on his chair; he slumped down into his chair. "Hojo was basically your typical evil scientist. Lots of experimentations, in fact, Red XIII were one of his."  
  
"Cloud, don't call him that." Tifa said sympathetically. "You know his real name already."  
  
Cloud nodded to her. "Nanaki, is this-" Cloud thinks how to explain it without insulting Nanaki. "He's a four legged creature. Except the creature part, he is one of the kindest people you could ever know. He has red fur and a flaming tail."  
  
"You called him a person." Lina says.  
  
"Well that's because he is a person to us. He talks just like us. He cares for his closest friends." Tifa answered. "Nanaki is practically a person."  
  
"Well anyways, back to Hojo. Hojo is this guy, that doesn't care about anything. Walks around in a hunch. Dark hair, and wears glasses, but still don't be fooled by his look. He turned into some disgusting monster through his work. Tried to stop us. He is-" Cloud tries to make sure he is right about it. "He is the father of Sephiroth."  
  
"Are you serious!?" Lina asked.  
  
"All we saw was tapes, but its evidence enough." Cloud leaned forward resting his elbows on his table. "Whatever, this guy is dead. We made sure of that."  
  
"But you don't know if he came back through one of his whacked out experiments!" Cid says. "This stupid mother fucker could have done some weird shit."  
  
"Still, you saw the size of the H. character. He's huge!" Yuffie made a gesture. "The guy has muscles too. More than Barret! That can't be Hojo." Yuffie crossed her arms.  
  
A man knocks on the door. "It's me President Strife."  
  
"Come in." Cloud turns to the door.  
  
"I contacted Barret Wallace sir. He is already on his way. He said to give him a day or two." The soldier saluted and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Great!" Tifa smiled. "Barret is coming!"  
  
Suddenly the door slams open. "Bang Bang Bang! You're all dead."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked out of sheer reaction. Lina jumped up, and Yuffie almost fell out of her seat.  
  
Reno smirks and laughs. "Scared you guys didn't I"  
  
"Whatever." Cloud looked back at everyone.  
  
"You're not going to order me to sit down?" Reno walks to a piece of wall in between to windows, and leans on it. "Well it wouldn't matter too much. I really don't want to sit down anyway."  
  
"Barret is coming." Cid says.  
  
"Really, even better. More Avalanche guys." Reno crosses his arms. "Alright let me inform you guys about Mr. H."  
  
"You know of him?" Tifa asked.  
  
"A little only. Remember I did spy them." Reno remembered Rude's betrayal. "I don't know too much about him, but I this. The guy is after control of the world. Why I don't know. Seams like you typical sleaze ball."  
  
"Like you!" Yuffie laughs.  
  
Reno gives her a look. "Your average world domination types. He's really strong, not your normal Joe. You saw the axe thing. That shit came out of nowhere. He's smart, really smart. I'm talking about rocket scientist type of thing."  
  
"That don't say much." Cid grunted. "Look at Shera." He laughs.  
  
No one laughed with him.  
  
"I don't know where the guy hides, but I can give you an idea of his power." Reno makes sure he gets everyone's attention.  
  
Cloud rests his chin on his arms.  
  
"I think he's responsible for weapon's attack." Reno said.  
  
"Are you serious? That mother fucker?" Cid almost fell out of the chair.  
  
"That can't be right though." Says Cloud skeptically. "Weapon is supposed to protect the planet."  
  
"Well you guys pretty much destroyed all of them right?" Reno says.  
  
"Still, that doesn't make sense." Cloud sits back on his chair.  
  
"Well believe it buddy, I was there for the plan. I warned Reeve about it. Why do you think Cid and Reeve where around in time for its attack?" Reno smirk knowing he's right.  
  
Cloud opens his mouth, but nothing comes out  
  
"Exactly. He's the culprit. So now we should worry about finding him before he pulls it off again." Reno scratches his face, and crosses his arm again.  
  
"Where?" Lina asks. She was pretty much quiet the whole time.  
  
"Well I could give you a few guesses. I know where most of their army is situated, but not him." Reno says.  
  
"How about we attack the army when they don't expect it, and lure the fox out of his hole?" Cloud says.  
  
"Seems reasonable, but that means were gonna be here longer." Reno continues.  
  
Suddenly the door slams open again, with a man charging with his gun. The man starts to aim at Cloud while screaming.  
  
Cloud jumps out of his seat.  
  
At that moment, the window breaks with someone crashing through window. The silhouette, without aim, fires a bullet.  
  
The bullet hisses by Cloud's ear, and finds its target right in the head.  
  
The attacker falls back with the bullet hole in his head. Everyone turns to the silhouette.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cid yells.  
  
A man appears out of the shadows. His dark hair stuck out everywhere, and his red cape covered his dark clothing. With every step, Vincent's chains were heard.  
  
"Vincent?" Yuffie jumps up. "It is you!"  
  
"Now that was unexpected." Reno says.  
  
"I apologize for my entrance." Vincent said.  
  
"Hey it's better than me dead." Cloud said smiling. "It's good to know that you stalking us."  
  
"I try." Vincent answered. He walks up to the dark corner from where he appeared. "I'll be here if anyone needs me."  
  
"You know that's really freaky." Reno says.  
  
"Good thing he's on our side huh?" Yuffie nods in happiness.  
  
All that they heard from Vincent's corner was him holstering his gun.  
  
"That is really freaky." Reno states another time.  
  
"Where is their army Reno?" Cloud asks looking to him.  
  
"They situated themselves behind rocket town. It's a big camp. Bunch of tents and stuff." Reno runs his hand through his red hair.  
  
"So that's why you were in it too huh Cid?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"That's right; I don't want know stupid fucks in my backyard." Cid scratches his side.  
  
"Alright at night time we attack. Pincer attack. We'll have a ship drop off all the troops close to their camp. If they make a break to shore, we have our water offense. We start the attack off the Highwind." Cloud said.  
  
"Just like that?" Reno said. "Alright."  
  
"Were attacking tonight. Now, no time to waste, if we assemble the army for too long they'll expect it. Lets go."  
  
"Wait a second!" Yuffie said jumping off her chair. "What do you mean off the Highwind?"  
  
Cloud grins.  
  
"That's bad." Yuffie twiddles her thumbs, "he's grinning." 


	28. Thoughts & Actions

There he was sitting in the corner of the planning room, buster sword resting on his shoulder. His SOLDIER uniform is cleaned thanks to Tifa. Cloud could hear the whirring of the engines. He could hear the uniformed Aeris Soldiers talking. He asked to be by himself. Tifa of course worried, but did what he asked. Cloud left the cockpit, with everyone in his or her usual places. He was glad that Vincent joined again. How Vincent knew where to be was a mystery to Cloud, but he didn't care.  
  
Cloud stared at the cold metal floor. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands dangled in between his legs. "Can't believe I'm doing this." Cloud told himself. "Who the heck is this Mr. H. character?" Cloud's eyes seem to be staring through the floor rather than at the floor.  
  
Aeris please be with me. I don't know how this will turn out. I will always keep you in my heart. So please be at my side, if not personally, then in spirit. Vincent is back. You probably already know that. Barret is here too. No gun arm, so I don't know what he's going to use as a weapon. He's probably pissed as heck finding out that he needed that stupid gun arm again. Aeris, I really wish you were here. You might want to meet Lina; she's just like you. You would like her. Well you like pretty much anyone with a heart.  
  
Cloud smiles to his last thought. Cloud rested the back of his head against the wall and looked up. As he stared at the ceiling, more thoughts flowed in.  
  
Sometimes I could swear that you are Lina. I mean maybe you did answer my prayers. Just maybe you are at my side. That makes me feel a lot better. I remember your green eyes. You were so innocent, and sweet. Everything about you was wonderful. Tifa and I are in love. I don't know how you would react to that. I love Tifa very much. I'm sure Tifa is taking care of me for you. I'll tell you the truth, I was a little attracted to Lina at first, I guess it was because I missed you so much, not that I don't anymore, but I guess it did numb down because of Lina. Sometimes I feel like you're always around me when she's around. What more can I say about it? Aeris, I really need to know. Are you Lina? No, this is serious. Are you really Lina? Or is Lina you? There's no doubt in my head that you two are connected somehow. I think you are she somehow. Perhaps she is something like you. I don't know anymore.  
  
Suddenly Cloud remembered something, "Wait a second! That muscle- bound freak! He said something. I- I was knocked onto Lina when he said it." Cloud knocked on his forehead trying to remember. "I think he said something about Lina not knowing where she came from. What is that all about? Is Mr. H. her leader, no? No Lina would never double-cross us. Maybe he is some kind of a family relative. But what does the H. stand for? Hojo is my best guess."  
  
Hojo you better not think your going to just come back and ruin everything. I will stop you like I did before. Do you really think you could stop me? I killed your almighty son.  
  
Cloud heard a knock on the door.  
  
The door slammed open. "Yo Cloud! Were gonna be there in ten minutes. Got that?" Barret grunted to Cloud.  
  
Cloud nodded "Hey Barret! What are you going to use as your weapon?"  
  
Barret laughed obnoxiously. "You think I came unprepared! Well I have you kno! I brought myself a fucking shotgun. I nice two barrel shotgun! And fo the suckers who think they'll be to fast for me. I'll take em down with my machine gun!" Barret salutes in a mocking manner, and closes the door.  
  
Cloud chuckled to himself. "Hope he knows how to use them."  
  
Clouds smile soon faded away, as his thoughts of who Mr. H. could be came back. "I don't know who the fuck! This is so annoying. It can't be Hojo, can it? Maybe he somehow kept himself alive. I don't know. I mean Sephiroth kept himself alive. Maybe there's a way that Hojo did it too."  
  
The door creaks open. "Maybe he wasn't dead at all." Lina walks in. She smiled. "I asked Tifa if it was ok to bother you. She told me by now you ran out of guesses of whatever you were thinking about, so that interrupting you won't be a big deal."  
  
Cloud laughs softly. "Is there any way that I'm not predictable? This is pathetic. I'll probably by a gift for her, and she'll already know what it is before I even see it, or thought about buying it."  
  
Lina chuckles to herself. She makes her way to Cloud, and sits next to him. "Are you sure you guys killed Hojo?"  
  
Cloud thought about it. "Well I'm not one-hundred percent sure. We were in a hurry to get out of there." Cloud thought about that night. "Well I'm not entirely sure, so it's possible. Plus I really don't know anyone else with an H. capable enough to do this. Yet, He looks so different."  
  
"There is something I gave thought. You say I am like Aeris, or look like her right." Lina pauses, and then sighs. "Ok, I don't know how to say it, but here goes nothing."  
  
Cloud looks at her curiously. "What's wrong?" His blue eyes gaze at her green eyes staring at the ground. He looked at her purple dress. She looked beautiful in it.  
  
"I don't remember- no, I have no memories of anything in my childhood." Lina admits.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cloud shifted his posture.  
  
"I mean that I don't remember my mother, father, what school I went too. Nothing!" Lina slowly brings her eyes and meets his. "Cloud I'm worried. What if I'm not real?"  
  
Cloud looks at her. "Lina as real as anyone I know."  
  
"Why can't I remember anything? Am I just a dream? You heard Mr. H say something. You heard him didn't you?" Lina's eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.  
  
Cloud nodded. "Maybe he's your father?"  
  
"He doesn't look anything like me Cloud, be serious." Lina brought her gaze to the wall opposite from Cloud; she didn't want to look at him. "What if I'm nobody? Perhaps I'm just a dream. Floating through life. When will my dream end Cloud?"  
  
Cloud didn't know what to say. "I." Cloud lost his words. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look Lina, you can't be a dream. You're here standing with me. Err, sitting. You know what I mean!"  
  
She giggled, and a tear streamed down her beautiful face. "Cloud, what do you think about me?"  
  
Cloud thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Does it really take that long?" Lina asked with a half-smile.  
  
"No, I'm just making sure I say the right thing. A-" Cloud corrects himself. "Lina, you're a sweet person. You're warm-hearted, and care for everyone. You even make sure Tifa doesn't get jealous. Heck all I hear about you from Tifa is good things. She likes you a lot. So do I." He looked at her and wiped her tear with his index finger. "I'm sure everyone feels the same as I."  
  
Lina felt happy, and gave into an uncontrollable urge to just hug him. So she did.  
  
Cloud didn't know what to do. He didn't hug back because he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry Cloud. You don't have to hug back. I just need to do this. Something in me told me to take advantage, and just hug you. Something told me I might not get the chance to ever again." Lina spoke from his chest.  
  
Tifa slowly opened the door. She saw Lina hugging Cloud. Her eyes narrowed to understand the situation. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. She knew both Lina and Cloud wouldn't do something like that.  
  
Cloud looked at her, and made a facial gesture.  
  
Tifa read it loud and clear. Lina just needs some reassurance. Cloud is trying to lend an ear, and a shoulder. She smiled to Cloud, and blew a soft kiss. Then she closed the door behind her.  
  
Cloud decided to hug her finally. So he did.  
  
Lina felt warmth from Cloud; she felt like this was where she had to be. Something inside her wanted to cry. Something yearned for this. Lina felt warm tears streaming down her face. Her heart told her something, she couldn't understand. Her heart told her soul something she never thought about before. Cloud means more to Lina than she possibly could understand. But why? She asked herself in her thoughts. Lina dug her face deeper into his embrace. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm always here for you." He looked down onto her hair. "Do you feel the same thing I do?"  
  
Lina nodded in his arms. "I feel it too. Something is right about this."  
  
Tifa stood at the front of the cockpit, looking out to the ground that passed under the Highwind. "Hope Lina is ok." Tifa thought about many things about Lina. The most occurring thought was her likeness to Aeris. At first she felt threatened, but she learned very quickly that Lina, just like Aeris, is a very trustworthy person. Tifa likes Lina a lot.  
  
"I sure miss Aeris." Tifa sighed. "Not too much anymore, thanks to Lina."  
  
"Hiya Tifa!" Yuffie waltzed up to Tifa, and leaned on the railing next to her. "Jealous?"  
  
Tifa snapped her head to Yuffie. "No!"  
  
"I'm sure!" Yuffie grinned, and nudge Tifa. "Come on, you have to be jealous about Lina, she IS with Cloud."  
  
"So." Tifa looked ahead from Yuffie."  
  
"Together." Yuffie continued.  
  
Tifa ignored.  
  
"Alone." Yuffie nodded her head smiling. "Yep! Right now, they are probably all over each other."  
  
"Shut up!" Tifa yelled at Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie jumped up frightened from Tifa. "Whoa! Sorry! It was a joke." Yuffie composed herself. "Nothing to get all bent out of shape over." Then she changed the subject. "OH! Guess what!!!"  
  
"What?" Tifa said annoyed.  
  
By this time Yuffie was jumping up and down. "I got another materia!" Yuffie holds out the materia on her palm. "Look!" She extends it to Tifa.  
  
Tifa snatches it away, and laughs.  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie throws her fists down.  
  
"I know how to steal too." She smirks.  
  
"Yuffie!" Reno yells from the other end. "Give it back to me!"  
  
"Uh oh." Yuffie pries Tifa's hand open, and snatches the materia. "Gotta go!" She makes a run for it.  
  
Reno jumps in her way. "Got you now!"  
  
Yuffie slides under his legs, and continues running away from him.  
  
"Hey!" Reno looks under his legs, and turns around. "Come back here you!" Reno runs out of the room. "I really can't stand kids."  
  
"Back to my thoughts." Tifa said happy, now with no accusing teenagers. "I am not jealous of Lina. That's why I left them there. Together. Alone." Tifa smiled.  
  
"Yo Tifa! We're almost there! Get ready!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Don't yell in my ear!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Kiss my ass Cid!" Barret grunted.  
  
"Whatever." Cid laughed. "Good to see you again fart-knocker."  
  
Cid spoke into the microphone. "Alright! Get ready we're jumping in less than 2 minutes." Cid thought about a second comment. "Everyone who's jumping, line up at the flight deck.  
  
  
  
Twelve soldiers stood in line. Cloud and Lina were already there, by the time the others joined up. Tifa, and Barret walked up to Cloud and Lina.  
  
Vincent soon strolled up the staircase with Yuffie, and Reno.  
  
Cloud stepped up. "We are about to surprise attack our enemy. I hope you are all prepared. Watch your back, and each others as well." Cloud turned around to face the night sky. "We don't know what we'll run into."  
  
"Yes sir!" The troops shouted.  
  
"Alright Pansies, strap up and chuck yourselves out!" Cid yelled coming up the staircase.  
  
"Who is flying?" Lina asked.  
  
"Same guy that flew it during the whole Meteor catastrophe." Cid already had his harness on. "Lets throw the ropes over and straps yourselves now!" Cid ordered the soldiers.  
  
"Tifa, Lina, and Yuffie." Cloud turned to them.  
  
They all looked at him. "What?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I'm asking you guys- girls if you want to stay?" Cloud waited for an answer.  
  
"Cloud I told you already, I'm with you no matter what." Tifa pulled her gloves tight. She wore a tight white shirt, and brown shorts.  
  
"You should no my answer by now Cloud." Lina said looking to the night sky.  
  
"Sheesh! And miss all the fun. Not to mention the materia!" Yuffie said.  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"We're here!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Alright pansies go!" Cid yelled  
  
The soldiers click in their harness to the long rope. One by one they jumped off the ship.  
  
Cloud walked up to the rope on the other side. "Here goes nothing." Cloud strapped himself on. As he unsheathed his sword and held it above his head, Cloud jumps off the ship. Cloud felt the wind pounding onto his body through the semi-freefall. Cloud turned to see other soldiers falling parallel to him. His uniform shook furiously from the impact of the wind. He saw the camp below him. Cloud grins. "Get ready!" he told himself. The ground came close and quick. Cloud pressed on the brake, and slew himself down. Finally Cloud got to the end of the rope, and left behind conventional ideas. He unlocked himself and jumped off the rope.  
  
Cloud picked his first target, and smiled. Cloud yelled as he raised his sword high above his head. Cloud started to swing down his buster sword with ferocity. 


	29. The Truth of Battle

The screaming of the soldier was soon distinguished as Cloud dug his immense sword into the man's body, cutting him clean in half.  
  
Cloud doesn't even hesitate, he runs to the next soldier, and hacks him down. Cloud hears noises behind him, and swings his sword furiously in a tight circle. Two yelps of pain, and sounds of corpses falling to the ground in halves, was all that Cloud heard before he made his next target, and charged.  
  
"Sir we are under attack, nothing big, but it's a surprise attack. Not too many men either, but more keep on falling down." A red uniformed guard said breathing heavily.  
  
"Issue the orders, attack the intruders now." Mr. H turns to his mirror, and smirks. "This time, I'll make sure it's over." He pauses. "Cloud Strife." Mr. H. succumbs to maniacal laughter.  
  
Cloud swings his sword into a red uniformed body killing him instantly. Cloud then turned around and saw two men charging at him. Cloud's eyes narrowed, and he charged to them as well. He saw them firing bullets, and he heard the bullets whiz by his ear. Cloud dives forward into a roll, and rolls in between and past the two soldiers. Immediately he gets up and swings his sword diagonally upwards into the right soldiers torso slicing him into two parts. Cloud turned his head to the other soldier screaming in terror. Cloud saw the man running away, and Cloud smirked. He takes to steps forward and launches his sword in the air. Cloud watched as the sword flew in a lazy arch. The man continued to run until the buster sword found its target, and landed through his chest. There the soldier stood, the buster sword pierced into the ground and completely through the soldiers body, who was leaning its dead weight onto the sword.  
  
Cloud looked around and saw a few of his soldiers fighting, and sure enough he ran to his sword. Suddenly Cloud heard a loud bang, and a body fall down to the cold hard ground. Cloud turned to see Vincent still aiming his weapon at the air where the dead soldier once stood. "Thanks Vincent."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll cover you. Go get your sword." Vincent still wore the same garbs he has worn since he was first experimented on.  
  
Cloud ran straight to the sword, with Vincent right after picking targets. Cloud could hear all the shots Vincent fire. "No one is a better shot than Vincent." Cloud told himself. Cloud ran up to the leaning body on his sword and pried off the sword. Cloud quickly glanced to notice a man running behind Vincent. "Vincent directly behind you."  
  
Without looking, Vincent turned around rapidly and just fired without aim. Steam rose out of the bullet hole in the helmet of the once living soldier. The corpse then dropped on the ground with a large thump.  
  
The night skies, and the moonlit ground's peace, were disturbed by the ensuing battle. The pincer attack was currently beginning, as Aeris Soldiers charged the settlement by both sides. While this is occurring, the Avalanche members, and a handful a soldiers, were holding their own against the now nearly awoken army of Mr. H.'s corporation.  
  
Tifa, Lina, and Yuffie battled their way through the men that lunged themselves with the sole intent of killing them. Some offered to let them live for other purposes, these men soon saw their fate after opening their mouths.  
  
"Yuffie watch out." Tifa said currently pulling off a series of punches into the gut of a red uniformed soldier.  
  
Yuffie turned around only to see a man literally turn to ice in front of her. "Thanks Lina." Yuffie threw three small shurikens into the bodies of three different soldiers, attacking Aeris soldiers.  
  
"Don't worry about, just keep focus." Lina cast another spell from her ice materia on man charging at Tifa only to be frozen in his wake.  
  
Tifa roundhouses a soldier who tried to beat her down with the butt of his firearm. The man spun in the air and landed on the ground. Tifa charged at an unsuspecting soldier and jump kicked him in the head. As she landed, she through herself into a front flips and landed right in front of her next victim. She then felt a surge of energy, and used it to attack her foe. Tifa swung two jabs and an uppercut, feeling like she could keep going she jumped on the soldier next to the now fallen ally, and propelled herself upwards, flipping and kicking him squared on the jaw knocking him down.  
  
Cloud thrust his sword into the torso of a red uniformed soldier. Blood spat out of his body. Cloud looked around and noticed the pincer attack still hasn't made it. "This is bad."  
  
Cloud touched a red materia on his armlet. Cloud stood there only to his thoughts.  
  
Vincent stood next to Cloud to protect him. Firing off several rounds into many charging soldiers. The body count started to pile up.  
  
Suddenly the night grew darker. Many red uniformed soldiers could only scream as they realized what was standing in the distance.  
  
"It's Odin! Run!" Shouted one to many.  
  
A large quantity of them started to run the other way. Some stayed in shock.  
  
Odin and his six-legged horse, charged down the hill from where he stood. Unsheathing his zantetsuken, he raised it in the air. Odin finally caught up with a those who stood their in shock Without the slightest of effort, Odin swung his sword through a man, and continued to charge, swing straight through another soldier. Odin continued to charge after the mob running away from him. Odin didn't even show the slightest of expressions form his bloodshed. Odin charged through the mob, swing furious in and out of many of those retreating. Suddenly he turned red, and began to vanish. The night sky returned to normal. Odin vanished.  
  
The mob halted their retreat and turned around to see many of their own just standing there without moving. Suddenly, they began to fall apart into halves. One by one, all of those struck by Odin shed a spray of blood, and fell apart from where they were sliced.  
  
Avalanche and Aeris soldiers took this opportunity, and began to take those still in shock.  
  
More of Mr. H's soldier's perished. Blood sprayed all over. Cloud by now was covered in blood from the enemies he vanquished. Cloud was breathing heavily from the amount of energy summoning Odin caused him to lose. Vincent stood by Cloud and fired more rounds into more soldiers.  
  
Cloud looked a tent not too far away. It was larger than most of the tents. From the entrance came a large man. With an illuminated axe in hand, Mr. H. stood there looking to see where his enemies are.  
  
"There he is." Cloud said to Vincent.  
  
"Alright, Charge at him, and I'll shoot anybody who tries to attack you." Vincent nods, and begins to take aim.  
  
"Thanks Vincent." Cloud always liked Vincent for some reason. He didn't know why, the others were all weirded out by Vincent, but not Cloud. Cloud began to run straight for Mr. H. He kept all his focus on his prey; all his trust is on Vincent's aim. Cloud continued to charge, as men who once stood around him fell to the ground dead. All of those who were shot had bullet holes in either their head, or the middle of their chest. "Damn he's good." Cloud mumbled under his breath.  
  
Cloud noticed Cid and Barret fending off soldiers to his right. They had a pile of bodies lying around them. Cloud smiled, and laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud realized Mr. H was looking straight at him "Alright asshole. Lets do this." Cloud swung his sword over his head and was parried by the energy axe. An explosion occurred and Cloud was knocked back a few steps. Cloud ducked under a swing from Mr. H. and he then swung his sword diagonally upwards. Cloud's buster sword's tip scratched through the tank top that Mr. H. was wearing. Mr. H. staggered back, and smiled, as his hand wiped off some of his warm blood from his wound. "Good one Cloud."  
  
Cloud jumped up, and with the momentum of the previous swing, and swung downwards. Mr. H. jumped back almost being hit again. Mr. H. Jumps forward, as Cloud's sword dug into the ground, and backhanded Cloud. Cloud staggered back, away from his sword.  
  
Cloud quickly touched another materia in his armlet. Suddenly Cloud's movements began to blur, as the spell of haste took over his body. Cloud ran within the blink of an eye to his sword and picked it up.  
  
Mr. H could only react by swing his axe into the spot that he thought Cloud was going to be running through only to miss and dig his axe into the ground. Without hesitation, he touched a material on his axe.  
  
Cloud suddenly felt slower. No, not slower, back to normal pace. "Dispel!" Cloud shouted. Quickly, Cloud swung his sword sideways aiming for Mr. H.s ribs.  
  
Mr. H. jumps high into the air, and Cloud swings completely under him. Cloud was astonished. "How did you jump that high?" Cloud's shock value, gave a smile to Mr. H.  
  
"Things about me that you wouldn't understand. I'm going to kill you. My revenge will be realized. I have killed all those responsible for my family's death." Mr. H raised a hand in the air. Then he closed it into a tight fist, "You Cloud are of no exception."  
  
"Who did I kill?" Cloud said standing upright.  
  
The pincer attack finally commenced. Soon there will be little to no red uniformed soldiers. Avalanche began to lay off their attack as they noticed that the army finally arrived.  
  
"You are responsible for my daughters death!" He points to Cloud. "I have killed Hojo already. It is foolish that you did not even bother to find any of my signatures. I sign as H. Killer." The man laughs.  
  
"We killed Hojo." Cloud steps forward with a fist.  
  
"No you thought you did, but Hojo made it back to his lab. I, unfortunately for him, was there waiting to kill him. He thought he got rid of me. I had to pay him back for attempting kill me. He killed my wife. He paid dearly, and trust me, I didn't leave him in any condition that he could be recognizable." Mr. H laughs.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud now knows it's not Hojo. "Hojo Killer!" It just occurred to him."  
  
"You aren't too bright Strife. Did you really think you were good enough for my daughter?" Mr. H. points again at strife. The energy axe illuminates the haze around them.  
  
Tifa, Yuffie, and Lina catch up to Vincent. "What's going on?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Vincent said.  
  
"Strife, it is pathetic that you haven't realized who I am yet. I already gave you all the clues." Mr. H. looked into the sky.  
  
"I know him, at least I recognize him." Lina said with narrow eyes.  
  
Tifa, and Yuffie look at her. Vincent continues to aim at Cloud's enemy.  
  
Cloud suddenly realized it. "You- you are professor-" Cloud looked down to the ground. Cloud looked back up. "Gast?"  
  
Mr. H. laughs maniacally. "Of course! Who else? Didn't expect me! The father of Aeris. The father of the woman you loved, and the same woman that was killed, who you were at fault for."  
  
Cloud points to his chest, and shakes his head. "No wait! I didn't kill Aeris. It was Sephiroth!" Cloud's innocent eyes, hurt with the idea that someone thinks he is at fault for something that hurts him so dearly.  
  
"Yes you killed her! If it weren't for you, she would have never been there in the first place. You are at fault! Just as much as that fool Sephiroth." Gast laughs. "Sephiroth was Hojo's son, therefore he was a mistake. The only true experiment was Aeris. She alone possessed unstoppable powers. Her great powers stopped even the great Meteor. Don't think anybody could just pray for Holy. It requires even more power to pray for Holy, than to summon Meteor. Sephiroth could not even think about Holy, his power was far to week." Gast looked straight into Cloud's eyes.  
  
Cloud could not believe it. "Aeris couldn't have been, an experiment."  
  
"Yes she was. I was not in love with Ifalna. I used her just as much as that Hojo used that tramp Lucrecia. Think about it. Listen to the perfect balance. Hojo and I have sexual intercourse with two cetra, and give birth to a child each. Only difference was the sex of each child. Aeris was only an experiment Cloud, just like you." Gast laughs.  
  
The members of Avalanche were already standing behind Cloud. Everyone had a look of astonishment, even Reno.  
  
"How could you be? I thought you were different! Not like Hojo!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Everyone thought that. I know how to act, unlike Hojo, another reason why he was never better than me. He couldn't even kill me. Here is food for thought. Why do you think I sent Weapon to attack Junon?" Gast asked. "Simple, the only base with a decent research center was located right under Junon. I didn't look like the way I look now. I have more power than anyone of you. I am infused with the DNA of that of the Cetra, as well as Mako." He was not lying because his eyes glowed. Barely noticeable though because of his bright energy axe. "I also created two more subjects for my help. Come Aeris!"  
  
Suddenly a beautiful woman walks out of the tent. "Yes father." She looked incredibly like Aeris, but her facial expression seemed harsher. There was no sweet face.  
  
"I would like you to meet the people you have to kill." Gast told her.  
  
"Oh! You mean those who killed-"  
  
"Yes!" Gast interrupted her. "Avalanche! I have you meet, Aeris. You might notice something about her though. Maybe the fact, that she has the same personality of that of Sephiroth." He laughs.  
  
Everyone gasps. How could they fight Aeris?  
  
"Oh and Lina!" Gast called. "I am you father as well."  
  
Everyone looked at Lina. Half of the Avalanche members stepped away from her except Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her eyes showed confusion.  
  
Gast could only show a smile. 


	30. The Flow of Blood

"What do you mean?" Lina's voice betrayed her fight against her emotions.  
  
"Very simple my dear. You are Aeris." He laughs. "But then again you are not." Gast taps his forehead with his index finger. "Lina, or Aeris, whichever! You are the lets say, emotional, if not personality representation of Aeris. While Aeris over here." He points to the woman he claims is Aeris. "Is more of just a physical representation of my late daughter."  
  
"Are you trying to tell us you made her?" Cloud's eyes flicker with unshed tears. "Are you saying that your own daughter didn't mean anything to you? Toying with your own daughter's soul?" Cloud's arm swipes the air with a clenched fist.  
  
Lina slowly dropped to her knees. She didn't know what to do. How could she?  
  
"Well you might find this Aeris more deadly than the first. Especially the fact that she is the emotional representation of your mortal enemy." Gast looks over to Aeris, then Lina. "Now my daughter, join me in defeating these fools!"  
  
Aeris nods, as she unsheathes a sword. The past Aeris used a staff, but this one uses a sword.  
  
"You could never replace her!" Cloud looked down and kneeled before Lina. "Lina."  
  
Lina looked into his eyes. She watched as he extended his hand to her.  
  
"No matter what, you're just Lina to me. Your looks are your own." He smiles warmly to her.  
  
Lina looks past Cloud to see Tifa nodding with a sympathetic smile. "Gast!" She slowly stands up with the help of Cloud's hand. "I will prove to you that I am my own living person. Whether I'm made or not, it does not affect me. You have no control over me."  
  
Gast sighs. "Well then, what an unexpected situation this is." He paces slowly. "I hypothesized that you would join me, but apparently that is false." He stops and looks Aeris. "Well then. It is just you and me. Enough to stop them though." Gast turns to Cloud.  
  
"Enough Gast!" Vincent yells, and everyone looks at him in surprise. "Let's end this now. I am sick of Hojo, I am sick of you, and I am sick of these experiments. Who do you believe you are?" Suddenly and aura of smoke appears around Vincent. "I will show you the power of what you can not control!" Suddenly Vincent begins to scream in anguish, as his body begins to undertake another form. Wings begin to spread form his back. "NOW YOU WILL SEE TRUE CHAOS!!!" Vincent spreads his arms wide, and takes his ultimate form.  
  
"Well then, perhaps Hojo was better than I thought." Gast smirked at the devil creature. "Attack me, your nothing but a failed experiment."  
  
Chaos breathing can be seen from out his nose. As his chest expands in and out, Chaos slowly raises one arm in the air. With a flap of his wings, he dashed flying to Gast.  
  
Gast jumps over and lands on Chaos's back. "This simple?" Gast raises his axe and swings down furiously, but before he strikes, Chaos elbows Gast off of it. Gast falls down to the hard ground rolling in all directions.  
  
Chaos makes a pass around a tent, and swoops in for an attack.  
  
"Let's go!" Cloud yelled as he started to dash to the fight. Suddenly a sword came in his way. Cloud turned to see Aeris.  
  
Aeris smiled evilly to him. "Hi Cloud. I have missed you so much." With that she swiped at his head with her sword. The sword is a smaller representation of Sephiroth's masamune.  
  
Cloud ducks under, and rolls back away from her. "Aeris. It's me! Cloud!" Cloud's eyes innocently showing his care for Aeris.  
  
"Yes Cloud, I remember you. I remember everything." She lowers her sword. Aeris slowly walked to Cloud. "I remember." She narrows her eyes. "Sephiroth. He- he killed me." She showed a process of thought occurring in her head.  
  
Cloud smiles to Aeris, "Then you remember?" He stands up.  
  
"Of course." She smirks. Suddenly she swings upwards on her sword.  
  
Cloud reacted to move away from it, but felt a singe on his cheek. He placed his hand on the wound, and found blood from it. "Aeris don't fight me, I- I can't fight. You." He looks at her.  
  
Tifa charges Aeris. "Cloud, give it up!"  
  
Aeris turns her face, and a hand, pointing her palm towards Tifa. "Stay down!" Suddenly a shot of energy hit Tifa, knocking her down.  
  
Tifa started to feel sleepy. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes slowly started to close. Tifa then just dropped all energy in her body, and laid their limp.  
  
"TIFA!" Cloud turned to run at her. When he reached her, he noticed she was asleep. "Aeris stop this."  
  
Cid and Barret charged at Aeris, but before Barret could raise his gun. She fired an energy bolt, that put them both under silence, and they dropped on the ground sleeping.  
  
Reno and Yuffie look at each other.  
  
"What do you think?" Reno asks.  
  
"We run in different directions." Yuffie replies.  
  
They both nod, and charge at Aeris. Aeris ducks under shurikens flying over head, but aimed her palm to Yuffie. The ninja girl leaped in the air ready to strike with her four-point shuriken, but flew back and landed on the ground as Aeris struck her with the same spell.  
  
"You forgot about me!" Reno leaped in the air. As he landed he slammed his club onto her back. He watched as she collapsed to the ground. "You're not so strong are you?"  
  
Aeris laughs, and suddenly disappears.  
  
"What the fuck!" Reno looks around him nervously.  
  
"I'm here!" Aeris said behind him.  
  
Reno attempted to turn around, but as he did, a sword went through his gut. Reno yelled in pain. Reno looked down in horror to see the sword be pulled out from the stab. Reno fell to the ground, blood dripped onto the ground. "You fucking-"He couldn't finish. "You- fuggin bish." Reno passed out from the pain.  
  
Cloud looked at Reno. "Reno?" Cloud paused. "Reno!?" No answer. Cloud stood up. He looked at Lina, and back at Aeris. Anger flowed through his facial expression. "Aeris, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I will have to kill you." Suddenly his thoughts betray him, Cloud thought about how much he loved Aeris. "NO! Get the fuck out of my head!" Cloud dropped to his knees, nearly sobbing. "I loved you Aeris."  
  
Suddenly Lina eyes widen, she rose from where she sat. "I love you too Cloud."  
  
Cloud looked up at her. Suddenly calmed down, his eyes narrowed at her. "Lina?"  
  
Lina looked over to him and raised her staff. "Cloud, I remember how much I love you now." She turns to Aeris. "This will be finished."  
  
Chaos kicked Gast onto the ground. Chaos then flew over him, and flapped its evil wings furiously. With a roar, Chaos grabbed both arms of Gast, and started to tear him apart.  
  
"NO!" Gast yelled, trying to reach his axe with his foot. The pain was too immense. Gast felt his shoulder pull open.  
  
Chaos with all his might ripped off Gast's right arm. Blood flew everywhere, and Chaos dropped the arm to the ground.  
  
Gast watched in horror, as he looked at what appeared to be a smile. Chaos had a smile. And with that, Chaos began to rip the other arm.  
  
  
  
"Nanaki!" a scholar ran up to him. "Your friends are fighting."  
  
Nanaki turned around to look at the young scholar. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I just received word. They tried to contact you, but I assume it didn't reach in time." He looked down, and he slowly raised his eyes back at the creature with the flaming tail.  
  
"Where are they?" Nanaki began to run to his place, he might need to get some important items.  
  
"They are close to Rocket Town."  
  
"That isn't that far away from here, but none the less, I won't make it in time."  
  
  
  
Cloud rose again, sword in hand. "This will finish, here, and it well never happen again." 


	31. Bloodshed and Remorse

Cloud took a quick glance at his friends. He then looked to Lina. "Lina you have to cast esuna on them, but first cast cure3 on Reno. If that doesn't work try life, but if it comes to that, I think it's too late for him.  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
Cloud held his gigantic sword in front of him. "Aeris, this is your last chance."  
  
"For what Cloud? I am destined to become immortal." She spat back at him. She lowered her sword. "Think about it Cloud. It does not matter whether Gast lives or not. I will fulfill Sephiroth's dream. It will become my dream." Her green eyes stare into Lina.  
  
"You're not Aeris. I will never call you Aeris again." Cloud looked down to the ground. "Aeris is not like you." Cloud mind flashed a memory of the day he washed Aeris's body away. "Aeris would confront you now."  
  
"So be it." Aeris licks her blade until her tongue bleeds. Aeris then tastes her own blood. "Now for your blood." She grins evilly, her teeth smeared with the blood dripping down her mouth.  
  
"HALT!" A man's voice is heard interrupting them.  
  
Everyone turns to see Gast walking to them with one arm. Something was different about him. He seemed stronger.  
  
Cloud squints his eyes to see what Gast was dragging. "Oh my-"Cloud didn't finish, as he noticed it was Vincent's body. Cloud narrowed his eyes. Then he nodded to Lina.  
  
Lina sidestepped to Reno and attempted to help him. A green glow surrounds Reno's wound. Reno opens his eyes. "Thanks, but I have one more problem." He looks to his wound. "The blade is tipped with poison." Reno coughed. "Cloud might need help. Wake the others. If you have energy left, heal me." Reno coughed again. "I should fucking kill that bitch." Reno untucked the rest of his dirt, and blood stained shirt. "If I'm going out, I'll do it comfortable." Reno thought about the possibility of dying naked, but realized he won't have that luxury.  
  
Lina crawled her way to Tifa. She touches the materia on her armlet. A blur of some kind wakes up Tifa's mind.  
  
"W- What?" Tifa looked around, feeling drowsy still. "Lina? Where's Cloud?"  
  
Lina placed a finger on her mouth, gesturing Tifa to remain quiet. Lina then moved on to Cid.  
  
Cloud watches closely. "Now!" Cloud charges at Gast with sword high above his head.  
  
Gast raises his one good arm and summons his axe. With a flash of light, the axe appears in his grip. "Come Cloud. An arm for an arm. A life for a life. You will perish for my daughter."  
  
Cloud jumps in air and swings furiously down onto his prey. Gast parries the hit with his axe and kicks Cloud with his large boot. Cloud falls to the ground.  
  
Cloud looked up only to see the axe coming down on him. Cloud rolls back away from the axe. As Cloud felt the axe dig into the ground, he propelled himself forward with a stab straight into Gast's shoulder. "A life huh?" Cloud swings downwards from where it rest in Gast's shoulder.  
  
"ARRGGH!" Gast screamed in anguish, as his arm fell down to the ground splattering blood all over them.  
  
"DIE!" Cloud started to swing horizontally. He let the momentum of the sword pull him in a spin. Cloud furiously swung the sword into the body of Gast, striking him in the side. Cloud dropped his sword on the ground, as blood came in contact with his eye. As Cloud rubbed it off, he opened the other eye. He watched Gast yell in horror.  
  
Gast vomited blood onto the ground, just before his body split in two.  
  
Cloud watched the menace fall to the ground in two, but he heard something else. Cloud looked at Aeris. She was laughing. Cloud quickly went to reach for his sword.  
  
Aeris disappeared and appeared right in front of Cloud's arm. "It's your turn Cloud. Join me in death." Aeris stabbed Cloud in the chest.  
  
Cloud's eyes widen in horror. He yelped in pain. Cloud looked at the sword. It seemed above his heart, but with the pain he felt, he couldn't tell.  
  
Aeris laughed in triumph. She pries the sword out of his body, and watch Cloud fall to the ground.  
  
His face lay there in a pool of his own blood. He felt his breathing coming short. Cloud stared at his hand that lay next to him. All he could do was cry. He didn't want this to come to happen. Cloud wanted to be with Tifa. He loved her so much now. He could hear muffled sound of Tifa screaming. Soon then his hearing gave way, and Cloud heard nothing more.  
  
I can't feel anything. Am I dying? I don't know. I can't hear Tifa anymore. Wait I think I'm being moved.  
  
Cloud's vision altered around as someone seems to have picked him up, and lay his head on their lap. His blurry vision focused very slowly. Cloud's teeth were covered in his blood. He distantly looked at the face that looked at him. Tifa? He thought. It was.  
  
Tifa pulled him to her chest. "Cloud! Cloud! No no no no." She started to rock back and forth with him.  
  
Lina felt anger, and she felt something else. Suddenly, Lina's back began to sprout wings. She felt and unlimited surge of energy. Her limit of watching her and others get hurt gave way. Her eyes started to glow; she stood up from where she kneeled. "You are not going to hurt no one else." With an explosion of light, wings burst out of her back. When the light receded, Lina was hovering over the ground, her wings flapping. In her hand she held two flaming swords. A golden aura surrounded her.  
  
Cid raised his hand in the air. "Lina?"  
  
Reno kept one eye open the whole time, as he lay on his back. His right hand covered his wound.  
  
Aeris's face drops in astonishment. "You can not be more powerful than me!" She dashed at Lina.  
  
Lina flew rapidly at Aeris.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud. "Cloud. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please don't go, I need you. I want to love you for all my life. Please, Cloud can you hear me? Don't leave me. We're supposed to live in a house together, and have children."  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa, he smiled warmly to her. Even his blood stained teeth couldn't hide the love he had for Tifa. He wanted to raise his hand and caress her but he couldn't. Cloud watched as she spoke rapidly, a tear fell out of his eye. He could not hear her speak. He didn't even have the pleasure to hear her speak one last time.  
  
"Cloud!" She hugged him, and rocked back and forth worriedly. "I love you. I love you." She repeated it over and over again. As if maybe by repeating it, everything will turn out ok.  
  
Cloud felt his vision waver. All he had was one thought reoccurring in his head.  
  
I love you Tifa.  
  
He shed a tear as he slowly wavered away. And with that, his blue eyes closed.  
  
I love you Tifa. 


	32. Final Battle of the Soul

As the sisters are on a collision course with each other, Aeris began to glow with a dark purple aura. Light exploded everywhere, and Aeris grew wings similar to Lina's. Lina raised on of her burning swords over her head and swung down. Aeris raises her empty hand to parry the swing, and with a flicker of light, an energized sword came into view. Lina watched as her sword exploded with power against Aeris's.  
  
"Sister or not, you will hurt us no more!" Lina swung her left sword straight to the ribs of Aeris.  
  
Aeris flapped her wings, and propelled herself higher into the air, avoiding the swing. Lina quickly flapped her wings, and collided her two swords with Aeris. Their aura's performed a death dance with each other. Aeris flew back a few feet, and stabbed forward. Lina flew to her right, and spun with her swing. She extended both swords to slash at Aeris. Aeris felt some of her flesh being scorched by the first sword, and she parried the other sword. Aeris flew back a few feet, and inspected her wound. Smoke was coming out of it.  
  
Aeris looked into her sister's eyes. "You are not more powerful than me! I will always return!" Aeris gave her sadistic smile. "And you'll end up like Cloud."  
  
With that they both collided into each other. Their speeds grew quicker and quicker. Swing after swing they tried to hit the other. They became so fast that Avalanche couldn't even see them. All they saw was explosions of light occur in random spots in the air. Loud booms sounded through out the settlement for everytime their swords met.  
  
Tifa looked down at Cloud. She touched a materia on her armlet, and began to pray. Repeatedly, a green glow would cover Cloud, and disappear. Tifa continued to cast cure over, and over again.  
  
Cloud lay there. In her arms, in his blood stained clothing. He seemed so distant, his lifeless body lay slump in her arms. She hugged him closely. Tifa's tears dropped onto his pale face.  
  
Vincent began to awake. He rubbed the back of his head, and felt a sharp pain. "I must have been knocked out." Vincent glanced around to see the corpse of Gast. Vincent smiled to recognize that the kill represented that of Cloud. Vincent looked at Tifa, and noticed someone is in her arms. His eyes narrowed to make it out, and he realized who it was. "Cloud?"  
  
Yuffie placed her hand on Vincent's shoulder. She raised a finger to her mouth, gesturing to remain quiet. She shook her head.  
  
Vincent didn't understand, but as he looked again, he noticed Cloud is covered in blood. He couldn't believe it. Is Cloud dead? He thought to himself. Vincent ignored Yuffie's gestures, and stood up. He limped his way to Tifa, and kneeled next to her. "Tifa?" He spoke softly.  
  
Tifa didn't even answer. "Cloud?" she repeated herself again. Tifa continued to cast cure. His wound seemed to have closed up somewhat. I need an elixer. That might be our only hope. Tifa tried to think of other possiblities, but to no avail nothing came to her at thought. Her eyes grew red with every tear that streamed down her lovely cheeks.  
  
"Tifa?" Vincent place a hand on her shoulder as to wake her up.  
  
Tifa turned around frightened. "Oh! Vincent, it's- you." She looked back at Cloud, as she sniffed.  
  
"There might be a way to save him." Vincent thought a smile could cheer her up, but he didn't know how. It has been so long. "I sent a message to Red XIII"  
  
"Don't call him that." Tifa said defensively.  
  
"Nanaki should be on his way. The Highwind should have picked him up. The Cosmo Canyon scholars took care of something very special for us." Vincent wiped off her tears. This was very different for him. He never talked this much. None the less did he ever try to console. Perhaps he is human after all. Vincent tried to force the last thought back into his subconscience. He did not believe that himself. "Let me look at him."  
  
Tifa held him closer, as if not wanting to let go.  
  
"You have to let me look at him Tifa." He slowly placed his grip on Cloud. Tifa let him go, and began to sob. Vincent placed his hand around the wound. The smallest smirk formed on his face. So small that on a normal person you would not even notice it, but Tifa did.  
  
She leaned in closer. Wiping her tears, she asked Vincent, "What?"  
  
"He's breathing." He stuck a finger in Cloud's wound. "He's in shock. It is really close to his heart, dangerously close. Did Aeris do this?"  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
"She could have killed him. My question is, why did she hold back? Vincent removed his finger out of the wound. Cloud did not even squirm in pain. He looked so dead. Vincent tilted his head. Death was a fascination to him. He respected Cloud very much. Cloud always took care of everyone, even Vincent himself. Is death deserving to a person like Cloud? Vincent thought. "If we don't do something, he'll be dead for sure." Vincent considered that was an option he couldn't allow, for he has enough sins to atone for.  
  
"Die!" Yelled Aeris.  
  
They fought so quickly, that it appeared that they were in a warphole of some kind. The world itself seemed slower, much slower. Even light had trouble keeping up with them. Lina raised one of her swords in front of her blocking the energy sword. Lina noticed that this realm they were fighting in was much darker. Lina spun around in a tight circle and found her way behind Aeris. Lina slashed downwards, but only managed to cut a few feathers. Aeris turned around, and started to swing in all directions. Lina is surprised how she is mangaging to block all the swings, Lina looked down to watch the feathers fall ever so slowly. Everything was in slow motion to Lina and Aeris.  
  
"You love Cloud Aeris!" Lina swung one sword downwards and used the momentum to spin around with an angle strike with the other sword.  
  
Aeris eyes widen. It struck her. She flew back weakly a few feet. Her hand is already covering the wound on her chest in between her breast. Aeris began to breathe heavily. "I'm not that Aeris. Lina let me tell you something. You and me are not real. We are just models, clones. Aeris, she was real." A tear ran down Aeris's cheek. She couldn't stand the thought of being a replica. "Aeris grew from a woman's womb."  
  
"You still have her blood running in you!" Lina yelled. "That means your passion for Cloud is the same as mine." Lina learned very quickly to deal with the fact that she is nothing but a remake. It hurt her inside, but Lina knows better. She has friends that care for her. She is fighting for them, and that, is more real than anything in this world. "You love him."  
  
Aeris looked down. "Lina. Perhaps you are right. I will always somehow care for Cloud. We must fight!"  
  
Lina looked at her astonishingly. "Why?" she shouted back. Lina flapped her wings with the elegance of her true beauty.  
  
"I have also the blood of Sephiroth. I will calm the need for blood shed in my soul." Aeris laughs. "If I have one." She raises her blood covered hand, and begins to lick it clean.  
  
Lina narrowed her eyes making her target. Lina felt disgusted by watching this atrocity.  
  
"I will realize Sephiroth's dream. Let me tell you one last bit of advice. Even if you kill me. Another will awaken, with the same intention. Her name would be Aeris as well. You are just a failed experiment. You will never reawaken again!" She charged at Lina with a swing.  
  
Lina swung to hit away the strike. An explosion of energy propelled them away from each other. Lina felt some power grow inside of her. She looked around to notice the night sky. She then looked down to her friends. She realized this power. She knew exactly what it was. A tear began to form in her eye, she new what she had to do.  
  
Aeris flew towards Lina with her sword pointing straight to Lina's chest.  
  
Lina remained where she stood. Aeris shouted something at Lina, but Lina couldn't hear it. Lina closed her eyes and welcomed her final power.  
  
Aeris thrust her sword into Lina's chest. Lina shook with the powerful strike of the sword, as she felt it penetrate her heart. Lina looked down to see her blood begin to drip down from her wound. Lina's eyes started to shed tears.  
  
Everyone watched in horror.  
  
Lina looked down at them, and felt like she had to throw up, but didn't. "I love you all" she said to the others. Her head started to tilt from side to side, with the last bit of strenghth she had, she thrust her sword into Aeris's chest.  
  
Aeris eyes widen in pain. "How could you?" Aeris felt Lina push in her sword in more. Aeris contracted her body in pain. "You should have died right away.  
  
Lina smiled. "I have - something." She coughed blood. "you don't have"  
  
"Whats that?" Aeris felt weak, her body began to shut down. Quicker than that of Lina.  
  
Both of their aura's disapeared, and their sword disappeared as well.  
  
Lina felt her last breath. "A soul."  
  
Aeris's eyes closed.  
  
They both began to free fall, their wings breaking apart. A wave of feathers began to trail their long descent to the ground. Avalanche turned away, as their bodies came to a crashing end on the ground.  
  
Cid was the first to run up to Lina. Yuffie soon after. Barret dropped his guns to run to Lina as well.  
  
Cid began to lift her off the ground. When Barret made it, he helped lift Lina's lifeless body. They brought her to where Tifa, and Vincent were. They lay Lina's body next to Cloud.  
  
Vincent examined her, and shook his head. He didn't have to say anything. Aeris struck her sister straight into her heart.  
  
Aeris lay there on the ground, her blood formed a pool around her body. Somehow she was still alive. She knew why. Lina released her mind. Aeris realized how lonely it was to be her. Aeris's vision disappeared. She felt her mind shut down, with the final thought of loneliness. Her head fell to the side, and her eyes remained open. No one stood there to close her eyes, no one came to help her, or lift her off the ground.  
  
Vincent tried to think of something to save Lina, but the stab killed her. Unlike Cloud, she is still not breathing. Vincent felt a needle poke his eye. He quickly raised his hand and rubbed his eye. Vincent looked at his hand and noticed it had a drop on it. Vincent didn't understand, was it a tear? He couldn't tell. He felt something inside him hurt. Vincent placed his hand on his chest. He realized this hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally. He did not think he was capapble of human emotion. Vincent shrugged everything aside and looked up to the rest. "There is nothing I can do, nor anyone else for that matter.  
  
Yuffie looked up at the sky to notice the Highwind was low to the ground. She watched closely as she saw something running on the ground. She narrowed her eyes more. "Who is that?"  
  
Everyone looked.  
  
Within a minutes time, Nanaki came into their view. Dust trailed behind his run. When Nanaki made it to the group, he did not bother to ask anything, he noticed their glum faces. Nanaki noticed Reno on the ground and ran to him. "Reach into my bag, and take the antidote."  
  
Reno slowly opened the bag, and reached in to pull out the antidote that Nanaki brought. Reno noticed more items in their. Including an elixer. Reno opened the bottle, and drank the liquid inside of it.  
  
"Rest for two weeks, that wound looks vicious." Nanaki nodded to Reno, and received a nod as well. Nanaki ran up to two bodies that lay on the ground. "Who is this?" He refered to Lina.  
  
"Her name is Lina." Tifa cried. "She saved us."  
  
Nanaki looked at Cloud, and he placed a paw on his chest. "Give him the elixer."  
  
Tifa nervously pulled out the elixer from the already opened bag. She opened it, and held it over his mouth. Gently she opened his mouth. "Sit him up."  
  
Cid leaned behind Cloud, and sat him upright. "Well?" "Lean his head back." Tifa Leaned over his legs, and began to pour a little of the elixer down his mouth. She watched as it went down his mouth, and into his throat. She poured a little more. Little by little she finished the elixer.  
  
Everyone watched, as Cid lay Cloud down again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Nanaki sighed. "Vincent, I'm going to try the last measure."  
  
Vincent nodded and stepped back.  
  
Nanaki walked up to Tifa. "Grab the materia in the small pocket, and put it on my collar's slot.  
  
Tifa did what she was told. As she slotted the red materia, it made the sound that it usually makes once you slot a materia.  
  
"Everyone get back. Please give me room." Nanaki watched as they all distanced themselve from Cloud and Nanaki. He slowly paced around Cloud. Finally, Nanaki took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.  
  
The night sky began to turn into day. The dark clouds that have formed in the atmosphere, rapidly receded away into the horizon. Bright sunshine rays started to shine everywhere. The grass grew green. The sky turned blue. Suddenly a bright orb of light formed in front of Cloud. A rainbow began to grow out of the light. The rainbow started to do circles in the air, and began to lift dust off the ground. The rainbow began to ensnare Cloud slowly. Once it held a tight grip, it began to lift Cloud of the ground. His arms fell behind him. Suddenly the rainbow let go of him, and started to circle around the light rapidly, Cloud remained suspended in mid-air.  
  
With a flash of light, an explosion, sent many trails of rainbow in all directions. The rainbows found their way to all of those who have fallen from battle. It chose those that can be saved. Cloud remained suspended in mid-air  
  
Suddenly, the orb of light began to grow. The day grew brighter and brigher. The sky grew bluer and bluer. The grass danced with the winds that played with it. Feathers started to swirl all over the air. Suddenly, a bird started to pear out of the light. It flew out with such haste, and begain to fly high into the air. It soared so high, that everyone covered their eyes from the sun to see it.  
  
Tifa looked intently. She felt her hope grow rapidly. "Phoenix."  
  
Phoenix flew higher and higher, the feathers swirled around it. It made a pass to all those chosen by the rainbow. Small angels appeared and flew into the chests of all those chosen. A pod of light formed under them, and they began to awaken. Some scratched their heads trying to remember what happened. Other watched in awe, as they thanked Phoenix for giving thema second chance.  
  
"Please work. Please work." Tifa kept repeating it under her breath.  
  
Finally, Phoenix swooped low towards Cloud. It came to a quick halt. It lowered its glance at Cloud. Phoenix began to spread it wings far apart. The vibrant colors of each of its feathers, shone under the great light of the sun. Beams of light poured out from all over Phoenix. The light began to grow more intense.  
  
Tifa kept trying to force her eyes open. She watched Cloud hovering in front of Phoenix. The light became to intense for her eyes.  
  
With a mighty explosion, everyone covered their eyes, and looke away, as an explosion cast bright intense light in all directions blinding all that could see. 


	33. Epilogue

It is a beautiful day. There was barely a cloud in the sky, and it is as blue as it could possibly be. The sun cast down shine, and warmth throughout the planet. A smooth breeze played with the grass and the trees. Plants swayed back and forth in a melodic dance with the wind.  
  
A group of boys were playing soccer. A blonde haired kid, with red eyes, kicked the ball passed the defender blocking him. He ran as fast as he could. His shorts, and short sleeve white shirt barely held on to his speed. The boy smiles, as he knew this kick was going in. The boy kicked the ball with grace. The ball took of the ground and was sent on a collision course with the net that was its home. The black haired goalie girl jumped in the air to block it, but it fell through her hands. As she landed on the ground, she cursed to herself for missing the catch.  
  
"Lina don't say those words. Your only thirteen!" The boy jumped on the ground not happy with her bad girl attitude.  
  
"Shut up Cloud! I almost had that ball!" She shouted at him, as she stood up. She began to dust off her shorts. Then retied her dark brown hair in a ponytail. Lina took a lot of her personality from her mother. She cared deeply for anyone close to her, and protected him or her as well.  
  
"Lina! Cloud! Mom wants us home now!" Shouted a girl from the other end of the field.  
  
"Coming!" Lina shouted, as she finished her ponytail.  
  
Cloud gazed his red eyes over to the other side of the field. "Lets go then."  
  
The two siblings ran to their younger sister. When they made it, Lina and Cloud were still arguing about the goal.  
  
"Lets go! It's lunch time." The blue-eyed girl said.  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud asks her for her attention.  
  
"Yea?" The little nine years old looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"What's for lunch?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged innocently at him.  
  
They then ran to their house. Ten minutes later they reached their porch, and a woman opened the door.  
  
"It's about time you two!" The red-eyed woman spoke with a commanding tone.  
  
"Sorry mom, I was beating Lina at soccer." He smiled warmly to his mother.  
  
"You were not!" Lina placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes I was." Cloud shouted back to her.  
  
They shouted to each other for roughly a minute, repeating the same sentences each. Aeris strolled into the house by then, bored of their silly argument.  
  
"Ok, ok. Lets go. Time for lunch." The mother separated the two, and shoved them into the house.  
  
"Tifa!" Yelled a blonde haired man, with blue eyes. "Where is the stuff I'm supposed to pick up?"  
  
Tifa walked up to him. "Their outside on the porch Johnny."  
  
Johnny smiled to her. "Thanks Tif. I'll be back soon ok."  
  
Tifa strolled into the kitchen, only to find Lina and little Cloud bickering over a yellow glass. Tifa went to the cupboard and opened it. Pulling out two green cups. "Here, no one gets the yellow."  
  
A simultaneous chorus of, "Man!" escaped their mouths, as they accepted the green glasses. They opened the fridge and pulled out soda.  
  
"Ah! No soda!" Tifa said in her motherly tone. "Drink water, or drink nothing."  
  
Lina and Cloud looked at each other, and shrugged. They both left their glasses on the counter, and went to the table to eat.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "As long as it's healthy, they won't take it." Tifa picked up two plates and walked over to the round table that her kids were sitting at. "No mayonnaise for Cloud." She placed his burger in front of him. "Cheese for Lina." She placed Lina's cheeseburger in front of her. Tifa smiled at Aeris already taking small bites out of her completely plain burger. "Alright kids eat up. Your father will be back soon."  
  
"When is dad coming mommy?" Cloud asked as he swallowed a bite from his burger with ketchup.  
  
"Soon enough. Now eat up, or we don't go." Tifa ran her hand through her hair. Tifa's beauty seemed unaffected even in her late thirties. She has been married for sixteen years now. She had Lina, who is thirteen, three years after marriage. Cloud, which is 11, shortly after Lina, and Aeris also two year after. Tifa walked to the kitchen. "Sixteen years already. So much has happened since then." She thought about Cloud. She missed him so much. Tifa began to wash the plates. She thought about how she named each of the kids. Each in memory of someone dear to her, Aeris was practically her best friend after they met. Lina was close to Tifa as well. Those two women sacrificed themselves for the life she is living now. Cloud on the other hand was named after someone who has practically remained the essence of her thoughts. Cloud means everything even today. She started to think about the day Phoenix was summoned to save Cloud; she started to feel grief for the emotions she went throughout that day.  
  
Someone opening the door interrupted Tifa's thoughts, and she ran out the kitchen to see who it is. When she made it. There he was. Tifa smiled sweetly to the man she has loved for so long, and has married to spend the rest of her life with. "Hi Cloud."  
  
He gazed his blue eyes over the woman he so dearly loved. "Hi Tifa. Is everyone ready?" He asked with innocent eyes.  
  
A memory flashed before Tifa's eyes. She almost lost him that day. The light receded, and Cloud did not wake up. Once everyone began to give up hope. Cloud started to cough violently. Tifa never felt happier in her life. "Cloud!" She yelled hugging him extraneously.  
  
"Tifa!" He choked. "I need to breathe."  
  
Tifa let go of her death grip. "Cloud, I want to live with you forever. Never to leave your side."  
  
Cloud attempted a smile, but a sharp pain prevented him from doing so. He nodded to her with eyes of contentment.  
  
Tifa's vision came back from her daydream. "Cloud lets go outside, it's a beautiful day."  
  
He nodded to her and opened the door for her. She said thank you as she stepped out and turned around immediately. Tifa leaned over to him with her hands behind her back. "I will always love you."  
  
"And I you." Cloud came closer, and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Authors Final Notes: Wow! It's finished! Ack! I can't believe it. Everyone! Thank you so much for everything. This is pretty much my first story. So I'm happy with the results. I ask of only one thing. EVERYONE who has read this story, and read this epilogue, PLEASE! Leave a review of your final thoughts. Finally add in your review if you would like me to make a sequel to this. I already conceived the idea, and a portion of the plot. So please tell me if you liked it or not, and if you would like me to write a sequel. Also if you have any suggestions for stories you want me to write, or if you want to just plain chat. I always welcome people in open arms. Thanks for you time. Love you guys! Special Thanks to: In order of chapter reviews Riyuji,Raicho - Lukyirish12 - tigerofthewind - Bibie - Sephiclone87 - vincent valentine - Firestarter - k (hj) - Optima Zero - beholder of the shadows - ridemylightningx - Jade Stellar - Ah-choo - Xzanayu - rez - Fushigi-heart - cloud strife - Kura-kun - Katrak - BlueBubbles - ruby - And all the anonymous reviews with no name. Thanks everyone!  
  
( Another Special Thanks to those who placed me under fav. Author: Sephiclone87, vincent valentine, Xzanayu  
  
Take Care. KeokiFirebird 


End file.
